Harry Potter and the Truth's Untold
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since the night Lily and James died. Now Harry Potter enters a world where he only knows one thing, he's to be Voldemort's heir. Secrets will slowly be untold as he learns more about the past, present, and future...
1. Beginnings

**Hey, I changed the first chapter... a bit to go better with the rest of my story so I hope you enjoy reading it!!**

**Full Summary:** Seventeen years have passed since the night Lily and James died. Now Harry Potter enters a world where he only knows one thing, he's to be Voldemort's heir. Secrets will slowly be untold as he learns more about the past, present, and future that all seems to revolve around him.

**Warnings:** Will contain spoilers!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, spells, references to The Harry Potter Books belong to JK Rowling herself.

**Harry Potter and the Truth's Untold**

_Chapter One - Beginnings_

_It was a dark, cold night in Godric's Hollow as a man in a black cloak walked up to a little house, known as the Potter's. The man walked up to the door and muttered a spell. The Potter's door opened and he walked inside. Flashing of green was all that was seen. A piercing scream rang out throughout the street before a baby's cries could be heard. The man payed no attention the the body's of Mr. and Mrs. James Potter, but instead to the baby boy crying in the crib in front of him._

_"So Harry Potter we meet at last," the man said, laughing out loud to himself. " I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."_

_The man known as Voldemort, whom used to be Tom Riddle then leaned down and stared at the young boy in front of him. Then swiftly a flash of green lit the room and the final piece of Tom ripped through his screams of pain as the green light ended. Leaning back against the wall Voldemort looked towards the crib before picking up the baby boy. The crying soon faded and Voldemort walked out of the room. He left nothing in his wake, burning the house to the ground. He smiled as he watched the house burn down before walking away into the dark with a baby boy named Harry Potter. Who's scar would later play a part in the future of both the magical and muggle worlds. _

**Seventeen Years Later**

Hermione Anne Granger walked down the train station towards the train that would take her to her school, Hogwarts. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled as people walked by her and held her head high so they could see her brand new badge reading Head Girl. Along helping the first years get on the train, Hermione had been giving a goal. To find the new boy and show him around. That was her life, helping and reading. But for some reason she felt something about this boy was off. Professor Dumbledore told her to make sure he got on and to stay with him and watch him at all times. She wondered why this boy needed so much parenting, someone watching over him all the time. Sighing in failure to find him before the train took off she got on board and searched the compartments. Upon searching the compartments she came across a couple of her friends. Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley, who was a sixth year student but had been bumped up a year for doing so well on her owls.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Hi," Hermione said. " Have you guys seen a boy around here, one you've never seen before?"

"Actually we did earlier," Lavender said. " He was quiet helpful, put our trunks on the train for us."

"He was really good looking too," Ginny said. " Everything was in the right spot."

"He had muscles to, and his eyes were to die for," Lavender said.

"Green, bright green," Ginny said sighing. " Never seen anything like them."

"Great, do you know where I could find him?" Hermione said. " I have to show him around."

"He's probably with Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Draco," Hermione said. " Why?"

"They knew each other," Lavender said. " I don't know how such a nice guy could be friends with Malfoy."

"I don't know either," Ginny said.

"Okay," Hermione said. " Thanks, I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione turned out of the compartment and walked down the corridor. She was about to open a compartment door when she felt something behind her and turned around. Next thing she knew she hit something hard and closed her eyes as if she was going to hit the ground. But the ground never came, instead there were two arms wrapped around her pulling her back to her feet. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring right into a pair of green eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Oh, it was my fault," Hermione said. " I turned to fast."

"Or I walked to fast,"he said.

"Or that too," Hermione laughed.

"I'm Harry by the way," Harry said. " Harry James Snape."

"Snape," Hermione said.

"Yep, and no Severus Snape is not my dad," Harry said. " I just have to go by that."

"Hermione Anne Granger," Hermione said. " I'm suppose to show you around."

"Right," Harry said. " I got the letter, that a girl would show me around, but I didn't think she'd be as pretty as you."

"Er, thanks," Hermione hiding a blush. " So you want to come join my friends and I?"

"Sure," Harry said.

Hermione led him down the train to a compartment full of people by now. Hermione sighing opened the door and walked in. Everyone turned to her and then to Harry.

"Guys, this is Harry," Hermione said. " Harry Snape."

"Snape," a boy said with red hair. " You can't be related to Snape."

"He's my dad," Harry lied causing Hermione to look at him. "Not by blood."

"Well sit down," Lavender said. " You can sit by me, you like the window?"

"Yep," Harry said sitting down beside her as Hermione sat down across from him.

"Well I guess I should introduce you guys," Hermione said. " That's Lavender, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Luna,guys this is Harry."

"Hey," they all said together.

"Hi," Harry said back.

Harry sat there in silence as everyone around him talked amongst each other. Hermione kept giving Harry odd looks the whole way to Hogwarts and Lavender blush and giggled whenever she bumped into Harry. Harry was about to leave the compartment when Draco came in and looked right at him.

"Harry," Draco said. " What you sitting here for."

"I have a watcher," Harry muttered.

"Who the Mudblood," Draco laughed. " Come on, you cares."

"I do," Hermione said. " Maybe he likes it here."

"I highly doubt that," Draco said. " He's to be a Slytherin like he'd won't to hang out with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws."

"How do you know," Hermione said. " Maybe he has Gryffindor blood in him."

"Yeah right," Draco laughed. " I'm sure his father was a Gryffindor."

"His mother might of been," Hermione slapped.

"My mother was a good for nothing bitch," Harry said getting up. " A Mudblood to boot."

"You'd say that about your mother," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said. " She only got in the way."

"Anyways Harry," Draco said. " You better get changed we'll be there any minute."

Harry nodded and grabbed his things and left the compartment. Once the train arrived at Hogwarts Harry got into a carriage with Draco. Once at the main doors Harry went to the Headmasters office and Draco went to get them some seats. Hermione watched Harry wondered down the hall before she sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"I'd like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore started. " First years will be sorted in a minute. We have two new heads among us. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I'd also like to introduce a new Professor who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor R. J. Lupin. And last but least I'd like to introduce to Mr. Harry Snape who will be sorted into his seventh year."

Harry sighed and walked up onto the stage. He stared at Lupin the whole time and then he sat down on the stool. He watched the headmistress place the hat on his head and waited for the hat to yell out his house. But it didn't instead it talked.

_"Well what do we have here a Potter, I've been waiting for you for a long time."_

_"I'm not a Potter."_

_"Where should you go, into Gryffindor like your mother and father."_

_"No Slytherin."_

_"You have a lot of courage, and a very deep heart."_

_"I have to be in Slytherin."_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Harry sat stunned for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. The hat called him a Potter, Dumbledore never said Potter in his name. What was going on. He had Slytherin blood in him didn't he, or his father was Slytherin wasn't he.

"Mr. Snape you may take your seat," Dumbledore said.

"Harry stared at him for a few minutes and then got up and walked down to the Gryffindor table. A wash of fear was coming over him. _What would father think of me in Gryffindor. What would he do._

"Hey Harry," Lavender said. " Come sit here."

Harry still shocked sat down beside her as the first years were being sorted. Once the feast started he got up and left hall immediately. He wondered down the hall and to his dorm were he decided to write a letter to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_I've been sorted into Gryffindor. I don't understand I thought I had only Slytherin blood in me. The hat said I was a Potter and that got me confused because I though I was a Riddle, not Potter. Anyways I just wanted to inform you of what house I have been placed in and I hope that you will be okay with it._

_Love Harry,_

Sighing Harry tied the letter to his white owl called Hedwig and watched the furry owl fly off into the night before he jumped into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Friend or Foe

_Chapter Two - Friends and Foes_

The next morning Harry woke up and found a letter waiting for him to read. He got changed and went downstairs where he found people talking about him.

"A Slytherin," Ron laughed. " Looks like he's a Gryffindor to me."

"I can't believe he'd say something about his mother like that," Ginny said. " I guess she's spinning in her grave right now."

"I thought he was nice," Hermione said. " He even lied to me the first day, I can't believe it."

"He's such a poser," Seamus said. " Just like Draco, I guess that's way their friends."

"Wouldn't he be a muggle, well half blood," Ginny asked.

"No, Harry said walking over to them. " I wouldn't be if I had a pure blood father and a Mudblood mother, it made me a pureblood."

"How can you call your mother that," Hermione asked.

"Why do you care," Harry snapped. " Maybe you should get the whole story before you jump to conclusion about a person."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"But then again," Harry started. "Who'd want to hang out with Mudbloods right, certainly not me, my father wouldn't approve."

With that Harry turned and left the common room. He wondered down the hall and outside where he sat down and opened up the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure the hat calling you Potter is nothing, its an old hat. It probably doesn't know who's who anymore. I am disappointed that you made Gryffindor and not Slytherin, my house. But the hat puts you were you belong. Gryffindor is still a strong house, its one of the top strongest. No you don't just have Slytherin blood in you, but I thought you'd be a Slytherin more than a Gryffindor. I guess I hoped wrong didn't I. Well when you get home we'll have a talk about not sending you back. I'd rather teach you myself but you really need to learn to control your magic and I can't teach you that, only Dumbledore can. Be on your worst behavior, maybe your classes will be with Draco. See you in a couple of weeks. I'm sending someone in to see you as well as bring you home for the weekend._

_Father,_

Harry put the letter in his pocket and headed inside to the great hall. When he entered the great hall , Draco came running over to him. With two pieces of paper in his hand.

"I got your schedule," Draco said. " Looks like were in the same classes."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Come on," Draco said. " Let's go, bells going to go any minute."

And so it did. Harry let Draco lead him down the hall till they reached defense against the dark arts. They entered the class room and found Gryffindors to one side and Slytherin to the other. Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin side and the two of them sat down together in the front of the class. Harry would never admit to Draco that this was his favorite class, Draco loved potions.

"Welcome," Lupin said. "First I'd like to take the time to tell you, this year will be one of your most hardest years. You don't only go through hundreds of readings and spells, but you actually have to take test upon those spells. You go from year one spells to spells you'll have trouble getting out of your wand. This year we've been giving permission to teach you all the unforgettable, the killing curse included, as long as its not performed on a human being. And its not like we would perform the spell on a human being. Oh, and we can't forget that you will be getting your magic license too and we have to be ready for that. Normally I do a fun activity for the first day but since this year is going be different, I decided that you all can just read about the course and what it is going to take you to do it and then on Friday I would like an essay in on what you think you will be able to do, what you think you wont be able to do, whats the course really teaching you and what its about."

"Any questions?"

"Professor how long would you like this to be?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since you're all old enough, I'd like to to be at least 6 scrolls of paper," Lupin said. " Well you may begin, its going to take you a long time to do."

Harry sat in his chair watching Lupin. There was something about him that Harry thought he remembered. It was as though he knew the man. He looked around the room and the various objects that he had. He noticed he had a moon globe out. Wondered what he needed him to use that for, they were only used to tell if an moon was coming and you didn't know about it. It reminded him of an old teddy bear he had. It was shaped like a wolf, he called it Moony. That's when it hit him, the man was a werewolf, he was sure he'd seem him before too, but where. Harry sat there staring so hard at Lupin that he didn't notice Lupin giving him a questioning look.

"Mr. Snape," Lupin began. " Is there a problem?"

"No, Sir," Harry said still staring at him." But by any chances are you a werewolf."

Lupin just stared at him and then around the class. The school all knew about him being a werewolf, but he never thought a new student would know, without anyone telling him. Lupin got up and walked to his desk.

"What would give you that idea?" Lupin asked smiling at him.

"It's just you remind me of a toy I used to have," Harry began. " Well it was a teddy bear, well a wolf teddy bear I guess."

"And that reminded you that I was a werewolf?" Lupin asked.

"No, its by what I used to call the wolf," Harry said. " And anyways you have a moon globe, not normal people have one of those, unless you need to know when a surprise moon is going to come."

"Well, I can see you know a lot about wolves," Lupin laughed.

"I love wolves," Harry said. " Werewolf too, my Father can turn into a werewolf, not by the way you do, but he's an animagus and that's one of his forms."

Lupin just laughed at him and went back to his desk. But before he sat down he turned and looked at Harry for a moment. He knew something the boy didn't, and he knew he wasn't suppose to say anything and he wouldn't. Till it was time, but he couldn't help but wonder what that teddy bear was called, if it was the same one he had given him.

"Oh, can I ask you what you called your wolf?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked up at him for a moment and hesitated. That's when Lupin saw something go through his eyes. Lupin was just about to tell him never mind but he spoke.

"I called it Moony," Harry said. " I don't know why I really did, but it was a name I can hear clearing in my head to this day as my mother called someone it."

Then Harry sat there for a few seconds and went back to his work. Lupin sat down in his desk and thought about Lily. He had his eyes for sure and he looked like James too. But he didn't know his father was James Potter and not Riddle. Ever since that night Dumbledore had told them something bad had happened and that we'd see it soon enough. Now Lupin was seeing it, Voldemort took Harry in to make him his heir so that Harry wouldn't end up killing him in the end, and Voldemort could live on. Sighing Lupin turned his attention to the window and watched some birds fly by. Once the bell rang he watched everyone leave and he went to see Dumbledore. Lupin quickly walked down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. Once inside he waited for Dumbledore to sit down before he began.

"I think, well more know that Harry is Lily and James' Harry," Lupin said. " His eyes, and most of all today in my class he spoke of a wolf teddy, on I gave to him when he was one years old, one he called Moony. He said that name today, I'm positive its him."

"Slow down," Dumbledore said. " I have been questioning it myself. I spoke to Severus, he want talk to me, he wont tell him who this child is. All he says is that its Voldemort's heir. I fear that, that night Voldemort took him, a fear I have been wondering for years."

"Then why didn't you do something?" Lupin asked.

"You see," Dumbledore said. "He was safer being on his side. I didn't have to worry about Voldemort coming after him, to kill him because well he was in Tom's care."

"But..."

"We don't know for sure if it is him," Dumbledore said. " All I know is that he was transfered, and somehow the school he came from can back him up, evidence and everything. So we cannot take things into our hands for now. We just have to wait and see what happens."

"But its him," Lupin said. " He's with the same man who killed his parents, he deserves to know that."

"Yes, and no," Dumbledore said. " If we told him, he'd wont revenge not only on Tom, but on us. We're better to let it go for now. Inform Sirius, tell him of this new discovery. I am sure he'd like to knew about his godson that may be alive."

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the library expecting no one to be in, since it was such a nice day out. She walked over to her usual table and froze, someone was at her table, her table. She walked closer and realized it was Harry. He looked up at her for a moment and then went back to reading. Hermione grabbed a book and walked over and sat down.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Taking your table," Harry said.

"What, how?" Hermione asked.

"Magic," Harry said.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Hermione said. " I shouldn't have judged you, I know that."

"Apology accepted," Harry said smiling.

"How can you do that so fast?" Hermione said.

"I'm a very forgiving person," Harry said laughing. " So does this mean, your like a friend."

"Of course," Hermione said. " Unless you want me to be a foe."

"Nope," Harry said. " I'm going to be going outside to do some broom flying with Lavender. I'm going to show her how to fly, you want to come with.?"

"I...um..no"

"Oh, come on," Harry said. " It will be fun. Bet you haven't been on a broom."

"I haven't..."

"Are you scared," Harry laughed. " Don't worry I wont let you fall."

"Alright," Hermione said. " Let me change, and put my things away."

"Okay, grab Lavender," Harry said. " Meet me at the Quittich field."

Hermione nodded and ran off down the hall leaving Harry to walk to the Quittich pitch. When he got there he took out his broom and did a couple laps around the field before Hermione and Lavender came over. He quickly landed and went over to them.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" Harry asked.

"I'll go," Lavender said.

Harry nodded and helped her onto his broom, and then the two of them kicked off. Hermione watched them fly around and how Harry held onto her. She couldn't help it but she felt slightly jealous. When they came back down she felt her stomach flip. She felt Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the broom. She felt her face flush when Lavender giggled at the two of them, and then she was in the air. She let out a scream and slammed back into Harry who wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

"It's alright," Harry whispered in her ear. " I won't let you fall."

Hermione nodded and watched Lavender form walk away as they flew around the pitch. Hermione knew her grip on the broom was a little too tight but she still didn't let go. She laughed as Harry wiggled the broom around, and screamed when Harry dove for the ground. When they landed she quickly got off the broom and faced Harry.

"Why did you lie on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Harry said. " I don't want everyone to know who my father is."

"Oh I see," Hermione said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Put my broom away," Harry said.

"Good idea," Hermione said. "I don't think I'll ever let you take me on one again."

"Aw," Harry said as they walked. "But they are so fun."

"To you," Hermione said.

Harry just laughed at her and put his broom away before the two of them made their way inside. They walked up to their common room where they decided to part ways and head up to their separate dorms. Harry sat on his bed for a while wondering what tomorrow would bring before he decided to write another letter to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_I think I have made a good friend and I hope she will be of your liking. Who are you sending to see me? Why can't Severus just talk to me and bring me home or whatever? Why do I have to come home this weekend? Well send me a letter back when you can. _

_Love Harry_


	3. Manor and Peverell Coats

_Chapter Three – Manor and Peverell Coats_

_Harry,_

_You are coming home because I wish to talk to you. I have heard somethings I'm not pleased with and want to confront you with them. Lucius will be coming to see you and will be bringing you home. You will be riding with him to their place where you will stay over night. Till I came the following morning. Severus can't talk to you or anything because I have already asked Lucius. Please be ready to go once Lucius arrived, you don't have much time now from when I sent this letter._

_Father_

Bitting his lip Harry looked over at Hedwig before pulling his trunk out from under his bed. He had been waiting for this letter for a few days now and finally it had arrived. He wondered why it had taken so long to come. Usually he got his letters right away. Shrugging it off he grabbed some of his thing and threw them into his suitcase and left his room. He wondered down the stairs into the common before walking out into the corridor. He looked around to see if maybe Lucius was coming to his tower before he made his way to the great hall. He walked in and saw Draco sitting by himself at the Slytherin table and walked over to him.

"When is your dad going to be here?" Harry asked.

"He is here," Draco said. "He's with Severus right now."

"When we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Soon," Draco said eying his trunk." Don't you think you should shrink that?"

"Oh right," Harry said muttering a spell under his breath as his trunk became the size of a peanut. "I'll be outside."

Draco nodded towards him as Harry made his way outside. He wondered over to the lake and sat down watching some ripples that surfaced on the water. He was about to throw a rock when he noticed a black form watching him. He stood up and looked more closely at the form and found it was moving rapidly towards him and then before he knew it he was on his back as slobber fell onto his face. He looked up and found a black dog sitting on him.

"Um, hello," Harry said laughing when the dog barked.

He sat up and pushed the dog off him before he ran his fingers through his coat. He watched the dog wiggled around under his hand before he rolled onto his stomach.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked him. "You know I don't think dogs are allowed onto grounds."

"Don't tell me your talking to that mutt," Lucius said walking over to him.

"I don't think he's a mutt," Harry said getting up.

"Clearly you don't know was rubbish that dog it," Lucius said. "He smells and looks like he hasn't been cleaned in weeks."

"Like Draco," Harry laughed.

"I can assure you Draco takes hygiene to the tops," Lucius said.

"What did you have to talk to me about?" Harry asked him.

"Not here," Lucius said eying the dog before he pulled Harry towards the school.

"Yes, cause so many people are around," Harry said.

"That dog," Lucius began but changed his mind. "Anyways,we plan to attack Hogsmeade. We need you to be ready and to put a barrier around us by Sunday."

"I'm sure I can do that," Harry said.

"I heard you are friends with a mudblood," Lucius said.

"She's a clever witch," Harry said. "I think she could aid us well."

"If she is at Hogsmeade this weekend," Lucius began. "We will probably kill her. She is useless to us. She doesn't have pure blood."

"I don't have pure blood," Harry said.

"Yes, but you are different," Lucius eying him. "Very different."

"You should stop being friends with her," Lucius said. "She will only get in your way. Her family doesn't even support the Lord. How do you expect her to stand with you in your final battle."

"If she gets in my way," Harry said. "If she does. Then I will eliminate her."

"Come on," Lucius said.

Harry looked over his shoulder and found the black dog was gone before he followed Lucius into the school. Once he arrived at the Malfoy Manor he was surprised to see that no other Death Eaters were around. Furrowing his brow he looked around to see if maybe some where just hiding but still found none. He bid his goodbyes to Lucius before he followed Draco up some stairs. He listened to Draco as he told him where his room was before he walked by him and opened his door. Smiling when he found his room was silver and black he magicked his trunk to normal size before sitting on his bed. Bitting his lip again he left his room and wondered downstairs. He was about to go into the library when someone spoke behind him.

"Oh, you must be Harry," Narcissa said coming over to him. "Wow you do look like him. Expect those eyes."

"Yes my.."

"Mother's eyes," Narcissa said. "I know. I'm Draco's mom Narcissa."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said.

"Please just Narcissa. Where are you heading?"

"Oh, the library," Harry said.

"Alright," Narcissa said.

Harry smiled at her before turning and going into the library. She shut the door behind him and walked over and picked out some books from the shelves and sat down. He was busy reading about dark magic spells when he heard some people speaking in the hallway. Getting up from his seat he walked over and concentrated his ears to hear what was being said.

"I think they have Black spying on him," Lucius said.

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am," Lucius said. "I seen him myself with him."

"Then does that mean they suspect?" Bellatrix asked.

"Most likely," Lucius said. "Otherwise that mutt wouldn't have gone near him. Dogs just don't run up to someone with a magic aura around them that's that strong. They would sense it as danger and stay away from him."

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus said pulling Harry's arm.

Harry spun around and looked up at Severus before he heard the door open behind him. He closed his eyes and flinched when the door slammed behind him. He was about to say something when Severus spun him back around to face Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Oh, Lucius," Harry said. "Hello."

"Don't play stupid boy," Lucius said. "What did you hear?"

"I heard nothing," Harry said.

"You've been standing there for quite sometime," Severus said.

"Oh, were you watching me," Harry asked. "Wanking off in the corner were you."

"Don't be an ass," Severus said.

Harry looked up at Lucius and watched him staring down at him. He chuckled out loud and turned away from Lucius and pulled himself out of Severus's arms and walked over to his books. Where he now could feel two sets of eyes on him.

"If your both trying to read my mind," Harry said looking up at them. "I can assure you, you won't get anything. Now if you don't mind I have some reading I want to finish."

"Fucker," Severus cursed under his breath before he left he room.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Bellatrix asked.

"I am sure Bella," Harry said smiling over at her. "But I am glad to see you here. Haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?"

"Business," Bellatrix said. "Listen Harry I have to go do somethings. I'll be back tomorrow at Tom's. We can talk then."

"Going to tell Father you think I heard what you said." Harry stated. "Later."

Bellatrix studied him for a moment or two then left Lucius and Harry alone in the room. Lucius walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. He watched Harry flip through some pages before he looked over at him.

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Harry asked.

"No," Lucius said. "Why would you think that?"

"You were staring," Harry said.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Lucius asked.

"I am sure," Harry lied looking back at his book.

Lucius sighed and left the room. Harry waited till the door was shut and then put his books away before going out the opposite side of the room. He wondered down the hall for a bit and peeked around the corner when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Snapping around he came face to face with a pair of gray eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Seeing what you were up to," Draco said. "Spying?"

"No," Harry said. "It's called sneaking."

"Mom wants you to come to dinner," Draco said. "Its just the three of us."

Harry nodded at him and followed him through the house and into the dining room. He smiled over at Narcissa and sat down before some house elves brought out some plates full of different foods. He watched as Draco grabbed some chicken and potatoes and then waited for Narcissa to get her food before he got his own contents. They sat in silence making small talk throughout the supper before Narcissa left the room. Harry looked over at Draco and found he was still stuffing his face. Groaning to himself he got up and left the room. He walked into his guest room and laid down on his bed. _What was Lucius and Bella talking about? The dog? What about him?_ Rolling over he froze when he saw a small green box sitting on the night table. Looking at the box for a few minutes he picked it up and found no card or letter to who it was from. Lifting the lid of the top of the box he looked inside and found a ring laying inside. He stared down at the gold ring with its black stone sitting inside it. He picked it up and looked closely at in and noticed it was engraved with the Peverell coat of arms. He stared down at it for a moment and then slipped the ring onto his finger. He closed his eyes when he felt a strange serge of power around him before rolling back into bed and slowly falling asleep.


	4. Bloodshed in Hogsmeade

**Hey Guys! I hope your enjoying this story. So you all know I will refer to Riddle being Tom around Harry, but in battles or around his Death Eaters he will be Voldemort or Lord. Same goes for Bellatrix. Around Harry she is Bella but around anyone else she is Bellatrix. Next chapter won't be up for a couple days or so. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

_Chapter Four – Bloodshed in Hogsmeade_

Harry rolled around in his bed and opened his eyes as he felt something smooth moving on top and underneath him. He looked down at his stomach and found Nagini sliding around him. He looked around to see if he could see her head anywhere and then closed his eyes.

"_I'm guessing Father is here?"_ Harry asked is Parseltongue."

"_Yeses, master waits for young one to rise,"_ Nagini said.

Harry sat up in his bed and waited for Nagini to slide off him before he stood up and stretched. He looked back and watched Nagini as she moved around on the bed. Pulling out some fresh clothes he quickly changed and locked his trunk back up. Saying a spell under his breath he watched his trunk turned into a tiny box the size of a peanut. Picking it up he placed it into his pocket and then picked up Nagini. He placed her around his neck and waited for her to get comfy before he made his way downstairs.

"_Nagini did he say where he would be?"_ Harry asked.

"_In the study,"_ Nagini said. _"He's not that pleased."_

"_Where is everyone?"_ Harry asked opening the door to the study.

"They are out," Tom said.

Harry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He watched as Tom picked a piece of paper off Lucius's desk before holding it out to him. He reached forward and touched the peace of paper and watched as Nagini moved down his arm to reach the paper. He was about to say something when he say noticed a black book sitting on Lucius's desk. Staring at it he noticed the name Riddle on the front of the book and was about to get a better look when he felt a tug around his stomach and soon found himself standing in the entrance way to the Riddle Mansion.

"Father, Harry began," I noticed your book on Lucius's desk. Why is it there?

"My book?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I think it was your diary," Harry said.

"That's nothing of importance," Tom said. "I was merely giving it to Lucius to look over for some old spells. Now come. We must talk."

"_Uh oh,"_ Nagini hissed.

Harry walked slowly behind Tom as they walked into the lounge. He looked around the room before he sat down on one of the couch's. He felt Nagini move of his shoulders and watched her slide her body along the couch before she reached the ground. She gave one final hiss towards Harry before she moved out of the room. He then felt turned to Tom who was finally sitting down across from him.

"What in the world made you become friends with a mudblood?" Tom asked.

"She's a nice girl," Harry said. "Like I said to Lucius. She's clever and might be helpful."

"That wrench will only get in your way," Tom said. "She'll soften your heart."

"No, she won't," Harry said. "I only want to be friends with her."

"You better hope nothing more come from this relationship Harry," Tom said. "I will not hesitate to kill her. Do you really want her death on your hands."

"Technically it would be yours," Harry said.

"You know what I mean," Tom snapped. "If she starts to ask questions or something more develops. She will disappear one night. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Go to your room," Tom said. "I have a meeting. Then you will be called down later and we will discuss our plans to attack Hogsmeade."

"Don't you think that's a little close to Hogwarts and Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, " Tom said. "I have my reason. Now get!"

Harry wondered out of the room and down the hall till he met Nagini. He gave her a playful kick before he ran upstairs as she hissed and tried to bit him. Laying his trunk on the floor once he made it its full size he walked over and sat on his bed. He looked at the ring he was wearing and wondered why his Father had given this ring to him. He didn't know how long he sat there till Bella came walking into his room.

"Come on Harry," she said.

Harry got off his bed and followed her downstairs and into a sitting room. He looked around and found Severus and Tom were the only ones in there. He was about to turn around and see if Bella was coming in when she pushed him inside and shut the door behind him. Looking at Tom for a moment he quickly sat down.

"Alright Harry," Tom began. "We will be leaving tomorrow night. We will attack at both the north and south ends of the village and meet in the middle where we will work our way towards the trail up to Hogwarts. You will remain with Severus at all times."

"Alright," Harry said. "Seems a little too easy."

"Trust me," Severus said. "It won't be."

Harry looked over at Severus and noticed he seemed a little nervous. Bitting the inside of his cheek he looked back over at Tom who was getting himself a drink.

"Is this all?" Harry asked.

"No," Tom said. "I heard you were spying on Lucius. What did you hear from them?"

"Nothing really," Harry said.

"What exactly did you hear?" Tom said turning his red eyes to Harry.

Harry looked into the deep pores for a moment. "Just something about a dog."

"You will ignore everything he was talking about," Tom said. "He was just talking about Regulus Black and how's he's been sniffing around lately."

"I thought he was died," Harry said.

"No, "Tom said. "You better go take the day away."

Harry looked over at Severus again and found he was still a little nervous. Shrugging it off he got up and left the room. He spent a lovely evening eating dinner with Bella before he finally decided to go to sleep. The following day Harry was running through some old Dark Art books looking for some spells when he came across a spell that separated one's soul. He was about to read more when suddenly the page was snapped shut.

"Get your junk," Bella said. "It's time. What the hell were you doing anyways?"

Grabbing his cloak from a chair nearby he walked over to her. "Nothing."

He listened to Bella snort before she grabbed him and the two apparated to the south end of Hogsmeade. He looked around to see if Draco and Lucius were around but found neither of them present. Pulling his hood onto his face he watched the Death Eaters around him as they pulled their white masks over their face. He remembered when he asked Tom about himself wearing a mask.

_Flashback_

"_Father," Harry began. "How come everyone else wears a mask. Don't I get one?"_

"_No, Harry," Tom said. "You do not."_

"_Why not?" Harry asked. "Am I not one of your followers?"_

"_You are in a sense Harry," Tom said. "But since you are my equal you shall not wear a mask nor shall you ever carry the Death Eater Mark on you."_

"_Equal?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, equal," Tom said. "My equal as I am your equal."_

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked._

"_Nothing," Tom said. "Now stop asking questions. Go see Nagini."_

_End of Flashback_

He watched as the first row of Death Eaters made their way into the small village before he moved with Bella and Severus around him. It didn't take long before wizards were running all over the place. He just watched as Bella sent killing curses off towards random people. Wondering how lame his part in this was as he made his blue shield come up again. He then noticed a woman he thought he recognized as someone who sold him his first wand but after her head was blasted of her body he decided he didn't know her at all.

By the time the reached the trail towards Hogwarts half of Hogsmeade was on fire. He counted about fifth teen dead and wondering how many died from the north side. He watched as Dumbledore appeared with s group of members who he heard Tom call the Order of the Phoenix. He watched each person over and noticed one was professor. He then turned to a man with long black hair and gray eyes and stepped forward a little trying to get a better look at him. For some odd reason he felt he knew that man from somewhere. He was about to move a little closer when he felt Severus grabbed his arm.

"Idiot," Severus said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Harry said.

Severus pulled Harry back beside Bella as Voldemort stepped forward. Harry listened as he talked to Dumbledore about saving the precious mudbloods and then watched as they began to duel. Then before he knew it everyone was running towards and away from spells. He stepped to the left as a stunning spell fly past his face. He was about to shout something back when a slicing spell went by him and he felt some blood ripping down his face. Lifting his hand he pressed it against his cheek and felt the warm blood coming out of his skin. Flinching a little he moved his hand away and then looked around him.

He watched as Bella fought with the man who he thinks she called Black before watching Lupin and Severus fight. He watched their moves and noticed that they were going a little easy on each other before looking over at Voldemort. He was about to shout something when he saw a flash of green coming towards him. Placing his hands up his blue shield rose up from the ground and blocked the spell. He could feel it trying to push forward and was about to let go when another spell came flying at him. He was so busy trying to keep the killing curse out he didn't have time to stop the second one.

He felt a sudden pain in his chest and soon found blood hitting his face and his hands. Feeling his air sticking in his chest he watched as another spell came at him just as his blue shield disappeared. He felt another searing pain on his chest and this time his arms as well and then found himself flying back into the wall outside Hogsmeade. Trying to regain his footing he stumble forward a little and winced when he felt his skin being pulled from under his soaked robes. He took another step forward and looked around and found Bella trying to get back to him. He could hear someones voice ringing in the distant as he felt himself feeling a little dizzy.

Taking another step forward he tripped and almost hit the ground when he felt someones arm around his waist. He tried to look up and see but he only saw the white mask. The man pulled him closer to his body and he sucked in a breath as the pain swept through his chest. Leaning back into the person behind him he felt his hood being pulled back over his face. _Oh that wasn't good._ Harry thought and then laughed at himself. Then he heard a voice near his ear.

"Hang on," Severus said. "I'll get you out of here and up to Hogwarts. Your bleeding bad so hold on."

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes and just let Severus take him wherever he was going. He opened his eyes one last time as saw the fighting slowly getting farther and farther away as he disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. He heard Severus's voice again but it soon was clouded by silence as Harry tried to keep his eyes open. Taking in one more deep breath and wincing when he felt the pain hit him again Harry gave into the darkness that had been threatening to take him.

Severus looked down at Harry and groaned. _Stupid boy._ He quickly picked Harry up into his arms and took off towards Hogwarts. He could hear the battle slowly disappearing from hearing sight as he reached Hogwarts. He ran down the long corridors and kicked open his door and then placed Harry down in his bed. Looking down at his own blood covered clothes. He quickly muttered some healing spells and then grabbed some potions before setting to work of forcing them down Harry's throat as he continued to heal his wounds.


	5. Pondering

**Hey guys!!! Well here is Chapter Five. I'm not sure how my grammar and spelling have been and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in those areas. Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

_Chapter Five - Pondering_

Harry bolted straight up in his bed and looked around. Looking down at the black sheets and then around the furnished room he realized he wasn't in his bed at all. He looked around to see if he could figure out who's room he was in before he pulled the covers of himself and stood up. Closing his eyes briefly has a wave of dizziness hit him before he heard a sound of metal clicking and the a brush of robes near him. He opened his eyes and found Severus placing a potion on the night table by the bed before he turned to look at Harry.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Alright," Harry said. "Bit dizzy."

"Drink this," Severus said handing him a potion.

Wincing at the horrible taste of the potion has it slipped down his throat Harry looked around the room again. "Am I in your room?"

"Yes," Severus said. "It was too dangerous to move you. In your condition."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You were hit with a couple cutting spells," Severus said. "After bringing you back here you had an allergic reaction to one of my healing potions which put you into a fever for a couple days.

Bitting his lip. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," Severus said.

"How did the battle go?" Harry asked.

"Good," Severus said. "The goal was completed."

"Goal?" Harry asked.

"Yes,"Severus said. "To create a diversion."

"What for?" Harry asked. "I never heard.."

"That's not important," Severus said. "You should get out. A lot of people have been asking for you."

Harry questioned Severus's answer before sighing and leaving the room. He made his way up to his dorm where he quickly changed before heading to the great hall for something to eat. He looked around and spotted Hermione sitting by herself reading a book. He watched her tuck a piece of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear before he walked over to her. He sat down beside her and watched her frown at the page she was reading before she lifted her blue eyes to him. She smiled as her eyes widened before he gave Harry a hug.

"I heard about you," Hermione said. "That must have been horrible to be caught up in the attack on Hogsmeade."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape found you bleeding in Hogsmeade," Hermione said. "Don't you remember?"

"Er..not really" Harry said.

"I'm just glad your alright," Hermione said. "The attack has been in the Daily Prophet for days. They kept mentioning a boy with a blue shield."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they said he must be Voldemort's heir," Hermione said.

"Your not afraid to say his name?" Harry asked amused.

"No," Hermione said.

Harry smirked to himself. "Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" Hermione asked.

"No reason," Harry said. "Just that..."

"Muggleborns fear him more," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I don't fear him," Hermione said. "Have you spoken to Ginny?"

"No why?" Harry asked.

"She's been distant to everyone," Hermione said.

"I never really talked to her anyways," Harry said.

Hermione looked down the table and watched Ginny as she looked around all nervous before she opened a little black book. Trying to see what the book read she realized it wasn't a school text.

"She keeps opening that book," Hermione said.

Harry turned his head and looked over at Ginny and then at the little black book. Taking a breath when he realized that was Tom's book he shrugged his shoulders to Hermione and then stood up making way over to her. He sat down beside her and watched her as she seemed to write in the book. She was so busy writing she never realized he was there but when she did she slammed the book closed and threw it into her book bag.

"Interesting book," Harry said, "Where'd you get it from?"

"None of your business," Ginny said.

"I think it might be," Harry said.

"Well you're mistaken," Ginny said. "I found it, so its mine."

"Does it say Riddle on the front?" Harry asked.

"Why would you care?" Ginny asked.

"Because," Harry said.

"No, it does not," Ginny said. "It's just a blank book that I write in."

Harry watched her get up before he looked back down at Hermione. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way back over to Hermione and sat down.

"Probably home sick or something," Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lucius walked down the corridor in the Riddle Mansion till he came to a black door. Knocking on it a couple times he slowly stepped inside. He looked over at Voldemort before he spoke.

"My Lord," Lucius began. "It is in the walls of Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I made sure. Draco placed it in the library."

"Good," Voldemort said. "Do you know who found it?"

"Yes," Lucius said. "The Weasley girl."

"Has she begun writing in it?" Voldemort asked.

"Draco says she has," Lucius said. "A lot."

"Hopefully she reaches the middle of the book," Voldemort said. "Then I will slowly take control of her and make sure the book is placed in a safe Chamber. Soon she will rise."

"Are you sure no one else will be able to get in?" Lucius asked.

"Only Salazar's heir can get in," Voldemort said. "And that is me. Although I am sure Harry would be able to open the doors to the passage. Does he suspect anything?"

"No," Lucius said. "Severus said he seems oblivious to anything. He has healed well."

"Good," Voldemort said. "It won't belong and I will have everything in safe places. Harry already carries the ring. As long as I have at least three parts completely secure I will be able to take this world."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows?" Lucius asked.

"I think he might," Voldemort said. "But he won't harm his Saviour and as long as he survives I will also. You may go. Keep me inform of the girl."

"Yes, My Lord."

----------------------------------------------------------

Albus paced around in his office looked at his clock before he sat down. It had been years of looking and finally he was sure. Tom Riddle had created Horcruxes out of his own soul. He was sure after running through his memories that Salazar's locket was one of them. But after some research and searching for it he came up with nothing. He remembered going into the cave and finding only a locket with a note from a person known as _R.A.B_. Who was this person and how did she/he figure out what Tom was doing to make sure he stayed immortal in the world. He also thought of the ring. Tom's father's ring that Tom had stolen when he was a boy. Was it the same ring he saw on Harry's finger a couple days ago. He asked Severus about it but he only know that it was a gift to him. Was Tom trying to place his souls in places he wouldn't go.

He was sure there were at least seven pieces of Voldemort. One was in the ring, one was in the locket. He was a little sure that one had been placed in his snake Nagini. That he always kept around him. Why you might asked. To keep that piece of his soul safe. It would be foolish to stick a Horcrux in a living soul unless you would know where and if it was safe. Thus with Nagini always with him he could and would insure its safety. And then there was the piece residing in his body now.

Where the other three where was still a mystery. The man had chosen objects that were close to him and held some sort of power. The locket was from Salazar Slytherin so was it possible he had used some relic from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure of what object he would use from Ravenclaw but he was sure he could use the cup from Hufflepuff. He remembered the cup going missing years ago before Harry was born. It was also possibly one was lying in the school. Tom had come back years ago but what for? He tried to get the sword of Godric Gryffindor but had failed. So what other object would he use there was only two items in this school that he could use. The sorting hat and the sword. Neither was a Horcrux so he had to use something else. _What else would he use?_

Running a hand through his beard he looked around his room at the sorting hat and then at the sword. Closing his eyes for a moment before he heard a knock on his door.

"Albus," Tonks spoke coming into the room. "We think we've located the cup."

"Where?" Albus asked.

"The Malfoy Manor," Tonks said. "We've searched the old orphanage he came from there was nothing. No signs of anything but he did find a box full of some pictures from a long time ago. After looking the pictures over we noticed they were taken by the Malfoy Manor. We think he might have been friends with Lucius before Lucius became one of his followers."

"It is safe to say that Lucius is part of his inner circle," Mad Eye said coming in and closing the room. "He would be able to trust him with it."

"Yes, but would he risk something like that?" Albus asked. "Would he place apart of him in place where the ministry and many other people go. Without any wards or spell protecting it."

"He might," Tonks said. "Maybe he thinks if its out in the open no one will take notice of it."

"That is possible," Albus said. "But I do not believe Tom would be that foolish. But we still must go and see."

"We could see if Severus would look," Mad Eye suggested.

"No," Albus said. "I would not risk his life."

"But he's the only one that could get close enough," Tonks asked.

"Is he," Albus asked. "What of young Snape?"

"He would never go looking in there," Tonks said.

"Unless he found a way to convince him of needed it, or even young Malfoy," Albus said.

"I don't think either of them would take it," Mad Eye said.

"Then we must find someone else to go in," Albus said. "A student maybe. One that is close to one but could still get in."

"What about Miss. Granger?" Tonks suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Albus said. "If we could get her to look for it. She would be able to get there with Harry's help would she not?"

"She most likely would," Tonks said.

"We need to confirm that the cup is there," Albus said. "I will talk with Severus and then we will plan our next move. We don't have long before the prophecy takes place. And it must take place."


	6. Order of the Phoenix

**Well here's chapter six. Have fun reading and please review at the end!!**

_Chapter Six – Order of the Phoenix_

The weeks had passed and finally Halloween was approaching fast. News fled throughout the school that their was going to be a Halloween bash on Halloween night and everyone was asked to dress up. There was also suspicions of a shadow lurking in the corridors after dark. And as soon as these suspicions rose Ginny became oddly nervous around those around her. She would constantly look around her as she walked as if she was afraid she would be caught with someone or something. Harry begun to watch her closely expecting something big to happen.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting down beside him.

Harry watched as the portrait closed behind Ginny. "Nothing much Hermione."

"Have you finished your essay?" Hermione asked. "For Defense."

Frowning Harry spoke, "Not quiet."

"Have you even started?" Hermione asked." Don't tell me your waiting to the last second like Ron."

"Like I'd wait to the last second like that git," Harry said. "I'm almost finished it."

"That's good," Hermione said. "Have you gotten a costume yet?"

"Not really," Harry said. "I was just thinking as going as a Prince or something."

"Aw that sucks," Hermione said. "I was thinking if someone asked me I'd go as a corpse bride. Dress up in a black wedding dress and wear scar make up."

"That's neat," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking over at Harry. "Are you going with anyone yet?"

Sighing Harry said, "No. I was almost thinking about not going."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry lied.

"If you had someone to go with would you go?" Hermione asked.

"Probably," Harry said.

"Well," Hermione began blushing a bit. "Since neither of us have anyone want to go...as friends."

"Would I have to be your groom?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And you'd have to wear a black tux."

"Alright then," Harry said. "Guess I'm not going to be anyone's Prince then."

Hermione beamed, "You can be my groom instead."

"Well my dear bride," Harry said. "I have to go see something. I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled at him as he got up and left the common room before she gathered her things and ran upstairs to plan her costume. Meanwhile Harry started to trace Ginny around the school till he came to a bathroom. Looking up he found it was the girls bathroom before he opened the door and slide in. Walking slowly into the bathroom he heard Ginny moving around. Raising his eyebrows he slide into a toilet stall and waited for something to happen. He then heard a big banging noise and watched as something slimy slide passed the stall he was in. He then heard a squeal and some footsteps and the bathroom door slammed.

"She's been in her a lot," a girl said.

Harry looked above him and stared into the eyes of a floating ghost. The girl smiled at him before she came down in front of him.

"I'm Myrtle," she said. "Everyone called me Moaning Myrtle."

"Er..hello," Harry said. "What do you mean she comes in here all the time?"

"Oh," Myrtle said. "She comes in here a lot and writes in a book and sometimes talks to herself. She's even talked to the creature that lives in this school."

"Creature," Harry said. "What kind of creature."

"The one," Myrtle said. "That killed me. He has dark red eyes and only comes out at night or when she's in here. He's gone now."

Harry moved out of the stall and looked around the bathroom. He noticed one of the toilets was running over its bowl and then he walked over to the sinks. Frowning he left the bathroom and distantly heard Myrtle saying goodbye to him. Making his way back up to his dorm he found Ginny sitting by the fire reading. He looked over at her and she looked up at him before quickly looking back at her book. Bitting his tongue a little he walked up into his room and decided to finish his essay.

------------------------------------------------

Albus sat by his office waiting for Tonks to arrive. He looked over at the clock and then heard the door click open. Tonks walked in smiling at him before she sat down.

"So its confirmed?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "Severus said they do have the cup in their home."

"Are we going to get Granger then?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "I sent Minerva to get her she should be hear soon."

"Do you think she will do it?" Tonks asked.

Scratching his beard Albus spoke, "Yes. I think she will. She's a smart girl."

"I head she's one on the brightest people in her year," Tonks said.

"She is, but Mr. Snape seems to be very bright himself," Albus said. "He's been answering a lot of Remus's questions in class and its clear he knows his spell, dark or light."

Knocking quietly Hermione opened the door. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger please come in," Albus said.

Hermione shut the door before she turned around and took the seat beside Tonks. She looked up at the young woman before looking over the desk towards Dumbledore.

"You know Voldemort is becoming more and more powerful," Albus began. "Right?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "It's everywhere from ink to papers."

"Have you ever heard of the term Horcrux?" Albus asked

"Yes," Hermione said. "I have read about them. A Horcrux is a receptacle in which a dark witch or wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul to obtain immortality. The person can use anything they wish although using non inanimate object is fairly risky."

"Yes," Albus said. "Do you know how one can create a Horcrux?"

"Well to begin with," Hermione said. "The spell-caster must have split his or her soul into fragments, so one fragment can be implanted into a Horcrux while the other is retained in the spell-casters body. This act must be done after committing murder since it rips one soul apart."

"Yes," Albus said. "No what I tell you, you must swear to never repeat it to anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Alright Sir," Hermione said.

"We have come to believe that Voldemort formally known as Tom Riddle split his own soul into fragments and created Horcuxes," Albus said. "We have been searching for his Horcruxes and after some failed attempt we believe one might be sitting in the Malfoy Manor."

"As in Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure he would do that?"

"We are sure," Albus said. "After talking with Horace Slughorn we are certain he has done this. Why else Miss. Granger would he claim to be immortal."

"I guess I can see that," Hermione said. "But maybe he just thinks because he's so powerful and since no one stands up to him he gets more confidant and then believes he is immortal."

"That is a wise assumption Miss. Granger but that is not the case," Albus said.

"So why have you brought me here?" Hermione asked.

"You are close with Mr. Snape are you not?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Have you noticed that ring he carries?" Albus asked he watched Hermione nod her head before he continued. "We believe that is one of his Horcruxes one of the six he created apart from the one he lives through."

"Okay," Hermione said. "But wouldn't Voldemort want to keep is safe. How did Harry end up with it?"

"How do you think he ended up with it," Albus said. "He does live with Mr. Snape. Who I will now inform you is a Death Eater working for our cause."

"So are you saying Harry knows Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Albus said. "I am positive he does. You would do anything to secure the safety or your school, its students and most importantly your parents. Who Voldemort would kill simply because their muggles.

"Yes," Hermione said "Of course I would."

"Then I must ask you, "Albus said. "Would you like to become a member of the Order of Phoenix?"

"What is this order?" Hermione asked.

"We are a order that I created that will fight against Voldemort in the final war," Albus said. "Tonks, the woman beside you is a member. There are many of us in this order. And I am its secret keeper. We work hard in finding new ways to defeat Tom to save this world. We are all that stands between him and the end of both the muggle and magical world."

"What is it you need me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Find a way to get to Malfoy Manor," Albus said. "Your best bet it Mr. Snape. Who I am sure would insure your safety."

"I'm not sure I could do that to Harry," Hermione said.

"I am not asking you to turn against him," Albus said. "Just simply use his friendship to get into the Malfoy Mansion."

"What is it I need to find?" Hermione asked.

"A cup with the Hufflepuff crest on it," Dumbledore said. "There may be spells around it and the cup should be heavy. It is one of the relics we think Tom has used."

"I'll do it," Hermione said. "But what I will not lie, or trick Harry. If in the end I must help him. I will simply help him in any part I must. He is my friend and friendship comes first."

"My Dear," Albus said. "Then I should tell you more. Have you ever heard of the prophecy that was made before young Harry Potter was born?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "But I do not know what it is about."

"Then let me tell you," Albus said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those you have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord shall mark him as equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

"I do not understand," Hermione said.

"We believe that the night Lily and James Potter were killed the boy names as Harry James Potter was kidnapped," Albus said. "The boy formally known at Harry Snape to be exact."

"Okay," Hermione said. "So let me get this straight you think Riddle created all these souls and now Harry is some sort of kidnapped child who according to this prophecy that _may_ be fake is supposed to have some power and destroy Voldemort."

"Yes," Albus said.

"For some reason," Hermione said. "I now understand why people call you bunkers and loony."

"I am not lying to you," Albus said. "There are Horcruxes out there that Harry must get rid of before he can defeat Voldemort."

"So Harry whose on Voldemort's side is just going to suddenly hunt these things," Hermione said. "And then kill the man who kidnapped and probably raised him."

"If all goes well, yes," Albus said.

"I don't mean any disrespect," Hermione said. "But this is nuts and completely irrational. Harry's not even marked."

"We think he might be under a disillusion charm," Albus said. "Or even a Dark spell Tom created. But even if he is not marked. He is Tom's equal by being his heir."

Hermione nodded before she spoke, "I suppose that's true."

"So Miss. Granger are you joining the order?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Do you swear to keep everything you hear to no one but yourself," Albus began.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Even if it means betraying all you've known and learned."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

"Then Miss. Granger welcome aboard," Albus said. "Your first task is to retrieve the cup from the Malfoy Manor."

Hermione nodded her head at Albus before she stood and left the room. She walked down the stairs thinking to herself and suddenly felt very confused. _Was Harry, Harry Potter? Does he have to defeat Voldemort the man that possibly raised him? What are these Horcruxes and what made Tom create them? _Bitting her lip Hermione continued down the hall and started to figure out a way she could get to the Malfoy Manor.


	7. Growing Feelings

**Hey! Well I had to change somethings in this chapter so I hope you guys will like it. Next chapter will be up shortly. Oh, review!!!!**

_Chapter Seven – Growing Feelings_

Hermione looked herself over in her mirror. She looked down to make sure her dress was alright making some soft curls fall over his face. For some reason she found she looked a lot nicer than scarer in this dress. She pulled it up a little and then left her room. She wondered down some stairs and looked over at Ginny. She was a Greek Goddess. Her green dress tugged her hips tight as she walked over to Neville. Hermione then turned her head and found Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. She stared at him and thought he looked handsome in his black tux. He wore a dark green tie that helped bring out his green eyes. She watched him look up at her and smile.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

Harry just stared at her and felt himself smile. He was surprised she looked to beautiful. He hair was up in curls and some fell elegantly along her face. Her dress hugged her body well. Showing off her curves and slim waist. He looked up into her blue eyes and felt something stirring deep inside him.

"You look...you are beautiful," Harry said.

Hermione beamed. "Thanks, you look dashing yourself."

Harry smiled at her and held out his hand which she took. They made their way away from the stairs and Harry held out his arm for her instead. She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his and the two made their way out of the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence for a while before Hermione spoke.

"I'm excited for this," Hermione said.

"I am too," Harry said.

"Do you think they dressed the Great Hall up all spooky?" Hermione asked.

"Probably," Harry said. "If not I guess its only a dance."

"True," Hermione said.

When they finally reached the Great Hall the doors opened by themselves revealing the dark room in front of them. They made their way into the candle lit room. Hermione smiled when she found there were spiders and different bugs crawling around on the walls. Partly wondering if they were real or just magic. She smiled to different prefects as they made their way through the crowd to a table in the back. She watched Harry pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Harry then took his own seat. They sat there making conversation for a while before Harry stood up.

Holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione felt herself glowing as she took his hand and he pulled her to the middle of the room. She blushed a little when Harry placed his hand around her waist and then took her other hand in his. She slowly placed her right hand up in shoulder and then blushed more when Harry pulled her closer to him as they began to dance. She smiled up at him and found him looked directly at her. She pulled out of his stare and looked around the Great Hall. The Professors really out did themselves Hermione thought. She then looked back at Harry and found herself entranced by his eyes.

"Harry can I ask you something," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Feeling guilt hit her in her chest she spoke, "Are you going home after this, for the weekend?"

"No," Harry said. "But I am going to Draco's. His family has this party and I've always gone to it."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Why," Harry asked. "Would you like to come?"

"Oh, no," Hermione said blushing some more. "I just was curious."

"You can come," Harry said. "You could be my date."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Hermione let the music take them around the room and closed her eyes. She placed her head against Harry's shoulder and let the guilt swallow her up. _What was she thinking? She couldn't go and do this. She was using him._ Opening her eyes back up and pulled away slightly and looked back up at Harry. They stopped dancing at the end of the song and Hermione's eyes went wide when Harry placed a hand under her chin. She felt herself getting lost into his deep green eyes as they seemed to make there way closer to her. She felt herself smiling wide. _Maybe I wasn't using him?_

"Hermione," Lavender spoke coming over to them.

Harry pulled back and looked at her, his hand still under Hermione's chin. Lavender smiled at the two and then turned to look at Hermione.

"Ginny she's disappeared," Lavender said. "Neville is really worried."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked feeling sad when Harry took his hands off her.

"Yes," Lavender said. "No one has seen her. She's left this room."

"I'll go look for her," Hermione said. "You don't mind do you Harry?"

"No," Harry said. "That's alright."

"I'll be back shortly," Hermione said.

Hermione made her way through the crowds and out of the room. She walked quickly looking for Ginny every corner she took when finally she passed by a bathroom and her a voice inside. Stopping and walked back to the door she opened it and walked in. She looked around and found Ginny muttering something under her breath. She walked over to her but stopped when the floor began to shake and she watched wide eyed as the sink in front of her opened up showing a dark tunnel. She walked over to it and looked at Ginny who was staring at her. She gasped when she say Ginny's eyes were red and then froze when Ginny took a step towards her. She let out a scream as she felt herself being pushed over the edge and plunged into the darkness of the tunnel.

Meanwhile Harry finally stopped dancing with Lavender and looked around for Hermione. It had been forty minutes since she left and he was starting to get worried. Saying goodbye to Lavender he left the Great Hall and proceeded to find Hermione. Walking up into the dorms he wondered where she could be and then remembered Ginny being in the girls bathroom that one day. Walking rapidly towards the bathroom he swung open the door and heard to bang against the back wall as he walked forward. He stopped when he saw Ginny crying on the floor. She had her head buried in her hands and was shaking as each sob come out of her tight throat. He then let his eyes wonder over to the tunnel.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at Harry and then turned to the tunnel. She stared at it before she broke back into her sobs and buried her face into her hands. Frowning Harry walked over and looked down the tunnel.

"I pushed her," Ginny sobbed. "I didn't mean to. Someone told me too and then I just did."

"Who told you to?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny sobbed.

Harry looked over at her and saw the diary sitting in her lap. Tom, was he at fault. Looking back down the tunnel he made his decision and jumped down. He felt the wind against his ears as Ginny's sobs disappeared and he landed into a pile of bones. Getting up he looked around and found some more tunnels. Walking down one he was brought into a large room with a bunch of snake statues. He then saw a person walking at the end of the room. He started walking towards it and saw it was a girl in a black dress.

"Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione snapped her head towards him and then tripped over her own feet. Harry slightly laughed at her but stopped when he saw a large snake coming towards her. He ran towards them and noticed Hermione had her eyes closed.

"_What are you?"_ Harry hissed.

The snake turned to him and Harry quickly closed his eyes.

"_I'm a basilisk,"_ it hissed. _"Now leave so I can finish my meal."_

"_Get away from her," _Harry shouted.

"_No, do you really want me too. Tom won't be happy."_

"_Tom,"_ Harry said. _"What does Tom have to do with this?"_

"_Everything. I'm his guardian of the book that stupid girl was supposed to drop in here."_

"_Book. His diary?" _Harry asked.

"_Yeses, now leave so I can feast."_

Harry opened his eyes and watched as the basilisk moved back to wards Hermione. Before he knew what he was doing a shot of green light came from his hands and then suddenly he felt a pull around himself. He gasped as pain shot through his head and dropped to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly and vaguely heard foot steps running to him. He kept his eyes closed as the way of pain disappeared and a pair of hands were on him.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. She watched as her concerned eyes ran over him to make sure he was alright before they looked back at his eyes. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He was surprised when Hermione started kissing him back and then pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said getting up pulling Hermione with him.

"Its okay," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head." That was a mistake."

Hermione tried to say something but Harry shook his eyes and looked over at the dead basilisk. Refusing to meet Hermione's eyes he dragged her out of the room and down a tunnel till he came to the hole opening into the bathroom. After muttered some spells to himself Hermione and him found themselves back in the bathroom. He let go of Hermione and hissed for the tunnel to close and then looked over at Ginny. He felt his heart racing through his chest as he walked over to her sobbing figure.

"Hermione...I...I'm so..so sorry," Ginny sobbed standing up. "I don't know."

"It's okay," Hermione said looking from her to Harry. "Your eyes. It wasn't you."

"But I was there," Ginny sobbed.

Hermione then felt a chill down her spin as she watched Harry's whole presence change. She took a step away from him as he marched over towards Ginny. He ripped the book from her hand and then pushed her against the wall.

"I can't allow you to remember any of this," Harry said. "Obliviate."

Hermione gasped and stepped back some more when a spell came out of Harry's hand and hit Ginny. She watched as her friend stumbled against the wall before she fell to her knees. She looked up at Harry and then over at Hermione.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked. "Hermione what happened to you?"

"I.."

"Shut up," Harry snapped towards her.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled as Harry turned his eyes to her.

She felt as if she couldn't breath as she stared into his dark green eyes and felt like this wasn't the same Harry she knew and had been around. She watched him walk over to her and grab her arm before he yanked her out of the room. She let him pull her around the corridors till he stopped causing her to crash into his back.

"Ha...rry," Hermione stumbled out in fear.

Harry turned to her and stared at her before he blinked a couple times and stared at her wide eyed. He let go of her arm and took a step away from her.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay," Hermione said. "I wasn't as much scared as confused and baffled."

"I should take your memories of this too," Harry said.

"Don't," Hermione said. "I won't tell anyone. I swear."

Harry was about to say something when someone stood behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Severus. Hermione watched as Severus threw something into Harry's hands. She stared at the book before she realized what it was. She reached forward as Severus yelled something at her and felt everything around her turn into a blur. She watched as colors swarmed her eyes as everything circled around them before suddenly the hit the ground. She fell over and landed beside the two books Harry had been holding. Looking up at the Manor in front of her, she shuddered.

Harry looked down at her and then bit his lip. He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. She was about to start walking after him before she turned and grabbed the two books off the ground. She walked slowly behind him trying to stuff the one book down the side of her dress before they reached the door. Harry opened the door and shut walked in, Hermione following him. They stood in the entrance and watched as a girl appeared. She walked over and looked at Harry and then looked at Hermione.

"What is she here for?" Bella asked.

"She came," Harry began. "By accident."

"Take her upstairs," Bella said.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her upstairs and into a room. She sat down on the bed in the room and watched Harry.

"You have the diary on you?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded. "Keep it there. Don't leave this room."

Harry then left the room and made his way downstairs and into the study. He was about to close the door behind him when someone grabbed him and spun him around. He felt a blow to the side of his face and stumbled around the room. He regained his balance and looked over at the person who hit him.

"What the hell where you doing?" Tom yelled." Why the fuck did you go down there?"

"I didn't think it would be good if Hermione was killed," Harry said.

"I could careless if that wrench was killed," Tom yelled. "You betrayed me. You could have lost a part of me."

"A part of you?" Harry asked.

Tom glared at him. "Yes a part of me. Like the ring you carry, its a part of me as you are."

"I didn't know," Harry said.

Tom growled and hit Harry again making his lip bleed. He watched as Harry stood back up and looked at him and scrunched up his face.

"You killed my basilisk," Tom said. "You killed my serpent, my protection. I should rip you limb from limb."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Harry," Tom said. "You fucking owe me now. I should snap that bitch's neck right now."

Harry flinched a little thinking of Hermione's neck snapping.

"She's messing your mind," Tom said. "Why did you flinch?"

"I just did," Harry said.

"You like her more," Tom said. "She's going to ruin everything."

"She won't," Harry said. "I'm sure I can get her to see how side."

"I don't think she's that stupid," Tom said. "In fact I know she's not."

"Father," Harry began.

"Get the fuck out," Tom growled." I can't look at you anymore. I fear I will kill you if I do."

Harry was about to say something more when Tom grabbed him and threw him out of the room. Harry slammed against the back wall and looked at Tom before the door slammed shut. _What was that? Tom has never been like that before._ Harry got off the wall and walked back up to the room he left Hermione in. He opened the door and found it no one was in it. Turning around he quickly made his way back downstairs. He walked around till he came to a far back room and heard someone in it. He opened the door and found Hermione staring at a cup. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Hermione jumped and spun around, wand in hand staring up at Harry. Smiling sheepishly she put her wand away and looked back at the cup.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "I told you to stay in the room."

"What happened to you lip?" Hermione asked. "Your bruising."

"Nothing, answer me," Harry snapped.

"I got bored," Hermione said simply. "Thought I'd explore."

"You shouldn't be exploring here,' Harry said. "It's not safe."

"No one was around," Hermione said. "How come the Malfoy have this cup."

"Because they got it as a reward," Harry said. "For serving the Dark Lord."

"I thought.." Hermione began but stopped.

"Come on," Harry said turning around and leaving the room.

Hermione held her breath and then took the cup into her hands. It wasn't heavy or anything. Frowning she placed it back on the mantel before she made her way out of the room. She found Harry waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. They made their way back up the stairs and she felt guilt hitting her again. She nervously looked around at the different portraits in the room that seemed to be seeing right through her. She fiddled with her hair nervously and shut the door behind her as they walked into the room. She pulled out the diary and winced when Harry grabbed it from her hands. This was going to be a long night Hermione thought. She was surprised to see her trunk was here and walked over to it. She pulled out some clothes before locking her trunk. A part of her feared the cup wasn't anything but only Dumbledore would be able to tell for sure. Turning to look at Harry she wondered how she was going to survive this weekend here at the Malfoy Manor. Especially if there was a chance Death Eaters would be roaming around. She also wondered how she was going to keep her mouth shut from Harry. When she wanted to tell him so badly, like she wanted him to kiss her again.


	8. Malfoy Ball and Hufflepuff Cup

**Hey I'm sorry for the delay. The site on my end was having troubles and I couldn't log in to get this chappie up for you guys. Hope you all like it and please review!!**

**Next Chappie will be up on Monday or I might put it up later today, not sure...**

_Chapter Eight – Malfoy Ball and Hufflepuff Cup_

Hermione woke up the next day to find Harry sitting by her bed. He looked over at her and she gaped when she found his cheek had bruised. She slide across the bed over to him and touched his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"A little" Harry said.

"Want me to heal it?" Hermione asked. "You don't want to have that for the ball tonight."

Harry nodded and turned to look at her. She gave him a small before pulling out her wand and saying some healing spells. She then noticed a box sitting on Harry's lap. She looked down at it before Harry handed it to her.

"You'll need a dress," Harry said.

Hermione smiled before placing the box beside her. She quickly moved around so she was sitting in front of it better before lifting the lid. Frowning at the paper covering it she pushed it aside and gasped. She looked up at Harry before looking back at the dress.

"Harry," Hermione began. "This is beautiful."

She pulled the silky dress up by its straps and stood off the bed. She then turned to look at it in a mirror. She ran her fingers down the soft dark blue material and then down the silver gems. She did a spin which made Harry laugh behind her before looking back in the mirror. The dress was made of dark blue material that brought Hermione's eyes out. There were small silver gems along the waist and the bottom of the dress which flared out at her knees.

"I wasn't sure what type of dresses you liked," Harry said. "So I picked out a slim strap one. One I thought would look really nice on you."

"It's perfect Harry," Hermione said. "Thank you."

"The ball starts in about three hours," Harry said. "Narcissa and Pansy will be in then to bring you down."

Hermione nodded and then watched as Harry left the room. She looked back at her beautiful dress and did another spin before placing it on her bed. May this wasn't going to be too bad Hermione thought. After having a long shower she came into her room and found a woman placing some make-up and hair products onto a vanity.

"You must be Hermione," the woman said. "I'm Jenny-lee. I'll be doing your hair and make-up. Are quest from Mrs. Malfoy."

Oh, alright," Hermione said.

Hermione sat down in the seat by the vanity and watched as Jenny-lee began doing her hair. After about an hour she stared at done up hair. Soft little ringlets fell along the sides of her face and some fell from the sides of her head. She smiled over at Jenny-lee before sitting back down as the woman did her make-up. Pulling her dress up and placing the straps over her shoulders she heard a knock. She turned around and found Narcissa and Pansy standing in the doorway. Pansy walked over to her and zipped up her dress before pulling out a pair of silver shoes.

"Can't have you walking around in bare feet," Pansy said. "I can see why Harry likes you."

"What?" Hermione said.

"Here let Jenny put your shoes on," Pansy said.

Hermione looked at her for a moment and then watched as Jenny-lee picked up one of the beautiful shoes and waited for Hermione to lift her foot up. Once Hermione had her shoes on she looked herself over in the mirror and then turned to Narcissa and Pansy.

"There are some rules," Narcissa said. "First you can only hang around the man you came with. Second try not to get into debates. A lot of people coming to this are followers of the Dark Lord. And a lot of them aren't going to like you being here. And finally walk and act like you own the floor."

"Don't be all Gryffindor," Pansy said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

Pansy gave her a small smile and then looped her arm around hers and pulled her out of the room. Narcissa followed behind them as they walked through the halls and down the stairs. She stared at all the old statues and items in the entrance hall as they made there way through two large oak doors. She gasped and looked around the large ballroom. She felt Narcissa move passed her and watched as she looped her arm around Lucius's before Pansy left her and walked over to Draco. She just stood there looking around as people started to stare at her. Feeling uncomfortable she started to walk while looking for Harry.

"You look lovely," Harry said.

Hermione spun around and smiled at Harry as he came over and took her arm. She stared at his white tux as he bent down and gave her a kiss on her hand before leading her into the middle of the room. She head music start up as her and Harry began to dance.

"How do you feel? "Harry asked.

"A little out of place," Hermione said. "Everything seems so elegant."

Harry chuckled at her. "Every ball they have is like this. They like to be formal."

"Its almost like," Hermione started but stopped.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

They danced around for a while before Harry took her to get a drink. She gasped when she saw the Hufflepuff cup. She watched as Harry poured her some punch before handing it to her. The slowly made there way over to some chairs where Draco and Pansy were sitting.

"I can't believe you brought her here," Draco said.

"Well believe it," Harry said.

"Your place is really nice," Hermione said.

"Like your thoughts matter," Draco said leaving with Pansy.

"I probably shouldn't have come," Hermione said.

Harry studied her. "It wasn't the best thing to do."

Hermione looked watched Draco and Pansy dance before she let her eyes wonder towards the cup. She had to find a way to get it or destroy it. If it was a Horcrux. She smiled as people came over and introduced themselves to her as the night went on. Taking compliments on her dress and hair. She was about to see if Harry wanted to dance again when the mood in the room took a shift. Lucius and Severus disappeared from the room and soon people were starting to leave.

She watched as Harry stood up as a man walked into the room. Hermione looked at the man and found herself in front of Voldemort. He walked into the room with such a grace that she was sure he could have been misjudged as a member of the ball. Lucius and Severus appeared behind him walking slowly and looking around the room. She felt Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her off her chair. He held on tightly as Voldemort walked around the room and looked at her. He then started towards her. Harry took a step in front of her and he halted. He turned his eyes to him and glared at him for a moment before turning around.

"Where is he?" Voldemort hissed.

Then suddenly a man was thrown into the room. Hermione felt Harry push bing her away from Tom as they moved around the room. She just stared at the man trying to figure out who he was. Voldemort walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair before throwing him as Harry's feet. Hermione gasped and took a step back hitting the drink table.

"This is Black," Voldemort said. "A traitor to me and to all of us."

"Please," Regulus mumbled.

"Please won't save you now," Voldemort said. "What should we do with this traitor."

Hermione heard shouts from people around and looked at Harry who said nothing. She couldn't believe this was happening right in front of her. Voldemort and her where in the same room. A murderer was in a room full of people who didn't care. She watched as the man crawled around on his knees but was slammed back to the ground by Voldemort kicking him. He looked up at Hermione and laughed. His laughter filled the air before Voldemort kicked him again.

"What are you laughing about?" Voldemort hissed. "She's a lot saver than you at this moment."

Then Voldemort raised his wand and suddenly a green light went towards Black. Hermione shrieked and someone stumbled into her and she felt herself hit the table. The table fell over with aloud crash and then the sound of glass hit the room. Harry quickly pulled Hermione to her feet and into his arms. She looked around and found the broken cup. A part of her relieved the only part horrified. It wasn't one. The cup was in ruins. She slowly turned with Harry and found Voldemort looking at her.

"Father..."

Harry's voice sounded before a blast of light hit him and he went slamming into a wall. Hermione went to go after him but stopped when a wand appeared in front of her. She fearfully looked to found Voldemort glaring at her. She stared into his cold eyes before stepping back away from him. Voldemort reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You've bewitched my son," Voldemort said.

"He's not your son," Hermione snarled back at him.

"You impudent bitch," Voldemort growled. "Got it all figured out have you."

Hermione felt his gaze on her head as he tried to make his way into her mind. Closing her eyes tightly she felt him pull away from her abruptly. She opened her eyes and stared at him before he muttered something under his breath. At first she thought he didn't do anything till she felt her whole body turning to fire. She bit her tongue trying to keep herself from screaming as she fell to her knees. The pain soon become more and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her screams filled the room as she fell over. Then it stopped. She opened her eyes and found Voldemort standing over her.

"Watch yourself mudblood," Tom growled. "Or next time it will be death."

Then another pain spill fell over her. She closed her eyes willing herself not to scream but then it stopped. She opened her eyes and found Harry standing in front of her. He was glaring up at Voldemort and he was glaring right back at him.

"She has bewitched you," Voldemort said.

"She didn't do anything," Harry said.

"She's knows something she shouldn't," Voldemort said. "She should watch her back."

Harry looked at him. "What?"

Voldemort took a step towards Harry and then ran a hand over his forehead. Hermione stared at them remembering that was the spot Harry had held before down in the Chamber. Harry winced a little before Voldemort pulled back from him.

"It's slowly braking," Voldemort said before he turned and left the room.

No one seemed to move at first. Hermione slowly sat up pain still burning through her body. She then felt a pair of arms helping her up. She turned and found Harry looking everywhere but her. She looked around and then back at the cup. Moving away from Harry she bent down over the broken relic. Slowly reaching out she ran her hand over the crest before picking the fragment up. She look over at Harry who eyed her funny before they made their way through the room and up some stairs before turning into Harry's room. He led her to the bed and helped her sit down.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. "That was the pain curse. The.."

"I know what it was Harry," Hermione snapped.

"Let me get you something," Harry said leaving the room.

Hermione closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. Why had she reached forward. What was going to happen now. She had to stay close to Harry. For Dumbledore and herself. She felt drawn to him. A moment later she felt someone running a handover her forehead and opened her eyes. Harry smiled down at her and handed her a potion which she drank quickly.

"Your lucky," Harry said.

"I'd say I wasn't," Hermione said. "Harry are you.."

"No," Harry said. "I'm not and never will be. He's my father."

"He's your father," Hermione said. "He can't be your father Harry. He's a horribly man."

"He is my father," Harry snapped. "He raised me. That's all he needs to do be known as my father. He's not a horrible man. What he does, he does with reason. I support him all the way."

"You support him cursing me," Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said. "Not that. But I can see his anger."

"Harry that doesn't...

But then Harry kissed her. She found herself melting into his embrace but winced when she felt a little pain on her side. Harry pulled away from her and looked at her. He needed to stop doing that. He then laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I will protect you," Harry whispered. "I will do everything I can."

Hermione let herself drift off in his arms. She felt her eyes sting a little. She wanted to cry for Harry. He knew nothing, nothing and all. He stood by a man who was keeping everything away from him. She closed her eyes tightly as some tears fall over her face. He wouldn't be able to protect her. If she went too far. Voldemort would snatch her life away. He would do more harm to her than just a simple pain curse. She held the piece of the cup close to her heart. What was going to happen now. It wasn't a Horcrux. She wasted her time. She put her life in danger and went through that stupid spell. Maybe Dumbledore was really off his rocker.


	9. Rowena Ravenclaw's Relic

**Hey! Well here's Chapter Nine. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!!!**

_Chapter Nine – Rowena Ravenclaw's Relic_

Harry sat in the carriage looking out the window as Hermione read her book. He wondered what had gotten Tom so mad. Why would he be mad over a simple snake. Groaning he looked over at Hermione and knew he had to distance himself from her. Falling in love was not something he needed. He was to grow up alone and take over the world and then just maybe fall in love. If someone would ever love the monster he would become. She would be in danger too. He used a painful curse on her and he was sure she was still trying to get over it. When the carriage stopped he helped Hermione out the door before pulling their trunks out of the back. He watched the thestrals walk off and thought about how he was able to see them since he could remember. He walked in silence with Hermione down the hall and into the Gryffindor tower.

"I can take my trunk from here Harry," Hermione said.

Harry passed her trunk to her and then left her alone in the common room. He made his way over to his bed and opened his trunk. Looking around in his trunk for a while he found Tom's diary and pulled it out. He opened the book and found only blank pages. After flipping through it a little he threw it back into his trunk and sighed. _What was the basilisk protecting and what was Tom up to?_

-----------------------------------------

Hermione walked slowly towards Dumbledore's office. Guilt plaguing her heart at each step. A part of her was telling her just to forget about the cup but the other part told her that it was the right thing to do. Mumbling the secret password she walked up onto the spinning staircase as it took her towards the door with the Griffin knocker on it. She knocked on the door and then entered the office. She looked around and gasped. She stared at the cage with the red Phoenix in it. She had never seen it before. She then pulled out the piece of the cup and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Aw the cup of sweet Helga Hufflepuff," the sorting hat said. "Well what used to be."

Hermione turned and looked up at the top shelf. "Yes it is."

"What a beautiful relic," the hat said. "Don't you think. One of the five relics that were once a part of this school. Salazar's locket, Godric's Sword and..."

"Oh Miss. Granger," Albus said walking into the room. "What a nice surprise."

"Sir," Hermione began. "I brought the cup. What's left of it. It wasn't anything. I think your mistaken and I believe your theory on Horcruxes is wrong."

"Miss. Granger," Albus began." I can assure you there is Horcruxes out there, that are parts of Voldemort's soul. This is just one of the many theories that now as been tested."

"Are you sure you just haven't been popping too many lemon drops in your mouth," Hermione asked

Dumbledore chuckled at her. "I am sure."

He waved his hand over the fragments and frowned. Hermione knew he was hoping for something to happen.

"Do you have any idea what else he might have used?" Hermione asked.

"The relics of the founders," Albus said. "But since it seems he did not use the cup. It may be he never used anything else relating to the founders but the locket of Salazar. You may go Miss. Granger."

Hermione watched him walk off into his back room and looked back at the sorting hat. She grabbed the piece of the cup and placed it back in her book bag. Her own curiosity getting to her, she made her way over to the hat.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"What?" the sorting hat asked. "Oh where was I. The locket of Salazar Slytherin, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the thoughts of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," the hat said. "All of which something that is dear to them. Something that they shared amongst each other. All of which become a part of their dream and the founding of this school."

Hermione decided to head to the library and began pulling books off the shelves. She carried them over to a desk and began to skim through them. Stopping ever once in a while to take some notes before she continued. She heard a chair move close by her and looked up and found Harry sitting at her table.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I've been looking for you," Harry said. "I want to make sure your not going to tell anyone about the Chamber. And I want to know how you are with what happened"

"The chamber," Hermione said furrowing her brow. Where did she just read that. "I'm okay. It wasn't anything I couldn't take."

"Hermione," Harry said.

"I'm fine really" Hermione said. "I won't tell anyone what happened. It's our secret."

"That's not.."

Then it hit her. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said. "Its the secret chamber Salazar Slytherin created before he left the school after his betrayal to the other three founders. Only the heir of Slytherin could open it. Voldemort."

"So no one else would be able to get in," Harry said. "Only him."

"Yes, since he would be the only one who could speak Parselmouth," Hermione said. "Except you."

"So it could be used to keep something secret in it," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Like that basilisk or something more."

Harry thought back to the diary that was sitting in his trunk. _There had to be something with it. What was Tom using it for? If he could just figure it out. He could help him. _Looking at the book Hermione had he took one and began to read.

Hermione looked at him. "If you find anything on the founders can you tell me?"

"Alright," Harry said wondering how he could have thought about distancing himself from Hermione.

Hermione continued to read till finally she came across a section. Pulling away from it she flipped through some pages and then flipped back.

_The four founders carried various objects with them that they intended to mold into the school. Godric Gryffindor carried the bewitched sorting hat that would place students to their appropriate houses. Each house representing a founder. Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Gryffindor for the brave, and Slytherin for the crafty who would end up being the only house of pure bloods. Along with the hat there was his sword carrying his crest. Then there was Helga Hufflepuff who brought the glorious cup with the crest of Hufflepuff. Along with them there was Salazar Slytherin who brought his secret locket with the beautiful serpent crest. And finally there was Rowena Ravenclaw who brought her intelligence and thoughts all in one simple..._

_These four items would stand in the Great Hall in front of each table showing the students what their house represented. What their house could become and what secrets lied within these relics. Students would see the cup as a symbol to improve themselves since their house would be the house all would look down upon. The sword would encourage those to bring their inner strength out and protect those around them. The locket would show that being crafty wouldn't all that would lie in their hearts. But maybe love or most importantly secrets, and the dark arts that could be hidden inside something like the locket, or the heart of a person. Then there was Ravenclaw whose relic would push its students to push their minds farther and farther to achieve the greatest they could. Showing them that thoughts, paper, and ink would take them far in their lives. _

Hermione bit her lips. Someone ripped out the piece telling what Rowena's relic was. Closing the book with a sigh she sat down and looked at Harry. She watched him look at her before she gathered up all the books and put them away. Coming back over to Harry they made there way back up to their common room.

"Hermione," Harry began but stopped.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her and then turned around and left the common room. Hermione felt like going after him but stopped herself and went upstairs. She took out a piece of paper and began to write down some thoughts.

_Godric...sword...courage...protection...Salazar...pure bloods...Dark _

_Arts...Voldemort...Harry...__Helga...cup...loyal...Rowena...thoughts._

_...intelligence...something...simple...minds...think...thoughts..._

_...ink..paper...read...book...thoughts...secrets...paper_

_Journal_

Hermione snapped up and looked at her piece of paper. A journal. Did Rowena bring a journal with her, a book of all her thoughts, spells, and had it placed as the relic of Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw students were smart because of all the time they spent studying, reading books. But where would she find something like that. There was nothing. She stood up and looked at her paper. _Journals where would one place a journal in the school. Where would Tom place the journal. In the chamber of course. _Pacing around her room she tried to think about what she had seen down there. The basilisk had come out of a hole. Maybe it was in there. Maybe it wasn't down in there yet and he was just getting Ginny to put it down there. Her eyes were red. She had been possessed by him.

"Come on think," Hermione said to herself. "The diary."

Hermione snapped and looked around her room. She grabbed her wand and slowly made her way out of her dorm. She walked along the balcony to the boys section of dorms. She was about to open the door to Harry's dorm but stopped. Looking over the balcony to make sure Harry wasn't around she took a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping in quietly she looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. Closing the door behind her she made her way over to Harry's trunk. She closed her eyes as she opened it and beamed when it wasn't locked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

She then begun pulling robes out of her way as she searched for the Diary. When she found it she felt her heart pounding. Picking up the book she quickly placed Harry's things back into the trunk and closed it. Moving fast she left the room and locked herself in her dorm. Leaning back against her door she listened to see if anyone was around holding the diary close to her chest. Pain and betrayal running though her mind.

"I'm doing this for him," Hermione muttered. "To save him and help him."

She walked over and sat down on her bed and opened the book. Finding the pages were blank she muttered some revealing charms but still nothing was shown. Grabbing her quill she began to write but stopped when something appeared.

_You are a clever witch aren't you. Have you figured it out Hermione Granger. Are you looking for something. Let me show you..._

Hermione was sure her heart was going to burst through her chest as she stared down at the writing. Everything around her was quiet. There were no sounds as she stared at the words that formed on the page next. She snapped the book shut and closed her eyes. The words running through the darkness of her eyelids.

_The Diary of Tom Riddle profoundly known as the Diary of Rowena Ravenclaw_

Opening her eyes she let herself come down before trying to think of how this could be a part of Voldemort. It possessed Ginny. So that showed a part of Tom was in there. Ginny was trying to hide it and the basilisk was supposed to protect it. Blood started to pound through her ears as she stood up. She had to get rid of it. Especially if it was a Horcrux. Rushing around her room looking for something, anything. She spun around and looked at the diary and picked it up and slammed her door open. She rushed down the stairs and looked around the common room and found no one was around. Walking over the fireplace she watched the flames rising up and down. She opened the diary again and looked at the new writing but from someone else.

_This is my diary. It has been bewitched in a simple way but now must be destroyed. You know its secret. Get rid of it before it falls back into the wrong hands. _

"Hermione," Harry's voice sounded behind her.

She spun around on his heels and faced Harry. He looked at her face and then at the book. She took a step back when he looked back up at her confused and angry.

"Give me the book," Harry said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began. "I was curious. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I took it and had a look. I found out that its Ginny's for sure."

"Give it to me," Harry snapped.

"I was a bit surprised," Hermione said taking a casually step closer to the fire. "I had to use some spells to get it to reveal itself. But I think it might have wanted to reveal itself to me."

"Stop blabbering and give me the damn book," Harry snapped.

Hermione flinched when Harry reached forward and grabbed the book. She kept her hold on it and pulled it back towards her. Harry glared at her and tried to rip it from her hands. Hermione feeling her heart breaking looking at his confused and hurt face pretended she saw someone else in the room. Harry looked over his shoulder and Hermione ripped the book from his hands and flung it into the fire. Then everything around them seemed to stop. Harry turned to her and then suddenly raised a hand to his forehead and dropped to the ground. She could hear the flames behind her burning more and making odd sounds. She moved closer to Harry and turned around and watched in horror as some form appeared in the flames. Then a bright light erupted in the room and an explosion of ashes followed. She closed her eyes and felt Harry pull her closer to him as the ashes blew out and into the common room. When finally she opened her eyes she found the fire was gone and ashes were laying everywhere in the the room.

Students started to come out of their rooms and came down the stairs. Hermione got to her feet with Harry behind her looking at her closely. Then there was a sound near the portrait and Dumbledore came walking in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said hesitantly. "I accidentally threw a book in there and this happened."

Dumbledore studied her for a moment and then looked at Harry who was looking at the fire with an odd expression. He looked around the room and felt as though a presence had just been among them.

"Miss. Granger come with me," Albus said.

Hermione nodded and moved away from Harry. She watched as Dumbledore waved his hand and the common room was clean again before they left the tower. They walked quickly to his office where he shut the door and turned to her.

"What was that?" Albus asked.

"One of them," Hermione said. "I did some research and learned Rowena's relic was a diary. Harry carried a diary that had Riddle's name on it. I took it and found out if was her diary.

She continued to talk telling him what she wrote to her and then how she threw it into the fire. She told him about the figure she saw and the light and how Harry held his forehead oddly before the ashes went everywhere.

"I do believe Miss. Granger," Albus said smiling at her. "You destroyed the first of the seven Horcruxes of Tom Riddle."


	10. Three, Two, One, Times Up

**Hey!! Next Chappie is up!! Please Review!!**

_Chapter Ten – Three, Two, One, Times Up_

He felt a rib break as he hit the floor. Pain running through his forehead to his chest. He could hear his muffled voice ringing through the air as his vision blurred. Trying to stand he licked his bleeding lip before a hand closed around his throat and slammed him against the wall. He winced when he felt a hand close around his wrist and a snap filled his ears. Rising his head he found himself staring into a red abyss.

"Who?" Tom hissed.

Harry immediately thought of Hermione. How he had seen the way she threw the book into the fire. She did it on purpose he was sure but why. Looking into Tom's eyes trying to think of a name. Any name beside her. One he heard throughout the common room or halls anything. A girl he saw hanging around Lavender, sometimes with Hermione. Then before he knew it the words were rolling of his tongue.

"Patil," Harry whispered.

"What?" Tom growled pushing Harry more into the wall.

"Parvati Patil," Harry said.

Severus snapped his head towards Harry. He knew Tom was mad but taking it out on the boy was just ridiculous. He never knew what the importance of the diary was. He watched as Harry's eyes went to him after saying the name of the innocent girl. A girl who wasn't even in the room that night. He then watched as he released Harry's neck and turned to him. Harry drop to the ground and then slide down the wall almost lifeless.

"Is that true?" Tom asked.

"I'm not sure," Severus said. "I know it was a girl. I didn't know which."

"Very well," Tom said. "She had to know what is was."

"She must have," Severus said. "With Albus running around more trying to find them. I wouldn't be surprised if he had students helping."

Tom then turned back to Harry and knelt in front of him. He ran a hand through his messy hair and lifted his head to look into his green eyes.

"You better not be lying to me boy," Tom said.

"I'm not," Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Kill her," Tom hissed. "Kill her by midnight tomorrow. Is that clear."

"Yes," Harry said.

Tom smirked over at Severus before he pulled Harry to his feet. He muttered something under his breath and Harry hissed when he felt his rib being healed.

"Do not heal your wrist," Tom said. "That can be a souvenir for getting my book destroyed."

Harry nodded his head at him and stumbled as Tom pushed him towards Severus. He felt Severus grabbed his arm and led him out of the room before something was shoved into his hand. He then was led down the halls of Hogwarts and into Severus's living quarters.

"Let me get your wrist wrapped up," Severus said. "And check your head over."

Harry nodded at him and sat down in a chair. He looked around licking his lip again before Severus knelt in front of him. He watched as Severus wrapped his arm up a couple times before he checked his head and then his lip.

"That Granger girl is going to cause a lot of trouble," Severus said.

"It was an accident," Harry said.

"I disagree," Severus said. "Are you familiar with the term Horcrux?"

"Not really why?" Harry asked.

"Then I suggest you look it up," Severus said. "It will save you from the Dark Lord's wrath. I'm guessing your going to get rid of Miss. Patil?"

"I don't have a choice now,"Harry said. "I've already started a plan."

"You better get to bed," Severus said.

Harry left Severus quarters and made his way back up to his dorm. After running through his trunk a little for a special vial. He smirked to himself and looked around for his owl. Smiling when he saw her sitting on the window seal he began to work out his plan.

Hermione rolled out of bed early and began getting ready for a full day of classes. She looked around for her book bag and started to slip her book into the bag when she heard a startled gasp from behind her. She turned around and found Parvati shaking as she held on to a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" Lavender asked walking over to her.

"I..."

Hermione walked over to the two girls and watched as Lavender took a step away from Parvati in shock. Slowly reaching out for the piece of paper she looked around the room as it fell into a deep silence. She pulled the paper towards her and watched as Parvati sat down hands shaking uneasily. Then slowly she flipped the piece of paper around.

_Have you ever heard of the phrase "Live everyday like its your last." Well my dear Patil, live today to the fullest for today is your last day you'll ever see the sun rise again..._

"This is stupid," Hermione said. "Someone must be playing tricks on you."

"What if they're not?" Lavender said. "We should tell the headmaster right away."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'll do that now."

Hermione quickly left the girls alone in their dorm and made her way downstairs. She was surprised to find Harry sitting by the fire. He looked over at her as she walked by. Hermione stopped when she noticed his wrist was wrapped up. Walking over to him she looked around to see if anyone suspicious was in the room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Where are you going in a hurry?"

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said. "Parvati she got something a little nerve racking this morning."

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a breath. "A piece of paper. Threatening her."

"Is she alright," Harry asked.

"No, but that's why I have to go now," Hermione said.

Harry watched her turn around on her heels. Her curls flying around with her head before she took off out of the common room. He looked down at his wrist before smirking into the fire. First step complete he thought to himself. He listened to the conversation between the girls and the headmaster before standing up and looking at them. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him as he made his way over to them.

"Do you think whoever did this is actually going to live up to it?" Harry asked.

Albus studied him. "That's hard to say. We are just going to have to watch every step Miss. Patil takes."

Harry watched him leave the room and turned to Parvati. He watched her shake and start to cry into Lavenders arms. He then turned to Hermione. She was standing there looking confused and worried all at the same time. He went over to her and touch her shoulder.

"Do you think she will really," Hermione asked.

"We won't know till it happens," Harry said.

"I guess," Hermione said. "We should get to class."

Harry nodded and the two left for their classes. The day passed slowly as everyone felt their own paranoia hitting them. Students were watching their backs everywhere they went. Harry kept a close eye on Parvati the whole day. He followed her in the hallways whispers threats to her and she'd go running off to Lavender. He laughed at himself when he watched her trip and then freak out about her neck. Then finally dinner came. Everyone sat down minding their own business. Harry watched Parvati closely as she drank her pumpkin juice before he began eating. He was halfway through his own juice when he heard a scream. Looking down at Parvati he found her holding her neck as if she was suffocating. Lavender got up and tried to help her while teachers ran to her.

Parvati looked around the hall as people came towards her. She then felt a pair of eyes on her and turned and stared into a pair of deep green eyes. She then noticed his lips were moving and froze when she realized what he was voicing to her.

_Three, two, one...Times up_

Parvati gasped when she looked at Harry before her world went black. Silence fell over the hall and then suddenly the candles went out. Hermione shrieked and took a step back tripping over her feet. She felt a pair of hands steady her. She turned around as the candles lit back up and found Harry looking at her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem,"Harry said.

"She's dead," Lavender whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------

The air was thick with silence as a man stepped forward towards a small house. He turned around showing the Death Eaters around him his green eyes before turning to a man with red eyes.

"It is time," Voldemort said. "Time to make everything up to me."

"Yes Father," Harry said.

Harry followed Tom towards the house in silence. He watched as the door was blasted of its hinges. They stepped into the small house and saw a woman running into the living room her brown hair trailing after her. When the rounded the corner she was wrapped in her husbands arms both of them looking in fear.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger," Voldemort said. "How are you this fine evening."

"Who are you?" Mr. Granger asked. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Has your daughter ever told you about a man named Voldemort?" Tom Voldemort asked.

The parents took another form of fear and started to step back away from Voldemort. Voldemort pushed Harry forward and then spoke again.

"Do you have any last words?" Voldemort asked. "No that's a bummer. No please don't kill me. Take me but save my wife. Seems like you want to die together."

Voldemort's laugh filled the air as a girl with long blond hair walked around both Harry and Voldemort. She stopped walking just in front of Harry and turned to look at Voldemort.

"Welcome my dear," Voldemort said. "It is time to show us how loyal you will be."

"Yes," the girl said smirking towards the Granger's.

The girl raised her wand slowly loving the way fear creped through the eyes of the Granger's. She muttered two words under her breath and then a beam of green shot out of her wand. Mrs. Granger gasped and stumbled back away from her husband as he fell to the floor. No one seemed to move as Mrs. Granger stared at the face of her lifeless husband before she ran from the room. Harry immediately took after her. He watched as the woman ran out the back door and disappeared outside.

He ran through the kitchen and out the back door. He found her heading off into some trees and took after her. He felt a tree branch hit his face and hissed when blood ran down his skin. He could see the lady running ahead of him and found himself gaining on her. Then suddenly she was gone. He ran to the spot where she disappeared and found her laying on the ground. She turned and looked up at Harry in fear. Harry whispered to her through the air.

_Three, two, one_

The woman let out a scream as Harry raised his wand and then a flash of green hit her and she fell to the ground lifeless. Harry stepped over her body and looked into her blue eyes before walking away from her. He wondered how Hermione would take it and then wondered why he cared. She caused all this trouble but yet. Looking back at the woman one last time he closed his eyes whispering one last time before he disappeared.

_Times up_

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry walked with a girl into a room filled with Death Eaters. They bowed a little as he walked by and stood by Voldemort's side as the girl remained silent. Harry watched ass he slowly bowed her head to Voldemort before standing up straight. Her blue eyes shinned with admiration and determination. Voldemort's voice rang throughout the room for a moment before he took her left arm.

Harry watched as he placed his wand over her arm and then slowly the Death Eater mark appeared on her skin. The snake hissed its tongue out and then slowly in the sky dark black clouds form as a skull appeared with a snake running into and out of its mouth. The girl bit her lips trying to hold back the pain before her arm was released.

"Welcome aboard my darling," Voldemort said.

The girl smiled at Voldemort and then at Harry. Then slowly she turned around and faced the other Death Eaters. She stepped aside as a boy with blond hair moved passed her. He looked over at a man wearing a white mask with some blond hair sticking out before he held out his arm to Voldemort.

"Young Malfoy," Voldemort began." You have proven yourself worthy. Not only did you help bring my diary into Hogwarts but you made sure it got into a stupid girl's hands. I am also pleased to know you retrieved that stupid fake locket. Soon we will find were the culprit hide the real one.

Harry questioned what Voldemort just said before watching ad Draco took the Dark Mark. He was surprised no sound came from him. He was sure Draco was a chicken like his father who let out a small sound when he got the mark renewed on his own arm. He then watched as Draco moved aside and another boy stepped up. The boy looked a little frighten before Voldemort gave him the mark. Then finally the last new student to join Voldemort and his followers stepped forward. Harry watched as her short black hair fell over her face. Voldemort took her arm and soon she let out a little scream before Voldemort released her. She turned her brown eyes over to Harry before she bowed her head and stepped back.

"Parkinson," Voldemort began." I'm a little disappointed in you. I would think you of all would be able to stand getting the mark."

"Forgive me My Lord," Pansy said.

"I'm sure you and Zabini will soon prove yourselves worthy," Voldemort said.

"We will do our best to please you," Pansy said.

Harry then listened to Voldemort as he continued to speak wondering what he was talking about with Draco and the _"fake"_ locket. He watched as the group of Death Eaters slowly left before he went over to the girl with brown hair. She smiled sweetly to him and then the two made their way back to Hogwarts.


	11. Bad and Good News

**Hey everyone!! Here's Chappie Eleven. Next chappie will be up tomorrow!!**

_Chapter Eleven – Bad and Good News_

Hermione sighed and threw the Daily Prophet on her bed. It had been the third killing this week. Outside of Hogwarts. Parvati's funeral had gone by slowing. No one knew who killed her. They had suspicions. Draco, or Zabini but none of them placed Harry. A part of her knew he had done it. Thinking of the paper she wondered why the Ministry was so obsessed with this heir person. Who was Harry. She wondered if he took any part in the killing. She sat on her bed before she laid down on her back.

"Probably," Hermione said to herself. "Of course he did."

Rolling over she looked at the paper and watched as the picture moved. The Aurors were carrying the bodies and some were talking to muggles. She then heard a noise on her window. Sitting up she saw a brown owl trying to get in. She walked over and opened the window and took the letter from his leg. She watched as the owl then flew away before she walked over to her bed and sat down. She ripped the letter open and then unfolded it before she began to read it.

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger, _

_Hello, I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. Last night around twelve an unforgettable curse when off around your family home. We rushed to the scene and found the house was on fire. Upon going inside and searching the grounds we came across two bodies. We are unsure as to how this all happened. And we are deeply sorry we couldn't prevent this from happening. Your Headmaster will be waiting for you in his office when you are ready and will give you further details. Again we are sorry._

_Sincerely, _

_Madam Bones_

Hermione just stared at the letter. Within minutes she broke down into tears. She dropped the letter and laid her head into her pillow and cried her heart out. How did this happen? Why did this happen? My parents, my only family. Sure she had relatives but this was her parents. They were gone. She heard the door open to the dorm and then felt Lavender sitting beside her.

"Hermione what happened?" Lavender asked.

"M..my...parents..they're..g...gone," Hermione sobbed into her pillow.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Lavender said giving her hug before she ran her hand up and down her back. "Why is this all happening. Parvati, all those murders, and now this?"

Lavender sat with her for a while before she left the girl to think. She wondered down the stairs and looked over at Harry. He was looking at her and she answered his question he had been dreading. Then after a few minutes Hermione came down. Harry was about to go over to her but stopped. Hermione had tissue in her hands and her face was all puffy red. She didn't look around but went straight out of the tower. She slowly made her way up the spinning stairs and into Dumbledore's office. He looked up at her and waved for her to sit down. Hermione sniffled and sat down.

"My dear," Albus began. "How are you taking the news?"

"How am I taking it," Hermione snapped. "How am I supposed to be taking it Sir?"

"I didn't mean to upset you," Albus said.

Hermione wiped her nose. "What spell?"

"It was the killing curse," Albus said. "They didn't feel anything."

"Where their bodies harmed?" Hermione asked.

"No," Albus said. "No harm came to them. Although your Mother was found in the forest behind your house which shows us she ran and was followed."

"Can you find out who did this?" Hermione asked.

"No," Albus said. "We traced, the Ministry has traced. They made sure they were untraceable. But we do think Mr. Potter had something to do with it."

"Harry wouldn't," Hermione said.

"He might," Albus said. "He was seen coming into the school grounds early this morning with some girl."

"I still don't think he did," Hermione said while thinking maybe he might have.

"You may trust him," Albus said.

"Don't you," Hermione asked.

Albus seemed to hesitate. "I do, but I don't."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"We have arranged for Minerva to take you to your closet relatives and then you'll be going to your parents funeral," Albus said. "You can have as long as you want to stay out of school."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she felt a string of tears getting ready to flow.

"When you return," Albus said. "We will need you to come to a meeting for the Order."

"Alright," Hermione said.

She then got up and left the room. Once she was packed she went and met Minerva before she portkeyed to her aunts and uncles. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone, not even Harry. When she returned five days later she found snow had fallen on the grounds as she walked with Minerva into the school. The corridors where oddly quiet since people had gone home for Thanksgiving. She walked into the common room and was surprised to see Harry sitting by the fire. She left Minerva and walked over to him.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Better," Hermione said. "The service was beautiful. Everything they would have wanted."

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

"That's okay," Hermione said. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She smiled and laid against him. For some weird reason after everything. How her doubt about Harry. The possibility of Harry killing her parents she still felt safe in his arms. She felt more safe with him than her own relatives and even more than her own parents. They stayed like that for a while before Hermione remembered the meeting.

"I have to go," Hermione said. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Harry said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? Get your mind off things, have some fun."

"I'd like that," Hermione said. "I'll see you later Harry."

Hermione felt her mood lift as she walked down the corridors. Maybe it didn't matter if he aided in killing her parents. Harry was still a kind person. A hot one too. Hermione kept on smiling till she went into Dumbledore's door. Albus looked at her and waved towards the fireplace.

"We have a secret meeting place," Albus said. "Grimmauld place."

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to a large house. She looked around and found her in a living room. The house was slightly creepy. She heard some screaming upstairs and then some shouts before the screaming stopped. Jumping when Dumbledore touched her shoulder. He led her into a large drawing room. She was shocked to see so many people sitting around the table. They all smiled up at her as she sat down. Dumbledore then began the introductions. He first potted to Tonks.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Albus said. "Who you have seen before."

"Wotcher Hermione," Tonks said.

"Dedalus Diggle," Albus continued as the man nodded towards Hermione. "Elphias Doge, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, or Gus. Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Bill, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie Weasley."

"You guys are in this?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Of course," Fred said. "Can't expect us to stay out of trouble."

"Now can you Hermione," George finished.

"There are a few members not here," Albus said. "Such as Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubes Hagrid."

Hermione nodded and then turned her head when two more members came in. She was shocked to see Professor Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Professor," Hermione said.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said.

"And that there is Sirius Black," Albus said.

"I know who he is," Hermione said. "The mass murderer who got off his charges when they found Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters."

"She is smart," Sirius said. "You weren't lying."

"Of course I wasn't you idiot," Remus said.

"Stupid Mother was at it again, "Sirius complained.

"Mother?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smiled at her. "It's a bewitched portrait. She screams things all the time when the curtains get off her by my stupid house elf Kreacher."

"House elf," Hermione said. "That's cruel."

"Can't get rid of him," Sirius said. "He'd run to the Malfoy's and then the Order would be caught."

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Man your like a reporter," Sirius laughed. "Yes, my cousin. Narcissa Black."

"Okay enough," Molly said. "No more blabbering on. Why did you call us Albus?"

"Oh, right," Albus said. "Well one of the Horcruxes have been destroyed."

"Really?" Gus asked. "How?"

"Miss. Granger," Albus said. "She figured it out and got rid of it."

"Congrats," Molly said. "I'm so glad one is gone. You weren't in danger were you Hermione?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I just threw it in a fireplace."

"And it burned?" Gus asked. "That easily, wow."

"I don't think he had spells on it," Hermione said. "I think he was just trying to get in somewhere hidden and safe in Hogwarts."

"How many now?" Tonks asked falling over in her chair. She quickly got back up and muttered an apology.

"Six," Albus said.

"What next?" Remus asked.

"I'm thinking we should lie low on that for now," Albus said. "I know that a locket and ring have been used. The locket you guys got from the cave has gone missing. I think someone stole it back and gave it back to him. I think Tom plans to use it to find the real one."

"Have you figured out who R.A.B is?" Arthur asked.

"No, but I have been looking," Albus said. "There aren't many people out there with the last name that starts with a B. So it shouldn't be that hard. I think he knows we are going after them, so we need to stop on that so he doesn't just go out and get them all."

"That's a good idea," Molly said.

"So what now then?" Bill asked.

"Well I'm not sure," Albus said. "I have figured that he used his snake Nagini as a Horcrux. Since she is always with him. He could control it. The other three I'm not sure. Maybe the Mirror of Erised."

"The cup?" Molly asked.

"Was nothing I'm afraid," Albus said.

"I kind of broke that," Hermione said. "It wasn't anything."

"So what do you want us to do now?" Sirius asked.

"The prophecy," Albus said. "Tom does not know the full prophecy. Severus has told me Tom is going after it. We must get it before he does otherwise he'll know way more than Harry."

"But Harry's on his side," Tonks said.

"Yes," Albus said. "But hopefully he will turn against him."

"How do you plan that?" Charlie asked.

"Love," Albus said.

Everyone looked at him weird for a moment but said nothing.

"We leave for the prophecy after this weekend," Albus said. "Sirius, Tonks, Bill, Gus, Alastor, Elphias and Hermione. You seven along with me will be going in for it."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"The Department of Mysteries," Albus said. "But now that I've been thinking. Along this task we will go after the Mirror of Erised."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Tom came back to use something," Albus said. "It is possibly he used the Mirror."

"Is that the Mirror that shows your hearts deepest desire?" Hermione asked.

"The same one," Bill said for Albus.

"What if we meet them?" Tonks asked.

"Then we fight," Sirius said. "To the death. Don't worry I'll protect you."

"I don't need you protection," Tonks said. "I am very capable of taking care of myself.

She moved her arm to annunciate her words knocking over Charlie's drink. The glass fell to the ground and shattered. Tonk blushed and fixed the cup before glaring at Sirius.

"I'm sure you can," Sirius laughed.

The rest of the meeting went by smoothly and before Hermione knew it she was back up in her dorm getting ready to sleep. She thought about the Mirror and wondered if she'd get to see her deepest desire before the took it or destroyed it. She couldn't believe she had been pulled into this. It was all getting to real. Hermione decided to read a book before she turned off the light and went to bed.


	12. True Intentions

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chappie. I hope you all like it. It's a slow chappie as will the next chappie which will be up Friday (tomorrow)!! I took some shops from Diagon Alley and put them in Hogsmeade for this chappie. **

**A little romance bit of romance for SwishAndFlick31!! Hope you like it!**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Twelve – True Intentions_

Tom walked over to Lucius and Severus. He picked up a glass of something and drank it down before he spoke.

"The prophecy is in the Department of Mysteries?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I did some research and it is."

"Does Albus know?" Tom asked.

"He does My Lord," Severus said. "He plans to go any day now."

"Then we must get there before he does," Tom said. "I must know the rest of the prophecy. I must know what I have to do to keep Harry from swaying."

"Would he really My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure," Tom said. "He has always been very loyal to me. But now I think with that stupid girl."

"Miss. Granger," Severus asked.

"Yes, her," Tom said. "I think he might sway to the other side."

"When do you want to leave?"Severus asked.

"Monday," Tom said.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up Saturday morning feeling good. She sat up in her bed and looked over at Lavender who was still sleeping. She grabbed a towel and then went and had a shower before she got dressed. She picked out some fresh clothes before she admired herself in the mirror. Smiling to herself she made her way downstairs and found Harry already up and waiting for her.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Alright."

They made their way towards the Great Hall and sat down beside each other. Hermione noticed not a lot of students were up with the carriages leaving for Hogsmeade in thirty minutes. They ate their breakfast quietly and then made their way towards the carriages. Hermione blushed when Harry helped her up into the carriage before he climbed into the carriage after her. Hermione kept her eye on the beastly carnivores that were pulling the carriages. She had never seen them before, thestrals.

"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Where do you suggest?"

"It's up to you," Harry said.

"Well I need some new quills,"Hermione said. "Maybe Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

"Alright," Harry said.

"Then maybe a book stores," Hermione said.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You really must read too many books."

"Reading is good," Hermione said. "What type of wand do you have Harry?"

"A holly, 11'', supple, simple phoenix tail feather," Harry replied. "What about you?"

"Oh wow," Hermione said. "Not many wands are made with phoenix tails. Mines a vinewood, dragon heartstring. It associates with my birthday in Celtic lore. What stores do you want to go to?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "But wherever you want to go is fine."

"Don't need anything new?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Harry said.

When the carriages stopped Harry help Hermione out and they made their way to Scrivenshaft's. Hermione looked over the various quills. She then spotting some quills with black and blue pheasant feathers. She made her way over to them and picked out a couple. Harry watched her laughing as she continued to pick out some more quills. She was about to pay for them when Harry placed some Galleons on the counter in front of her.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "I can pay for them."

"Nope," Harry said. "I asked you, so I'm buying everything for you."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Alright."

The man at the till looked at the two before he bagged the quills. Harry took the bag and they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione then sorted through the strange collection of book till she found one on transfigurations and something else Harry couldn't see. He quickly paid for her books and they walked out of the store.

"Where to next?" Harry asked. "Honeydukes Sweetshop?"

"Alright," Hermione said.

They made there way through the crowd of students and wizards till they came to the store. Harry held the door open for her as they made their way inside.

"What's your favorite goody?" Harry asked.

"Well I like the Chocoballs," Hermione said. "I like strawberries. I also like Sugar Quills are funny and Chocolate Frogs."

"My favorite," Harry said. "I think I have every person collected. You should see it."

Hermione laughed. "Licorice Wands are good too?"

Harry bought them some Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs, and Licorice Wands before they left the shop. They walked down the pavement looking into other stores. Hermione giggled to herself when Harry grabbed her hand and led her into The Three Broomsticks. Hermione greeted Madam Rosmerta before Harry and her took a seat at a booth. Harry order Hermione a cold soda with ice and an umbrella and himself butterbeer. They sat talking about different hobbies they like while they drank their drinks. Once they finished they slowly made their way back towards the carriages.

"Hey do you want to get some ice cream?" Harry asked.

"I love ice cream," Hermione chirped.

Harry laughed as they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione looked at the different flavors before she got strawberry and peanut butter on a cone. Harry got himself chocolate and raspberry ice cream.

"Do you want to walk back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Won't it take a long time?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Alright then," Hermione said.

They made their way back to Hogwarts with their bags of books, sweets, and quills. Hermione busied herself with licking her ice cream as they walked into the ground of Hogwarts. She was busy trying to even out her ice cream scope when she felt something cold hit her cheek. She turned and found Harry laughing at her.

"How dare you," Hermione said leaping forward.

She giggled when her cone smacked into his nose giving leaving a melting trail of strawberry and peanut butter. She laughed at him and dropped her cone.

"Oh now your going to pay," Harry said.

Hermione shrieked and ran off. Harry put their bags down and ran after her. She kept on laughing till Harry wrapped his arms around her. She screamed when he tackled them to the ground. She felt his ice cream being smeared all over her face. He smirked at her before throwing his cone off to the side.

"Got you," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and stared at him. She felt herself melting into his green eyes then before she knew it Harry was kissing her. He ran his tongue along her lips before she allowed him to dart his tongue into her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and she realized Harry was the first boy she had ever kissed. Since their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. She stared breathlessly up at Harry went he pulled away. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Harry kissed her again before pulling away.

"Hermione I like you a lot," Harry confessed.

"You better you just kissed me here" Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled at her and got up helping her to her feet. He then placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again. Hermione just melted into his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Hermione was blushing deep red.

"We better get our things," Harry said.

"Yes, yes," Hermione agreed nodding her head.

Harry laughed at her and took her hand in his before he led them back to their bags. He picked them up and they made their way up the stairs and into the school. Harry looked at her and laughed.

"You got ice cream all over your face," Harry said.

"Yes, well so do you," Hermione laughed. "Ice cream is a great treat."

"Yes it is," Harry agreed.

They continued down the corridors neither of them noticed a set or blue eyes and a set of gray eyes watching them from a tower. Albus turned away from the window and smirked to himself. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Sirius looked over at him.

"Is that good?" Sirius asked. "She'll be in danger."

"It is quiet good," Albus said.

"What do you mean?"Sirius asked.

"Love," Albus said.

"Love?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she will falling love with him," Albus said. "And hopefully he will love her back."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"So she can led him to us," Albus said. "Once he cares for her enough. Once he loves her. He's going to do anything to protect her. Which is good for us."

"Are you using her?" Sirius asked angrily. "You toying with them or something?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Albus said. "I merrily got her to get closer to him. For one the Horcruxes and two so he'll love. I am not forcing them to love each other. They are doing that themselves."

"That's kind of disturbing," Sirius said. "That's not right. You are using her."

"We have to do what we need to do," Albus said. "She is the only who really talks to him besides Draco, and Pansy. I had to think of something."

"But this," Sirius said.

"War is a game," Albus said. "Love is a game. A game hopefully we will win. I will do what I have to do to protect this wizard world. To protect my students."

"You could be putting her in grave danger," Sirius said.

"Tom won't hurt her," Albus said. "He won't go as far as to kill her."

"And how do yo know?" Sirius asked.

"Because if he did," Albus said. "He would lose Harry. Harry would hate him for killing the woman he loves and cares for."

Sirius stared at the Headmaster. His eyes shown in a evil sort of twinkle. He smiled at Sirius before looking over at Fawkes. For some reason he didn't like that very much. Hermione maybe a clever witch that could help them. But this, this was like toying with their hearts almost. Like Albus had something else planned deep inside his head. Sirius looked away from him and looked where the two students had been. A part of him felt angered. Like his Godson and that girl were going to get hurt, very badly.


	13. RAB

**Here's Chappie Thirteen!! Please Review and tell me what you think!! Next Chappie will be up tomorrw!!**

_Chapter Thirteen – R.A.B_

Harry sat down by the lake and looked around the area finding no students out by the lake. He wondered what was going to happen next. He spent some time in the library and looking through his books to see if he could find out anything on Horcruxes. Why would one do that to themselves? What if someone destroyed them all? They would die, wouldn't they? But then on the other hand doing that would be a powerful move to keep yourself alive. You would become immortal to all those around you. A very smart move for someone to do. So Father split his soul up into different pieces. How many? Was there a reason he never asked him for help? He could have gotten them to safe places and guarded them for him. Was that book one? Is that why the basilisk was in the Chamber of Secrets? He should have entrusted him with the task of putting it down there. He would have insured its safety.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry looked to his left and found Hermione standing there smiling. She sat down besides him and he took her hand in his.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"Thinking," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "This is a great thinking place."

"Yes so I've noticed," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione began.

Harry looked at her as she paused.

"You've heard of the Potters right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Why?"

"How you know?" Hermione said. "Voldemort murdered them?"

"Yes," Harry said. "So?"

"Well they had a son," Hermione said. "They never did find the boy. Hagrid our grounds keepers went to the house and found it in flames. He only found James and Lily Potters bodies inside."

"Okay," Harry said raising his eyebrows."So maybe the child burned to death."

"I don't think he did," Hermione said.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Harry asked.

"It's just," Hermione said. "I've been wondering. There was never any proof Voldemort, Tom Riddle was in love and married or even had a child Harry."

Harry looked at her and then remembered the sorting when he came to school this year. The hat called him a Potter. Was that just an accident or a coincident.

"So," Harry said. "Maybe he adopted.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "Do you know what your mother looks like?"

"Of course I do," Harry said. "I have a picture of her."

"How did she die," Hermione asked.

Harry frowned. "She got in the way of something. My Father said she just got in the way of something he needed to do. So he killed her."

"And your okay with that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry snapped. "I told you all she got in the way. She was useless to him and me."

"You can't honestly believe that," Hermione said.

Harry stood up and started to walk away. Hermione quickly got up and grabbed his arm turning him to face her.

"Of course I do," Harry said. "He's my Father. I'll believe anything he says."

Hermione was about to say something more when she watched as Harry's eyes widened. He took a step back as if startled before he grabbed her and pushed her behind him. Hermione turned around behind him and found a black dog standing a little ways away from them.

"Black," Harry said. "He died. You saw him get killed."

"I did," Hermione said. "Maybe its not him. Are you sure its him?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I overheard a conversation."

"Maybe its a grim," Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we're going to die."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth and stared at the dog. She watched as he morphed into a human. His long black hair fell to his shoulders and his gray eyes just stared at them.

"Sirius," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her and then at the man in front of them.

"Your not Regulus," Harry said confused.

"Of course I'm not," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black."

"The traitor," Harry said.

"I'm not a traitor," Sirius said.

"You are," Harry snapped. "A traitor to your own brother."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked." Oh wait of course you do."

Sirius stepped forward and tried to grabbed Harry's hand.

"Don't touch me you scum," Harry snapped. "You should have been giving the kiss."

Harry then stormed off from the two of them. What was going on? First Hermione talking about the Potters now Sirius Black showing up. He walked into the school and was surprised to find Draco standing by the doors.

"We have to go," Draco said. "We have a mission."

"What kind?" Harry asked.

"We have to retrieve something," Draco said. "It's important."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," Draco said. "That's why we need to leave now."

Harry nodded at him and then the two of them walked off along the ground. They looked around to make sure no one was watching before they left the ground and apparated. When they arrived at the Riddle Mansion Draco walked off to inform his Father that they had arrived while Harry took a walk around the place.

Horcruxes what else would he use? If the book was one then it could be anything by the founders. A relic? Like the cup. The cup that was smashed. Why had Hermione grabbed a piece of it? Wait. Did she know? Was she looking for one? The book? She threw it into the fire on purpose. He knew she did. But did she really know what she was doing? Did she destroy it? Tom had been so mad about it. Of course she knew. His forehead had hurt for no reason as well. Was that Tom's way of telling him he was mad? He let it happen of course he was mad at him.

Hermione

Did she ask to come to Malfoy's place of purpose then? She wanted to get the cup. Was she working against him or was she just working on someones orders? Like Dumbledore. Dumbledore and his army of men. No, she wouldn't do that. She'd be placing herself in danger. And besides he knew she liked him.

Harry walked into Tom's study and sat down in his chair behind his desk. He was about to close his eyes and lean back in the chair when he noticed a locket sitting in a drawer. He slowly reached down and picked it up. He pulled the locket towards him and looked at it. He flipped it open and watched as a piece of paper fell out onto the desk.

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B_

R.A.B he had seen those initials before. Harry read the note over again and bit his lip. The person stole Tom's Horcrux. Who was it? Harry sat up and placed the locket on the desk. Where had he seen those initials? Who's name was it? Harry stood up and looked around the room. He needed to find Tom's scroll with the names of his followers. He looked around the room opening and closing cabinets. Getting frustrated he started to look harder till he noticed one of the vases on a shelf had something sticking out of it. He walked over and felt the magic floating around it. He quickly said a spell before he pulled the black scroll out.

He slowly untied the green ribbon before he unrolled the scroll. He ran his finger down the names till he came to the scratched out name of Regulus Alphard Black. He stared at the name for a while before he tied the scroll back up. He put the scroll back in the vase and placed the note safely in its locket before dropping it into the desk drawer.

He made his way out of the study and up the cornered stairs. He heard some voices downstairs before he took a left, turned and walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. He walked over to his large bed and sat down on the black sheets. Did Regulus know about the Horcruxes? Is that why Tom killed him because he betrayed him? It had to be. He was dead before Tom got the locket so he was dead before Tom never read the note. How did he find out? Who else knew? Who else wouldn't tell him what his Father had done to himself? Was there a reason why? Why lie to him about Black?

If Regulus had gotten the locket. Did he actually destroy it or is it out there still? Did he get caught before he had time so he just hid it away somewhere? Yes so Tom would become immortal if all his Horcruxes were destroyed. He had to find the locket and keep it safe. He was not going to let everyone around him take his Father away from him. He already lost his Mother. Even if she did die from his Father he would never blame him. He would just mourn her death and wish he could have known her better.

Severus had told him she was a beautiful woman. She had been good at charms and at potions. Severus told him all the time how much he was like his Mother. He was caring and loving even if he was still ruthless and cruel.

"Harry," Bella said opening his door.

"What Bella," Harry asked.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Just been thinking."

"Well I've come to tell you to be ready to leave tomorrow evening," Bella said. "There will be two groups going into the Department of Mysteries."

"Why there?" Harry asked.

"There's a prophecy Tom wants," Bella said. "And we must get it before that fool Dumbledore."

"Alright," Harry said. "I'll be ready."

"You are the one who has to get it," Bella said. "It's all on you."

"I got it," Harry said.

Bella then left the room and closed the door behind her. Harry got up and walked over to the small picture frame sitting by his window. He picked it up and looked at the woman tilting her head, smiling at him. Her green eyes beamed up at him. Eyes that mirrored his own. He watched as her long red hair glistened in the sun. Yes, his Father had loved. He was his Father's son he was sure of it. Why else would he give him a picture? Why else would he allow him to have this picture? He was not a Potter or whatever Hermione had been hinting at. And it didn't matter. He was his Father and he would stand by him till the end.


	14. Mirror of Desires

**Chappie Fourteen for you guys!!! Next chappie will be up tomorrow...obviously, lol. Unless I get sick or something, break a finger. Highly doubt that though. If you notice any grammar, spelling, etc please tell me. I want to be able to immprove cause honestly I can't be perfect at writing this story. That's completely impossible, lol. Thanks SwishAndFlick31 for the constructive feedback, greatly appreciated. **

**I like this Chappie a lot for some reason I can't even justify. I hope you all do too...Please Review!!**

_Chapter Fourteen – Mirror of Desires_

Hermione sighed. Today was the day she'd go with the Order into the Department of Mysteries. She wondered where Harry had disappeared to last night although a part of her figured he had gone off somewhere. She would be leaving soon with and she found herself getting more and more nervous. This was potential dangerous. Anything could happen. What was in the Department of Mysteries? She got off her bed and picked up her wand and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She closed her eyes as the staircase twisted its way up to his office. She stared at the Griffin knocker at the door before taking a breath and going into the office. She almost choked on her own tongue when she saw a girl with dirty blond hair standing by the fireplace.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the Order," Luna said. "I only just joined. They said they needed my Seer ability."

"And you just joined?" Hermione asked.

"I have nothing better to do," Luna said. "Although I guess I could research some more on odd creatures for my Dad."

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Just step into the fireplace," Albus said. "I will follow shortly."

Hermione watched stared at the fireplace as Luna stepped in muttering something about the floo before she was gone in a burst of green. Hermione then stepped into the fireplace and soon found herself stepping into the Ministry of Magic. She looked over to Luna and found her standing beside Elphias, Alastor, Gus, Bill, Tonks, and Sirius. She smiled at them before she moved so Albus could get through. The all walked together in a large group towards some lifts. Hermione watched as Albus nodded towards a woman sitting in a window by the lifts. She nodded back at him before she opened the doors.

"I heard the Department of Mysteries is used to develop terrible poisons," Luna said. "Which Cornelius Fudge secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Your so gullible," Sirius said.

Hermione laughed at the two before she followed Luna into the lift.

"To the ninth level," Albus said.

Hermione watched the different levels as they went by them as they headed down towards the Department of Mysteries. Once the lift stopped Hermione found herself facing a bare corridor that led to a plain black door. She waited for Alaster and Tonks to get out first before Luna and herself walked into the corridor. She walked down a little so that everyone else could get off the lift. Then she heard it move back up towards the Atrium.

"Well lets get moving," Albus said.

"Right," Alastor said.

They walked down to the black door and slowly turned the handle. Alastor walked in first with his wand ready and then made room so everyone else could follow. Hermione was surprised to see candles burning blue in this circular room. She heard Luna say something about the floor and looked down and found it looked like they were standing on water. She heard the door close behind them all and watched as the room began to spin. The doors moving rapidly around them till they stopped.

"What now?" Bill asked.

"This will be impossible," Elphias said. "They move. How will we get out."

"Mark them," Hermione said.

"Get idea," Albus said getting ready to mark the doors.

Hermione moved to one of the doors on the right and tried to open it. She held her breath waiting for the room to spin but it did not.

"It's locked," Hermione said.

After they all tried come spells it was determined this room did not open. Hermione then watched as Bill opened a door into a room that was full of planets. Hermione gasped and stepped back from that room.

"That's a very odd place," Luna laughed.

Bill closed the door and watched as Albus marked it before the room spun. When it stopped she opened a door to her left and decided to walk in. Luna quickly went after her followed by Sirius. Hermione turned around to see if everyone else was coming and gasped. The door ripped out of Sirius's hands slamming into Bill as it closed. The three of them tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. They waited to see if the others would come in after them but no one came.

"Guess they forgot to mark it," Sirius said.

"Or didn't have time," Luna said. "Bill was pushed back into the spinning room."

"Well lets keep moving," Hermione said. "These rooms are bound to join somewhere."

"Good idea," Luna chirped looking around.

Hermione studied the rectangular room and noticed some desk beside some large tanks. She walked over and found some pearly white brains floating around in some green liquid.

"Guess Fudge is also trying to control people," Luna said. "Implanting brains."

Sirius snorted. "I highly doubt that Luna."

"Never know," Luna said. "He is a bit loony."

"Yeah," Hermione said looking over at her. "Loony alright."

"Well lets move," Sirius said. "This room gives me the creeps."

Luna moved to the door closest to them and pushed it open. Sirius and Hermione went through the door right after her to insure they didn't get separated. Hermione gasped when she saw the dancing, diamond-sparkling light. She looked around and found herself completely surrounded by clocks. There where large and small, Grandfather and carriage hanging in spaces between desks and bookcases.

"It's like a thousand ticking noises at a second," Luna said.

Hermione nodded and looked around and found a couple bell jars standing in a corner and on a desk. One making the sparkling light in the room the other had some weird material like wind bellowing around in it. She walked closer to it and found a small hummingbird moving through the material. She turned away from the jar and found a large glass case standing along one of the walls full of time-turners. Se was surprised to find various sizes in time-turners.

"Lets go through that door," Luna said.

She walked down a narrow corridor between the desks and the time-turners till she came to a door. Hermione and Sirius followed her into a small dark room. Hermione noticed there was only one candle lighting this room. She walked around the room till she saw something shining off the light in one of the corners. Hermione walked over to it and found herself staring at the Mirror of Erised. She ran her fingers along the inscription along the top of the Mirror.

She turned to look at Sirius and Luna and found them looking at other items in the room. She turned her head back to the Mirror and gasped. She stared at the burning buildings that stood behind Harry and herself. She watched as Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her on her cheek. He then rested his head on her shoulder and as both of them stared at her. She couldn't believe it. Was this her hearts desire? She then gasped when she saw a scar on Harry's forehead. She looked back over at Luna and Sirius before she took a step closer.

She watched as it looked like Hogsmeade and then Diagon Alley burned behind them. She felt herself smiling when she placed her hand of Harry's arms that were tightly around her. She then found herself staring at a mark on her arm before a Phoenix flew in front of them and the Mirror shattered.

"Well its not one," Sirius said. "Come lets go through this door."

Hermione pulled herself away from the broken Mirror. She noticed a piece of it was still in place and could see a little bit of fire in it. Sighing she turned and went through the door and into a large room. This room was dimly lit. In the center of it, Hermione found a stone pit that was about twenty feet deep. There were benches running along the room that descended into steps towards a large dais in the middle of the pit. Hermione walked around a little ways and found an ancient stone archway standing in the dias. She watched as the tattered curtain fluttered like it was being touched by someone.

"Did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There's just lurking in and out of sight," Luna said. "I heard it from that veil."

"This room smells of death," Sirius said. "Lets get moving."

Hermione was about to move when she heard some voices coming from the veil. She looked at it and listened as it said the same words Luna spoke of. She shuddered and looked over at Luna who was watching the veil with amusement.

"It's a cold room," Luna said. "Like its a death room."

"Maybe it is," Hermione said.

Hermione then moved and opened a door to a room lined with towered shelves. The roof Hermione noticed was high like a church and was very cold. Hermione stared at the dusty glass orbs as she walked down the rows. She noticed each of them had a yellowed label underneath them. She then looked at the blue flame candles set in intervals along the shelves. Hermione looked down the row of 55 and found it plunged into darkness. She wondered if it was an illusion to make it look like the room went on forever filled with these prophecies. She noted to herself some of the orbs were light inside while others were dark and cold. She wondered if that was because these prophecies had been fulfilled or if the person who was supposed to fulfill them died. She started to skim some of the prophecies going along some of the rows looking at the different last names before she found one that read "Harry Potter."

She slowly reached for it and picked it up. She watched the blue material swim around inside of the orb with the name Harry Potter swirling around in the material before she turned and crashed into a body. She felt that person's hands steady her and thought it felt oddly familiar. Looking up she met a pair of green eyes. She gasped and took a step back. Harry just stared at her, his eyes reflecting confusion, hurt, and betrayal. Hermione didn't know what to do. She watched as he just stared at her as if he was trying to determine what to do. Then he extended his hand.

"Give that to me Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head." I'm sorry Harry. I can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Hermione was about to answer when he took a step closer and looked at the orb. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at the words swimming around in the orb.

"That can't be," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "It is Harry."

"Then where is he?" Harry asked.

"You are," Hermione said.

"I am not a Potter," Harry snapped.

"You are," said a voice behind them. "I would recognize you anywhere. You look like your Father so much and have your Mother's eyes.

Harry turned and found the man Hermione called Sirius standing behind him. He just looked at the man before looking at Hermione.

"I don't believe you," Harry said. "Give me the damn prophecy."

"We can't" Hermione said. "We have to keep it away from Voldemort. Otherwise he'll know the full prophecy of the both of you."

"Of us both?" Harry asked.

"Yes before you were born," Sirius said. "Your parents then went into hiding. They were killed by Voldemort before he took you."

"He's my Father," Harry said.

"No he's not," Sirius said.

"Prove it," Harry snarled.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Calling your teddy bear Moony. Do you remember the name Padfoot or Prongs at all?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He did remember those names in his dreams. These people he would see picking him up and making him laugh. He also remembered Bella and Severus muttering a lot about him talking in his dreams about Prongs, Moony and Padfoot.

"You do don't you?" Sirius asked. "Voldemort murdered your parents. He took you away from us all and away from me."

"You?" Harry asked.

"I am your godfather," Sirius said.

"I don't believe you," Harry said. "I have a picture. I wouldn't have a picture if my Father hadn't been with my Mother."

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sirius asked. "Long vibrant red hair. Bright green eyes. Always smiling and happy."

"No," Harry said.

"Its the truth," Hermione said.

"You don't belong with Voldemort," Sirius said. "He took away your family. He's a monster and your the only one who can get rid of him."

"Your lying," Harry stated. "You're just playing with my mind. Tricking me."

"No," Hermione said. "I thought Dumbledore was losing it myself. But I don't think so anymore. This is proof Harry. This prophecy."

The heard some shouts coming from the other room. Voldemort had arrived and so had Dumbledore and the rest of the group. Hermione looked over at Harry before looking at Sirius. What was going to happen now? They were caught in a cross fire. Harry looked at Hermione. He just stared at her and then kissed her suddenly. Hermione couldn't help but melt every time his lips touched hers.

"You must stay out of sight," Harry said.

Harry then turned and headed for the door. Sirius called to him.

"Are you going to stand beside a man who killed your parents?" Sirius said. "A man that took away a life you could have had."

"No," Harry said. "I am going to stand beside my Father. The man who raised me and gave me a place to grow up in. A new life."

"But your parents," Sirius said looking at him in pain.

"I never knew them," Harry stated. "I know what I heard about my Mother, as for my real Father I could care less. Being reminded of them will only detain me from my Destiny."

"Your Destiny?" Hermione asked.

"To become the next Dark Lord," Harry said. "To take down Dumbledore. You can either stand in my way or get out of the way."

"Harry, but the prophecy," Hermione stammered.

"Is nothing but a vision stated by a witch," Harry said. "Neither of you know whether its true or not. And besides its only a orb."

"But," Sirius said.

"I am sorry Sirius Black," Harry said. "I wish I could have known you as my Godfather or that guy named Moony. But as for my real parents. They are nothing but a memory, a thorn on a rose preventing someone to pick it up."

Hermione and Sirius then watched as he walked out of the room. She stood there looking at Sirius. Maybe this was good? Harry did have a point. She knew if Voldemort had raised her she would stand by him as well. Hermione walked passed Sirius. She had to get out of here with or without the prophecy. For some reason she felt she had to get away. To protect herself like Harry wanted her to do. Or was her own mind starting to play tricks on her? She should stay and fight not run away, she should help Harry somehow. Taking a deep breath she held the prophecy tight. It was time to face the crossfire.


	15. Is She In Love?

**Hey all!! Next Chappie will be up tomorrow. Happy April Fools to everyone!!! I hope your days were filled with pranks as mine was, lol...Please Review!!**

_Chapter Fifteen – Is She In Love? _

Hermione walked out of the prophecy room and was surprised to see Voldemort wasn't here but some Death Eaters were in his place. She watched as Albus battled a man with blond hair as Bill started to battle a woman with brown hair. She stared at the two fighting, Bill ducking away from her and slowly moving closer to the dias.

"We have to get you out of here," Sirius said coming up behind her.

Hermione just stood there. Should she really go with the prophecy? In a way it did belong to Harry and he should have it. She took a couple steps along the wall looking around for Harry but found he was no where in sight. Sirius blocked some spells as they continued along the wall. She then made a break for it and ran towards one of the doors. It slowly opened and four cloaks figures walk in. Hermione gasped and took a step back as one of them reached a hand forward.

"Give me the prophecy..."

Hermione stared at the person in front of her. Confusion ran through her bones. She knew that voice, that hair. She then watched as the person lifted up their mask.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lavender said. "It is me Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Lavender said. "My Lord will rule this world. I want to protect my family and myself from him. Give me the prophecy."

"I..." Hermione said looking at the other three figures that stood beside Lavender.

"Granger," Draco snarled. "Hand it over or I'll just take it from you."

Hermione backed away. Draco Malfoy was one. So those other two could be anyone. Lavender was a Death Eater. She shared a dorm with a Death Eater. Not that it was all bad. She was really just fascinated with Lavender becoming a Death Eater. Maybe it was the right step.

She heard a scream behind her, turning around she found Voldemort standing beside a person. A person Hermione knew was Harry. She watched as Harry took a step forward and knocked Alastor against the far wall before he moved out of the way of a creature. The creature slowly stepped forward looking around.

"Greyback," Voldemort said. "Take anyone you want."

Hermione stumbled back a little when she realized it was a werewolf. She looked to her right and found some more members of the Order coming into the room. First Charlie, Remus, and Arthur before Hestia stepped into the room. Greyback looked at them and charged at Charlie. Charlie's screams filled the air as the Order tried to get the werewolf off him. He was flung to the other side of the room and lay there. Then Greyback charged at him again. Hermione wondered how Greyback was in this form while Remus was still human. She was sure there was no full moon tonight. Hermione watched as more Death Eaters came into the room. It was a showdown. She wondered if Charlie was alive but judging by the blood he wasn't. His body no longer moved or squirmed. Albus just let the werewolf do his job. Albus was just letting Death Eaters shot members of the Order. Like he didn't care.

Hermione then turned to her left and found Sirius running after a Death Eater up some stairs. She turned and watched as Harry took after them before her own legs were moving and she ran after them. She made her way up the stairs till she came to a long hallway. Harry was raising his hand towards Sirius as he cornered Draco at the end of the hall. A green glow was slowly starting to form on his palm. She looked down at the prophecy and before she knew it she threw it.

"Harry," Hermione called out.

Harry turned his head just as the prophecy hit the wall beside him. The orb smashed and crumbled to the ground. Its words filling the air.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those you have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord shall mark him as equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."_

No one seemed to move. Hermione then watched as Draco opened a random door and left the hallway. Sirius had turned around and was now staring at the two of them. Harry just stared at the wall the orb smashed against. The green glow disappearing.

"My Lord," Lavender cried.

Harry turned and watched as Lavender disappeared down the flight of stairs. This wasn't good. He moved towards Hermione and grabbed her before pushing her into Sirius's arms. He grabbed her and looked at Harry.

"Keep her out of sight," Harry ordered him.

"Alright," Sirius said.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

He then turned and ran out of the hallway and down the flight of stairs. Hermione ran out of Sirius's hands and took after Harry. She reached the bottom of the stairs as Lavender called to Voldemort and told him the prophecy was gone. Harry was standing in the middle of both Voldemort and her. Voldemort looked at her and started towards her.

"You," Voldemort snarled. "You've cost me too much."

"I heard it," Harry said. "Every word. I can tell you. Don't harm her."

Voldemort stopped walking at looked at Harry. He then looked at Hermione a weird smirk came onto his face and he turned to battle Albus. Harry looked at him before he glanced back at Hermione. He gave her a small smile before someone's cry reached his ears. He turned and watched in horror as Bill sent some spell towards Bella knocking her to the ground. She barely got up before another spell hit her. Harry stormed towards him raising his hand. He threw a red spell at him and watched as his eyes widened before he fell slowly back into the dias and the veil. Harry still in his rage set the curtain of fire. He then turned to Bella.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Some spells went towards them but Harry's blue shield came up and blocked them. Bella got to her feet and shook of the spells before nodded at Harry. She then turned and started to attack Remus. Harry turned to a person who was sending some hexes towards him and blasted the young woman against the wall. Her head made a horribly cracking noise before she fell to the floor motionless.

"Tonks," Sirius yelled rushing to her.

Hermione stared at Sirius as he said a couple spells on his cousin before she looked back at Harry. She felt an odd rushing of air around her as she watched as Harry stepped in front of Lavender. The spell meant for Lavender hit him and soon blood fell into the air. His robes were torn and suddenly his screams filled the hall.

Hermione stumbled forward as a bigger rush of air ran passed her. The candles in the room began to flicker and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Harry. His scream filled the hall in pain as a weird beam of material surrounded him.

"SEVERUS," Voldemort yelled.

A Death Eater rushed towards Harry wrapping an arm around him tightly trying to keep Harry from convulsing and falling to the ground. Voldemort then stepped in front of them. He glared at Gus who had sent the spell. Green filled the room as soon Gus dropped to the ground.

"How dare you touch him," Voldemort snarled.

Hermione gasped and watched as a lightening blot scar developed on Harry's forehead. She stared at it and got the impression Voldemort was protecting more than just Harry. Voldemort glared around the room. No one dared to move. Harry opened his eyes once the pain left his body and stood up without Severus's help. The weird material took an odd greenish black color. Hermione realized it was his aura.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry said he lifted his hand to his forehead and found blood on his fingertips.

"Get out," Voldemort said.

"Father," Harry said. "I'm alright."

"No, you must get out," Voldemort said. "You magic is almost drained."

Maybe he was protecting Harry, Hermione wondered. Harry turned and walked around Severus before he grabbed Lavender and ran from the room. Voldemort looked around and then was gone in a flash. The rest of the Death Eaters apparated leaving the Order to pick up the pieces. Hermione looked around and then ran after Harry. She ran through the doors they ran through till she pushed open a door and was outside.

She was surprised when she saw Harry and Lavender had their hoods up hiding their faces. Harry still had the weird material floating around him. She knew it was dangerous for it to be showing. Anyone could cast a spell that would destroy ones magic aura. And if it was out for too long, the witch or wizard could die. She turned and found them facing ten Aurors.

"Give up," one of the Aurors said. "You can't go anywhere."

"Oh really," Lavender sneered.

Harry looked back at Hermione before he took a step towards the Aurors. He waved his hands and blasted the Aurors out of their way before he grabbed Lavender and ran passed them. Hermione took off after them. She heard Sirius's voice behind her as she headed into the forest. She watched as Harry and Lavender ran for a while before the stopped and looked back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped running after them and just stood there. What was she doing?

"I...," Hermione began." Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Your aura," Hermione said. "It's showing. That's not good Harry. If its showing for long you could potential die."

"I'll be fine," Harry said walking over to her. "Why did you come?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "I just wanted to."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I want to go with you," Hermione said.

"You can't," Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Not now anyways," Harry said. "He'll kill you for the prophecy."

Hermione bit her lips as Harry took a step closer to her. He ran his hand over her cheek before he kissed her softly. He then pulled away from her and looked at something behind her before he turned and grabbed Lavender's arm. Hermione stepped forward just has Harry and Lavender disappeared.

"Hermione?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione felt some tears forming in her eyes but blinked them away. Why did she want to go so badly? She felt lost suddenly without him. She turned and gave Sirius a weak smile. Sirius walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her and led her back towards the Ministry and the rest of the Order. She watched as Albus eyed her suspiciously before he started talking to the Minister. Hermione but her lip and looked for Luna. She found her sitting on the ground twisting her blond hair in her fingers. Hermione walked over to her and sat down on the ground beside her.

"That was odd," Luna said. "The little fight that was going on."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just was," Luna said. "And Harry going all weird."

"It was his aura," Hermione said.

"I don't think just his aura did that," Luna stated. "Nothing like that would have happened."

"You don't know that?" Hermione questioned.

"No," Luna said. "But you've never read anything like that before?"

"No, I guess not," Hermione said.

"Harry's a nice guy," Luna said. "He's just playing his cards wrong."

"Maybe he isn't," Hermione whispered but Luna heard her.

"Are you in love with him?" Luna asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I don't think I could love someone that fast."

"Maybe you do," Luna said. "You look completely lost and unhappy."

"I'm just in shock," Hermione said.

Luna looked at her. "You did run after him pretty fast. Dumbledore thought you were planning to run off with him."

"Maybe I was thinking that," Hermione muttered but still Luna heard her.

"Because you want to be with him," Luna stated.

Hermione looked at Luna before she looked back towards the forest. She really did want to be with him. She really wish he would have grabbed her and took her with him. She really wanted to stand on his side. Was she in love? She felt completely whole with Harry and now she felt empty. She thought back to the Mirror. Maybe she was supposed to go with him? She buried her head in her hands. She knew what she wanted but would she ever get the chance?


	16. Burrow A Burning

**Hey! This Chappie maybe a little short, sorry. Next Chappie will be up soon! Please Review!!**

_Chapter Sixteen – Burrow A Burning_

Sirius put down his glass of water and walked over to the small table Remus was sitting at and sat down. It had been a few days since Harry had been in the Department of Mysteries. He wondered how he was doing. He watched Remus mark some work before he spoke.

"I can't believe him," Sirius said. "He's putting Hermione in a lot of danger."

"He's doing what he needs to," Remus said.

Sirius growled. "Voldemort could turn around and kill her."

"He won't," Remus said. "You said Harry seems to protect her."

"He can't protect her forever," Sirius said.

"Why are you so concerned for her?" Remus asked.

"Because she's with my godson," Sirius said. "As much as I don't like Harry being with Voldemort. I still want him to be happy. He's happy with her."

"What if Harry's the one playing her?" Remus asked.

"He's not," Sirius said. "I know he's not."

"We have an emergency," Tonks said running into the room. "Death Eaters have attacked The Burrow."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"They've attack Molly and them," Tonks said. "We have to get there."

Sirius stood up knocking his chair over. Hermione was there. He had to make sure she was alright. For Harry. He quickly made his way out of the kitchen and into the entrance on Grimmauld place. He found Fred and George looking at him with fear running through their eyes. Sirius tried to give them a comforting smile before Tonks and Remus came over and they five of them left for The Burrow.

Hermione was busy writing in her journal when Ginny came running into her room. Ginny grabbed their coats and shoved Hermione's onto her lap.

"We have to get out," Ginny said. "We're being attacked."

"What?" Hermione asked getting up. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Ginny said. "Our wards went off."

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She's with Ron," Ginny said. "Let's go."

Hermione ran out of Ginny's room behind Ginny. Hermione couldn't believe it. Everyone was just coping with Bill and Charlie's death. Now this was happening. Another Weasley could be buried. Hermione stopped at the stop of the stairs and looked down and found a fire was slowly breaking out. She looked at Ginny and both of them realized they were trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny squealed.

"Let's go back to your room," Hermione said.

They ran back into Ginny's room and slammed the door closed. Ginny flew open her window and looked out into her backyard. No one was over here. They all must be in the front Ginny figured. They both flinched when they heard a scream. Hermione pushed Ginny against the window. Smoke slowly easing its way into the room. Ginny pulled herself out onto the ledge of her window. She turned around and slowly started to make her way down when the house shook. Ginny slipped and screamed plummeting to the ground.

Hermione ran to the window in hopes of being able to catch Ginny. She stuck her head outside and looked around in the dark for Ginny. She had a horrifying vision of Ginny laying lifeless on the ground running through her mind. She gasped when she found her in someones arms. The person looked up to Hermione with his green eyes.

"Oh thank goodness," Hermione yelled.

Ginny looked at Harry before he put heron the ground. Ginny blushed a little flattening her dress before she looked up at Hermione.

"Get going," Harry said. "If you want to live."

"I'm not going without her," Ginny stated.

"Then hide," Harry said. "No one will hesitate to kill you."

"Why aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I've only come to insure Hermione's safety," Harry said.

Harry then walked away from Ginny and looked at the house. Fire was coming out of the windows and doors. He heard the house shake before it moved causing the window Hermione was looking out to snap shut.

"It's going to fall," Ginny screamed running away from the house.

Harry watched Ginny as she moved away from the house. He then blow the back door off its hinges.

"Harry?" Sirius asked running towards the house.

Harry looked back at Sirius before he disappeared into the house. Sirius stared at the flames before he noticed Ginny staring up at a window. He stared in horror as he saw flames rising in the room.

Hermione ran to the closet in the room and swung in open. She grabbed the spare blanket and covered herself with it before moving into the closet. So this was how she was going to die. Burning to death. She always thought she'd die an old woman. She laughed a little trying to rub off the fear. She heard a loud bang and then suddenly the closet opened.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped.

"I'm hiding," Hermione said. "From the fire."

"Get out," Harry said.

Hermione got off the ground and Harry grabbed her hand looking around the room. He then waved his hand and the flames went down so they could run out of the room. They made their way down the stairs and towards the back door when part of the roof caved. Harry pushed Hermione back as it fell.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry said.

"Why are the others here?" Hermione asked.

"We are trying to find a locket," Harry said. "Thought maybe the Weasley's would know."

"I see," Hermione said.

Harry pulled her towards the front door and found it was blocked as well. He then noticed a window and the far side of the room and went over to it. He pushed it open and climbed out. He turned around and helped Hermione threw before yanking her away from the building as it started to collapse. Harry kept pulling Hermione away from the house until they were out of harms way. Hermione turned around and looked at the house as it completely fell onto itself.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said. "They were just coping."

"More death's will come," Harry said. "They have to learn to deal and move on."

"But," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry," Sirius said running over to them. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Hermione said. "Everyone got out?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "They're just rounding up the stunned Death Eaters. Knott and Goyle."

"You should go," Hermione said.

"I should," Harry said looking at her then at Sirius.

They stood there in an odd silence. Harry wanting to ask Hermione to come with him. Hermione waiting for him to ask. Sirius getting worried Hermione might go or Harry would get caught. Ginny just stared at the two in confusion. Then suddenly two spells came out of nowhere. They shot towards Harry you spun around to his right and blocked them.

"Get away from her," Fred yelled.

"You Death Eater," George snarled.

Harry laughed at the two of them before he gave Hermione a nod and ran off. Fred and George tried to go after him but he was gone in the forest.

"Hermione," Ginny said walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Hermione lied.

Hermione stared at the forest where Harry disappeared to. She would sooner or later.

"We're moving you all to the Grimmauld," Sirius said.

"Alright," Hermione replied.

"You'll be staying there for the holidays," Sirius said.

"Alright," Hermione said again not really paying attention to him.

Hermione felt a deep feeling in her heart again. She really wished Harry would have kissed her before he ran off.

------------------------------------------------

Harry walked down the halls in his home. He walked into the study and found his Father sitting in a chair staring at the fire.

"Why did you go?" Tom asked.

"I had to make sure she would be okay," Harry said.

"I told Draco to insure her safety," Tom said.

"He wasn't around," Harry said. "She would have died."

"So you went against me," Tom asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied.

"You like her a lot?" Tom sneered.

"I do," Harry said. "I promise she want get in the way."

"I'm sure she won't," Tom said eying Harry. "Maybe she'd like to join us."

"I...I think she does," Harry said. "Why are you suddenly so open?"

Tom looked at Harry for a moment and then got off his chair. He walked over to a cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Because," Tom said. "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important," Tom said.

"Can I asked you something?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead," Tom replied.

Harry took a breath. "Why didn't you tell me about the Horcrux diary. I could have helped you."

"I had my reasons," Tom said.

"I can help," Harry said. "Let me help."

"I can't do that," Tom said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it would be to dangerous for you," Tom said simply.

"It would not," Harry snapped. "Why won't you let me? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Tom snarled. "I simply don't want you to help."

"So you entrust everyone else but me," Harry yelled. "I'm your son. You should let me help. Let me in, so I can do something, anything."

Tom paused. Harry wasn't his son. He knew he wasn't. He had lied to this boy so much. He wondered if he would figure it out and run off to Albus. Tom laughed to himself. Yeah,right.

"You want to help?" Tom asked. "Then find me my locket."

"I will," Harry said. "I'll find it for you."

"You better," Tom said. "And fast, before Albus Dumbledore does."


	17. Tracking the Traitor

**Hey all!! Sorry for the wait. Went home Tuesday night and just haven't had time, but here you go. I hope you like it. Still kinda short so the next one will be much, much longer and more interesting too. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes...Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Next Chappie will be up soon!! Please Review!!!**

_Chapter Seventeen – Tracking the Traitor_

Hermione looked around her room at Grimmauld place finding a small bed, a desk and a dresser placed around the room. She wondered how Harry was doing before she made her way downstairs to talk with Albus. She found the old man sitting by himself in the living room. Hermione walked over to him and sat on a chair across from him. Albus studied her for a while before he spoke.

"Why did you run after him?" Albus asked. "Why didn't you just stay with the Order?"

"I wanted to see if he was alright," Hermione said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Is he asking you to join the Voldemort?" Albus asked.

"No," Hermione said. "And I don't see how that's any of your business even if he was."

"You are a part of this Order," Albus said. "You would turn your back after you vowed?"

"I am not going to him," Hermione said. "Even if I did. I could spy."

Spy, Hermione laughed to herself. That was a smart idea, to trick the old fart. She watched as Sirius walked by and gave her a sympathetic smile before he walked up the stairs. The Burrow was gone. The Order was helping the Weasley's to slowly build in a new location. Hermione looked at the fire building in the fireplace. Everything had happened so fast. She hadn't seen Harry in so long it felt. She wanted to go out and see him. She really hoped he was okay.

"That is a smart idea," Albus said. "But whether that would be your path. We would never know."

"Then you'd just have to trust me," Hermione stated. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go."

"Very well," Albus said.

Hermione left the room just as Sirius came back down the stairs. She walked passed him and went into her room.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. "She's helped us so far. I do think and know we can."

"I fear," Albus said. "She will detour."

"Then she can detour," Sirius said. "You can't control everyone. If she goes to Harry, she goes."

"She could betray us," Albus said.

"Then if that time comes," Sirius said. "Well have to defend ourselves."

"Are you on her side?" Albus asked. "Why are you so calm?"

"Because your worrying about nothing," Sirius said. "She's a grown woman. She can make up her own mind. I am not on her side as much as I am on your side."

"I think we should get her to find out where the locket is," Albus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Hasn't she done enough?"

"No," Albus said. "Only she can get close to Voldemort himself through Harry."

"So you want her to join him?" Sirius asked.

"No, and yes," Albus said.

"You make no sense," Sirius said.

----------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed looking around his room. The locket. Where could it be? Where would Regulus hide it? He got off his bed and made his way downstairs. He could hear a meeting going on in the drawing room as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled at Gabe, a houses elf before he got himself a drink.

"_Harry,"_ Nagini called slithering into the room.

"_Hey,"_ Harry hissed.

"_I know something that might help,"_ Nagini said.

"_What?"_ Harry asked._ "About what?"_

"_I used to see Regulus talking to a house elf,"_ Nagini hissed. _"He used to use the fireplace a lot in the back room."_

"_Okay?"_ Harry questioned.

"_Just snoop around,"_ Nagini said. _"Or like me slither."_

Harry watched Nagini moved out of the kitchen before he went back up to his room. The back room, a house elf. Maybe he could find a way to connect to the same places Regulus did? Harry left his room and went downstairs and into the far back room. He found a lot of spare furnishings covering in blankets and dust covering the room. He lit a small candle and went over to the fireplace. He needed something. He looked around the room and listened to the voices getting closer to the room before the grew further away. He muttered some tracing spells in the fireplace and found one led to the Malfoy's residence.

"Gabe," Harry called.

A small pop sounded in the room. "What's Masters?"

"Do you know who uses this fireplace?" Harry asked." Do the Malfoy's?"

"Oh no," Gabe said. "They don'ts."

"Have you ever connected this to the fireplace for anyone?" Harry asked.

"No," Gabe said. "But Raylan has. She made it for Master Regulus."

"Why did she?" Harry asked.

"He asked," Gabe said.

"How long ago? Harry questioned.

"Not that long," Gabe replied. "A couple months I think."

"Alright, thanks," Harry said.

Harry watched as Gabe popped away before he stepped into the fireplace. He threw some floo into the flames before he found himself in a dark room in the Malfoy Manor. Stepping out he looked around and found he was in the basement. He made his way around the house before he went upstairs. He looked around and found no one around. Lucius was at the meeting as well as Narcissa. He walked into their living room and examined the fireplace before a sound behind him startled him.

"Harry?" Draco asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to find something," Harry said.

"The locket?" Draco asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked. "Father told me that the Lord gave you that task."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So why here?" Draco asked.

"I'm tracing Regulus," Harry said. "It led me here."

"That doesn't make sense," Draco said. "I've never seen him around here. There's no one here that liked him."

"He came here," Harry said. "Raylan used our back fireplace to send him here."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "I'm sure he never came her."

"Do you have a fireplace you don't use?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do," Draco said. "But no one has used it in a long time."

"Did your house elves set it up for anyone?" Harry asked.

"Dobby," Draco called.

"Yeses young Master," Dobby said appearing into the room. "Has anyone used the north fireplace?"

"No," Dobby said. "Not in a while Sir."

"In a while?" Harry asked." Who did the last time?"

"Kreacher," Dobby said. "He said it was important.:

"You let him in?" Draco questioned.

"Of course," Dobby said. "He is a friend of mine and your family. He belongs..."

"To the Blacks," Draco snapped.

"Your Mother," Dobby said. "I can't deny him rights to your house unless your Mother does."

"Do you know who he set it up for?" Harry asked.

"No," Dobby said.

"Go," Draco ordered.

Dobby smiled at Harry before he disappeared. Harry stood there for a while before he looked at Draco.

"Take me to that fireplace," Harry said.

Draco led Harry through his home to a small room with a large fireplace. They stood there before Harry walked over to it muttering some spells.

"I can't locate where," Harry said. "It's been charmed."

"Smart move Black," Draco said. "Not smart enough. Dobby."

"Yeses," Dobby said.

"Connect us to the blacks home," Draco ordered.

"I can't," Dobby said. "Only Kreacher can."

"Then get him," Draco snarled. "Now."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"Your really going to find it?" Draco asked.

"I have to," Harry said. "I want to."

"I can't believe black turned against the Lord," Draco said. "And used my house. He deserved to die."

"Yeah," Harry said looking around the room.

"Lavender has been asked to trick that Weasley girl," Draco said. "I'm not sure why but she has to."

"He wants to get into the Weasleys," Harry said. "Then get into that group Albus created that thinks we don't know."

"Severus is in it," Draco said. "Really worried about him. I'm not sure whose side he's on."

"Ours," Harry said. "I've known him since I can remember. He is on our side."

"But what if its a ploy," Draco said. "He could just be lying."

"He could," Harry said. "But he's not. I trust him."

There was two pops in the room and Dobby and Kreacher appeared.

"Connect us to the Black house," Draco ordered Kreacher.

"Yes young Malfoy," Kreacher said ."It is called Grimmauld place."

Kreacher walked over to the fireplace and said couple spells. Soon the fireplace was up and working. Kreacher looked around nervous before he disappeared. Dobby left the room as well leaving Draco and Harry behind. Harry walked closer to the fireplace and stepped into it.

"Your actually going there?" Draco asked. "What if Sirius Black is there?"

"He probably is," Harry said. "I think he likes me. He probably wouldn't mind."

"Are you nuts?" Draco asked. "He's part of that group."

"Hermione is too," Harry said. "And she's completely on my side."

"Maybe she's just tricking you," Draco said. "Mudbloods do that."

"She's not," Harry said. "I plan to bring her to our side anyways."

"Do you want me to come?"Draco asked.

"No," Harry said. "I was asked. I will do this."

"Good luck," Draco said.

Harry threw the floo into the fireplace and shouted "Grimmaud place." He stumbled out of the fireplace and found himself in a large room full of rare items. He smirked to himself. Time to get started.


	18. Box of Promises

**Hey! Here's Chappie Eighteen. I think its longer than the other ones, hopefully. Again sorry for anything mistakes in grammar or anything. I didn't have to to re-read it. Hope you all like it! Please Review!!**

_Chapter Eighteen – Box of Promises_

Harry walked around the room looking at the old artifacts laying around. He heard some voices and hide behind a old couch in case they came in. Soon the voices disappeared and Harry was up and looking around. He searched the room he was in before he slowly opened the door and stepped out. He found himself in a long hallway before he went into another room. He looked around the small room picking up books and random items before throwing them off to the side. He slowly made his way out of that room and down the hall when he heard a voice coming near him. Looking around he quickly slide into a room and shut the door.

"Can't believe them," Ginny said. "Why are they so willing with Hermione and not us?"

"Who knows?" Ron said.

Harry listened to their conversation before turning and looking around in the room he was in. There was a large bed sitting in the middle of the room. He found a black dresser and desk sitting on the opposite wall. He walked around the room and found an old photo of a group of people. He looked closely at the picture and found Regulus sitting beside some people he didn't know. He then decided yo open random drawers finding nothing.

"This is hopeless," Harry muttered. "Kreacher."

A small pop sounded and Kreacher appeared.

"What is it?" Kreacher asked. "I don't have long before I must report you to my Masters."

"Did Regulus bring a locket?" Harry began. "Did he hide a locket anywhere?"

"No," Kreacher said. "But I have a locket in my room."

"Where's your room?" Harry asked.

"Small door," Kreacher said. "At the end of the hallway."

Harry nodded to Kreacher and left the room walking back up the hallway towards the small door. He looked around before he opened the small door and crawled inside. He lit the room and started to sort through Kreacher's things. He found an old mirror, some pictures of his mistress master and some old jewelry. He moved around in the small room till he found a small jewelry box. Picking it up he opened the lid and found a locket sitting inside. He then picked up the locket and tried to open it. Frowning he put the locket back into the box and left Kreacher's room.

He made his way down to the room he came from when he decided to keep walking. He walked down the hall and to the stairs. He found Sirius sitting on the couch in the living room as he walked down the stairs. He wasn't sure why he was walking down here, but he was. He was almost to the bottom when a voice sounded near him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him.

Harry just stood there holding the box looking at Hermione. She wore a short skirt and a sweater. Her hair was unusually curly as she held a glass of water in her hands. Hermione looked over at Sirius before she looked back at Harry.

"You shouldn't be here," Hermione said. "If you get caught...how did you get here?"

"Upstairs," Harry shrugged. "Not that hard."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"I was getting something," Harry said.

"You should get out," Hermione said. "Anyone could come in."

"I guess," Harry said walking down the rest of the stairs.

Hermione watched him as he walked over to her and bent down and kissed her. She smiled as he pulled away and blushed a little when Harry smirked.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm good," Hermione said. "But you really need to leave."

"That he does," Sirius said.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius and smiled at him.

"I don't know why I'm doing this?" Sirius said. "But leave before someone else sees you."

Harry just stared at the two of them. He then looked only at Hermione holding out his hand.

"Come," Harry said.

"I can't," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ginny screamed.

Hermione winced when she heard a door fly open behind her as Remus and Albus came into the room. Everyone stared at Harry as he looked around before he went for the door. Hermione held her glass of water tight in her hand as everyone just stood there. She then dropped it and ran out the door. She was going this time. She ran down the steps, Sirius, Remus and Albus running after her. She found Harry running across the yard. She ran as fast as her legs would go but stopped when she watched as Harry held out his hand for something. She watched in shock as he mounted his broom and flew off. Her voice went before she could stop herself.

"Take me with you," Hermione shouted.

She covered her mouth and looked around in the sky for Harry before turning to look at Albus. She watched as he raised his wand as her and a spell came flying her way. What had she done now? She heard a sound behind her and watched as a blue shield came up blocking the spell. She turned around and suddenly felt a pull around her waist as she was lifted off the ground.

"You really want to?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said wrapping her arms around him.

Harry nodded at her and pulled her against him before he lifted his broom upwards and flew straight up into the sky. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to relax against Harry. She shrieked when he swerved violently and looked to find Albus and Fred coming after them on a broom. She laughed at the way Albus looked before turning to see where Harry was going.

"Hold on tight," Harry said. "Hold this."

Harry pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it in Hermione's lap. She unwrapped herself and grabbed into the box as Harry held her protectively against him.

"I'm going to apparate," Harry said. "In the air."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for Harry to apparate them. She felt a little pull and felt herself spinning before they were flying smoothly. She opened her eyes and found them flying towards a small brick house. She stared at it and watched as the spooky trees swayed in the wind. There was only one light coming from the house. They landed in the dark yard where Hermione got off Harry's broom and waited for Harry.

"Is this your house?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "The Riddle Mansion."

"It's...kind of...dark," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "It's like this so no one buys it or comes near it."

"Oh," Hermione said. "That's smart."

Harry smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards the house. Hermione noticed someone standing in one of the dark rooms before they disappeared. She felt a chill run down her as Harry opened the noisy door. Hermione looked around the small foyer and found some creepy plants sitting on the floor. She jumped a little when they moved along the wall. Harry closed the door and the plants moved over it blocking anyone from getting out.

"Is it always like this?" Hermione asked.

"You get used to is," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking around not convinced.

She jumped when a woman walked out of the shadows into the only candle light in the house. She looked Hermione over before she smiled over at Harry.

"Tom will be back tomorrow," Bella said. "Are you alright? Are you both alright?

"We're fine," Harry said.

"So your Hermione?" Bella asked holding out a hand.

"Yes," Hermione said taking her hand.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange," Bella said. "Or Bella as Harry calls me."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"Likewise," Bella said.

"Let's go upstairs," Harry said.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the foyer. She watched as some candles lit the way as they walked down the hallway before they turned and walked up some cornered stairs. Hermione held the box to her chest with one hand as Harry brought her into his room.

"This your room?" Hermione asked.

"It is," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. She placed the small box on his bed before she sat down. This was it. She wondered what would happen next? How could she trick the Order now? She had to think of something. She couldn't go back without something anything. She jumped when she felt something move around her feet. Looking down on the floor she found a large python. She screamed and lifted her feet looking over at Harry. He laughed at her and walked over and picked up the snake and laid it on the bed beside her.

"This is Nagini," Harry said. "She won't harm you."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Sorry for screaming."

"That's alright," Harry said.

"She's pretty," Nagini hissed.

"I know," Harry replied to her.

Hermione looked up at Harry when he spoke to the snake. She listened to the hissing noise before she watched the snake move around on the bed.

"You speak Parselmouth?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Always have been able to."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Hermione looked at the box. No one is Harry's family was a Parselmouth. She was sure. Hermione looked around the room and spotted a small picture. She got off the bed and walked over to it picking it up in her hands she stared at the beautiful woman.

"This is your Mother?" Hermione asked.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Harry said agreeing to her.

Hermione nodded. "She is. You have her eyes."

And look like your Father, Hermione thought to herself. She watched the woman smiling at her in the picture. Lily Potter had been a beautiful woman. She looked like she did from the photograph of the Order that was taken years ago. It was like her beauty would never fade. Hermione wondered how Harry had survived? Definitely my her, but how?

"You know," Hermione said. "I'm not trying to make you believe something that you don't want to. But you are the Potter's son."

"I don't care," Harry said.

"Why don't you?" Hermione asked. "I mean you seem to care about your Mother. But why not your Father?"

"I never knew him, or her," Harry said. "There's nothing."

"Don't you wish?" Hermione asked.

Harry bit his lip. "No, and yes. I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did you help murder my parents?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry lied.

"Did Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"She did," Harry said. "I was there. She had to do it to show her loyalty. I don't think she really wanted to hurt you."

"I suppose she didn't" Hermione said. "She was very nice that morning I found out."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"What are you going to do with this box?" Hermione asked.

"This," Harry said.

Harry walked over to the small box and opened it. He picked up the locket and walked over to Hermione. She just stared at it as he placed it around her neck. She felt a pull pulling her head down before it was gone. It was on her neck. She couldn't believe it. The locket, the Horcrux was in her hands. Harry smiled at her and walked back over to the box. Hermione placed Lily's picture back down and walked over and sat on the bed. She ran her hand over the locket as Harry put the box in his closet.

"Hermione," Harry began. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," Hermione said.

"Keep that safe," Harry said looking at her.

Hermione locked her eyes with his and felt trust running through them. She thought about the Order and then about the Horcruxes. Maybe it would be alright? Maybe Voldemort winning would be good, not bad? Maybe she should help protect them? Or maybe she should do something all together. Hermione held back a smirk and smiled at Harry.

"I promise," Hermione said.

Harry walked over to her and sat down beside her. She watched her for a few minutes and then leaned into her and kissed her. The kiss was soft and loving before he pulled away.

"I trust you a lot," Harry said.

"I trust you too Harry," Hermione said. "I always will."

Harry pulled her over the bed and they cuddled up against each other against the pillows. Hermione closed her eyes. This was going to be okay, wasn't it? Everything she was going to do would be okay. First step to get the Order to trust her. She sighed and listened to Harry's heart beat. She was in love. She would do anything for Harry. Everything she thought was right. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Harry. She felt him kiss her again as she closed her eyes. Everything was perfect, now.


	19. Blocked Past

**Hey!! Hope you guys like this Chappie. Its weeding more and more into the Truth's that were left Untold, lol..Please Review!! Next Chappie will be up soon!**

_Chapter Nineteen – Blocked Past_

_A small little girl ran down the sidewalk skipping and laughing to herself as she skipped by an old mansion. She tripped when she saw a small boy sitting on the grass in the yard. Her knee scrapped on the cement as she went down. She sat up and started to cry as the pain from her knee began. She stared down at her bleeding wound and tried to wipe her tears that were falling off her face. She heard a squeaking noise and a bang of metal. _

"_Why are you crying?" Someone asked._

_The girl looked up and found the boy from the yard standing near the metal fence of his yard. He looked down at her knee and smiled. He walked over to her and sat down on the cement near her._

"_I...it..h..hurts," the girl stammered._

"_Looks really bad," the boy said. "I'll fix it."_

_The boy said something under his breathe and brought his hand over her knee. The girl stared in amazement when she saw her knee being healed. The boy beamed at her now healed knee and looked up at her._

"_How did you do that?" The girl asked._

_The boy smiled more. "Magic. I've been practicing."_

"_Magic?" The girl asked. "That's not real."_

"_It is," the boy said. "My Father and all his friends can do it."_

"_Wow," the amazed girl said. "You live in that creepy house?"_

_The boy tilted his head. "It's not creepy. It's really nice. Maybe you can come play sometime?"_

"_Really?" The girl asked. "I don't have any friends. I just moved here."_

"_Why don't you come by tomorrow?" The boy asked._

"_Okay," The girl beamed. "I'd like that a lot."_

"_What's your name?" The boy asked._

"_Oh," the girl blushed. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hermione."_

"_It's nice to meet you Hermione," The boy said. "I'm Harry."_

Hermione gasped and sat up in Harry's bed. She looked around and found the room empty.

"What a weird dream," Hermione said to herself.

She got off Harry's bed and found some clothes sitting on a chair for her. She smiled and walked over to them. She picked them up and went and had a shower. When she came out she quickly combed her wet hair before she made her way out of Harry's bedroom. She found her way downstairs and into the foyer. Looking around she wondered where Harry could be. She was about to go into one room when something moved passed her feet. She looked down and found Nagini slithering along the floor. She watched as the snake pushed open a far door before disappearing into it. Hermione made her way down the hall and into the room Nagini went into. She found herself in a large room full of books and a small cozy sitting area. She noticed Harry was leaning over a book in the seating area. She made her way over to him and sat down beside him.

"Morning," Hermione said.

Harry looked up from his book and smiled at Hermione. He gave her a quick kiss before going back to his book.

"I'm surprised you up this early," Hermione said.

"I always get up early," Harry said.

"Or did you just get up early in case your Father was here?" Hermione asked.

Harry gave her a small smile. "He's not yet."

"This is a nice library," Hermione said. "Do you mind if I look around?"

"Go ahead," Harry said. "There's a lot of Dark books though."

"Oh, alright," Hermione said getting off her seat.

She walked over to the shelf closest to her and ran her hands over the books reading the titles. She heard Harry speaking to Nagini as she turned the corners along the shelves. She soon found herself looking at some books on the floor above Harry. She looked down and found Harry still leaning over his book. She stared at him before an image flowed over her mind.

_Hermione skipped down the sidewalk till she came to the metal fence. She found Harry sitting on the grass in his yard like the day before. He looked up at her and waved. Hermione waved back and opened the fence and walked inside. She made her way over to Harry and sat down across from him._

"_Father says its alright if you come by anytime," Harry said._

"_My Mommy said it was alright too," Hermione said. "Especially since we live on the same side of the street. I won't have to cross the road at all."_

"_Your Mom doesn't let you cross the road?" Harry asked._

"_Not really," Hermione said. "She's afraid I'll get hit by a car."_

"_I see," Harry said. _

"_So you really can do magic?" Hermione asked._

"_Yep," Harry said. "Can't you?"_

"_No," Hermione said. "I can't."_

"_You've never done anything accidentally?" Harry asked. "Something you couldn't explain?"_

"_Well once," Hermione began. "I was listening to my cousin talk. She's really mean. She kept saying all I ever do is read and its no wonder why I didn't have friends. I don't know how but the picture frame on the wall beside her cracked and then blow up. It was really funny. Mom and Dad were really worried about it, but still didn't say anything."_

"_Can your parents do magic?" Harry asked._

"_No," Hermione said. "No one can. Although I remember my Granny always did weird things."_

"_Sounds like your parents are muggle," Harry said._

_Hermione bit her lip. "Muggles?"_

"_Non-magic people," Harry said. "You must be a mud...muggle-born."_

"_Meaning?" Hermione asked._

"_Your parents are muggles, but your magical," Harry said. _

"_Oh I get it," Hermione said. "Are you a muggle-born?"_

"_No," Harry said. "Father says I'm a pure-blood."_

"_Pure-blood?" Hermione asked._

"_My parents were both magical," Harry said. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm seven," Hermione said._

"_Me too," Harry said. _

"_Can you do anything else magical?" Hermione asked._

"_A lot of things," Harry said. "Father's been teaching me."_

"_I wish I could learn," Hermione said._

"_There's schools," Harry said. "Lots of schools that you can go to. Father just has been teaching me early. He says when I'm older I'll go to Hogwarts. You'll probably go there too."_

"_I hope so," Hermione said. "Then we can be friends forever."_

Hermione looked away from Harry. Why were these images coming back for? She used to get them all the time when she first came to Hogwarts till they faded. Now everything was coming back. Why? What was with these dreams? Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a couple books. She made her way back down towards Harry and placed her books on the desk.

"Would it be alright if I took these to read?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down at the two books sitting on top of each other. The first one was a potion book and the other he assumed was another potion book.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'm going to go back to your room."

She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before she went back up to his room. She placed the two books on his bed. She pushed the potion book aside and picked up the book on souls. This would surely tell her everything she wanted to know about Horcruxes. Maybe she could find a way to get the Horcrux out of items without damaging anything? Hermione finger the locket around her neck. This locket, the ring, and Nagini were in her reach. Could she really find a way? She had too, especially for Harry. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting off into her dreams.

"_You know Father says you will make a great witch," Harry said. _

"_Really?" Hermione asked. "I've been practicing a lot."_

"_Have you been accepted?" Harry asked._

"_I have," Hermione said. "I'm just sad you won't get to come."_

"_Father says its best," Harry said. _

"_You must really believe and love your Father a lot?" Hermione stated._

"_I do," Harry said. "He's always been there for me."_

"_Do you think will still see each other," Hermione asked._

"_I don't know," Harry said. "Father has said a lot of things."_

"_I'm going to miss you a lot," Hermione said. "But will always be friends."_

"_Yes," Harry said. _

"_I got something," Hermione said. _

_Harry watched as she pulled two small stones out of her pocket. She held a green one out towards Harry. _

"_They're matching stones," Hermione said. "Mines blue. There like wizard aura's that match and join when they meet. These will match together when we see each other again."_

"_If we see each other again," Harry said. _

"_What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Of course we will. I'll be home on holidays and the summer."_

"_Father says I can't have someone standing in my way," Harry said looking towards his house. _

"_But we're friends," Hermione said. "Friends forever."_

"_I like you a lot," Harry said. "Father says I'm not allowed to have that emotion."_

"_I like you too," Hermione said. "There's nothing wrong with that."_

"_No," Harry said. "I like you too much."_

"_I don't understand?" Hermione said._

_Harry stepped towards Hermione and kissed her cheek. The air around them went cold. Hermione felt herself stumble a little before she looked up at Harry. Her cheeks reddened a little before she noticed something on his forehead. She reached up and ran her hands over the scar._

"_I've never seen this before," Hermione said. _

"_Seen what?" Harry asked._

"_This lightening bolts car," Hermione said. "It's never been there before."_

_Harry reached up and tranced the scar with his fingers. Then suddenly figures appeared in the yard. Strong arms wrapped around Harry and pulled him away from Hermione. Hermione screamed when someone grabbed her and pulled her away from Harry. Her blue stone falling out of her fingers. _

"_What are you doing?" Harry asked._

"_Getting rid of her," Tom said. "She knows too much."_

"_She doesn't know anything," Harry said. "I don't.."_

"_Erase her," Tom shouted. _

_Harry watched in horror as Hermione was held by Severus as Bella stepped in front of her. Hermione screamed and struggled against Severus._

"_You said you wouldn't hurt her," Harry said. "You said as long as I stopped being friends with her. It was alright. You said..."_

"_You don't need her," Tom said. _

"_She's my friend," Harry said tears coming to his eyes. "She's my only friend. Don't hurt her."_

"_You have lots of friends," Tom said. "Draco.."_

"_No," Harry screamed trying to get out of Tom's hands. "There not like Hermione."_

"_No," Tom agreed. "No one will be like Hermione to you."_

"_Please," Harry cried._

"_You have Severus, Bella, and me," Tom whispered in his ear. "You don't need her. She'll get in the way, like your Mother. You don't want her to get in the way do you. You don't want the same outcome as your Mother."_

_Harry shook his head. _

"_Good boy," Tom said. "Do it now."_

_Harry watched as a white light went towards Hermione. She screamed when it hit her before her body went limp. Harry watched as Severus picked her up and walked off with her. He looked down at the stone in his hand and then looked at the stone Hermione had dropped. She'd find him again. She would, wouldn't she? Matching aura's always find each other. _


	20. Is it real?

**Hey guys! Chappie Twenty is up and running, lol. Hope you all like it. Next chappie will be up soon. Having some troubles uploading, really sucks. I can't upload documents so to get my chappies up for now I'm like exporting my old chappies replacing them and then posting them as new chappies.Very complicated, lol. Thankfully this doesn't ruin old chappies. I didn't have time to reread again, so ignore any mistakes is writing, lol...**

**Well enjoy, and please review!!!**

_Chapter Twenty – Is it real?_

_Severus walked towards the door on the Granger's home. He looked down at the poor girl and wondered if Harry was going to cope alright. He was a lot like Lily. The woman he had been friends with, who he tried to save, but failed. When he found out about the prophecy he didn't want to believe it. Sure he didn't like Potter, but to have their child's life built around a paragraph was horrible. He didn't really like kids, but Harry as well as Draco had grown on him. He really worried that Harry wouldn't be okay. Harry no matter what Tom did, would always be soft and kind. It was just his nature. He watched as a small woman opened the door. She looked at her then at her daughter. Her husband came over and took the girl from his arms. _

"_What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked. "I thought we had an agreement? No harm would come to her."_

"_No harm has come to her," Severus said. "She only lost her memories of Harry."_

"_But why?" Mr. Granger asked. "You promised it was alright. As long as we let her learn the Dark Arts and be drawn into that world."_

"_Harry and her were getting to close," Severus said. "We warned you what would happen if Harry started to feel for this girl."_

"_But they're only children," Mrs. Granger said. "Her heart. She liked Harry so much. She would have joined him."_

"_It doesn't matter what she would and would have not done," Severus said. "The Dark Lord wishes for Harry to remain emotionless. No attachments, and she became one."_

"_Is he alright?" Mrs. Granger asked. _

"_He will be fine," Severus said. "As will you all when you move far away."_

"_We can't move," Mrs. Granger said. "We don't have the money."_

"_Money, you will be supported with," Severus said._

"_We can't," Mrs. Granger said. _

"_I'm afraid you have no choice," Severus said. "For after tonight. You will remember nothing of Harry, the Dark Lord or this neighborhood. You will go far away and will be known as the Granger's who own their own Dental Practice."_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How is he?" Severus asked Bella._

"_Not well," Bella said. "He doesn't believe she's alive."_

"_What do you mean?" Severus asked._

"_He thinks he was tricked and Hermione's dead," Bella said. "He won't eat, he barely sleeps. He's all paranoid. He barely lets me in his room."_

""_I'm not surprised," Severus said. "He could have tricked him, he is the Dark Lord."_

"_He is his Father," Bella said._

"_You and I both know he is not," Severus said. _

"_It doesn't matter what we know," Bella said. "Its what has come to be."_

"_He can't think he can hide it forever?" Severus asked more to himself._

"_He can and he will," Bella said. _

"_Your just soft for him," Severus said. "That's why your so agreeing with him."_

"_He does what is right for Harry," Bella said. "We both know it wouldn't have been good if Harry had loved her. She broke his seal. She could break it again."_

"_The seal only stops his scar from showing and any distant memories," Severus said. _

"_And it has never stopped those memories," Bella said. "He mentions Black a lot. Regulus feels guilty."_

"_Well he better get over it," Severus said._

"_I think he might stray," Bella said. _

"_He better not," Severus said. "You know how much danger Harry would be in."_

"_I know," Bella said. "Especially now that Tom's become more protective."_

"_He's only protective of Harry's body," Severus said. _

"_He loves the boy," Bella said. "He does. He protects him, Harry himself."_

"_Whatever," Severus said. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_How is he?" Tom asked._

"_No change," Lucius said. "He's getting worse. Do you think it was the right move, My Lord?"_

"_Of course it was," Tom said. "If she could break the seal. Who knows what else she could have broken?"_

"_What do you want us to do?" Lucius asked._

"_Erase him," Tom said. _

_Lucius left the study and went upstairs. He found Severus and Bella standing outside Harry's room. He gave them a look they had been dreading. The three of them walked into Harry's room and found him sitting in the corner holding his Mother's picture and a small green stone. He looked up at them but made no attempt to move. Severus walked over to him and pulled him to his feet and brought him over to his bed. _

"_Listen Harry," Bella began. "We're going to do something to take all the regret away."_

"_I don't want you doing anything," Harry said moving away from her and more into Severus's chest._

"_We must," Bella said. "It won't hurt. We're just taking some memories."_

"_NO," Harry screamed trying to get out of Severus's arms. "Their mine, mine alone."_

"_Yes, they are," Bella said. "But they're hurting you."_

"_You want to take my Hermione away," Harry said. _

"_Only for a little while," Bella said. "It's for the best."_

"_No," Harry said. "I won't let you."_

"_You have no choice," Lucius said taking Lily's picture out of his hands. _

"_I do," Harry stated. "Their my memories."_

"_No anymore," Lucius said grabbing Harry's hand and prying the stone from his palm._

"_That's mine too," Harry snarled trying to get it back._

"_No," Lucius said. "This is Hermione's. I seen her give it to you."_

"_But its mine to have," Harry cried._

"_Why are you so attached to this mudblood?" Lucius asked. "You don't need her."_

"_She's nice,"Harry said. "She's different. I don't want to live without her."_

"_Well," Lucius said. "You won't remember her, so you'll live without her."_

_Harry struggled against Severus before Lucius cast the memory charm on him. Harry felt his mind being torn apart before everything went black. Severus looked at the small boy in his arms. It really came down to this. The second time he had seen a memory charm placed on Harry. Bella ran a hand over his forehead. _

"_He really didn't have to do this," Bella said._

"_He did," Lucius stated. "Are you all stupid. The boy couldn't move on. How was he suppose to train his heir when he's moping around over a mudblood?"_

"_But he's just a child," Bella said. "I just..."_

"_Don't go soft," Lucius snarled. "He's a Potter. He's nothing but a weapon, a tool at the Dark Lords expense."_

"_He's not," Bella said. "Tom loves him."_

"_Don't call him that," Lucius snapped._

"_I can call him that if I wish," Bella said. "Unlike you and Severus I can use that name."_

"_Only because you've played whore to him for years," Lucius said. "Anyone willing to take it from him would get to call him by his name."_

"_He loves me too," Bella said. "It's not just a giving relationship."_

"_Whatever," Lucius said. "Put the boy to bed. We got work to do."_

_Bella glared at Lucius as he stormed out of the room. Jealous was in his mind. Harry had been chosen and not his Draco as the heir. It had been funny how Narcissa and him forced a child upon themselves to serve Tom. She watched as Severus placed Harry down on his bed before pulling the blankets over him. Severus gave Bella a small smile. This would be the beginning of a new Harry._

_Meanwhile millions of miles away a small girl named Hermione Granger received her a letter from Hogwarts for the second time that month. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

"The charm is breaking on her," Lucius said.

"Yes, it is isn't it," Voldemort smirked. "I wondered how long it would be before it broke?"

"Are you okay with this?" Lucius asked.

"This time I can control it," Voldemort said.

"What if Harry remembers?" Lucius asked.

"It would take a strong magic to break that charm on him," Voldemort said.

"The other charm was broken in the Department was it not?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but its back in place," Voldemort said. "It only broke because of the spell I have on him."

"He has too many things placed on him," Lucius said. "It could damage his aura."

"It could," Voldemort said. "But it won't as long as we're careful."

"You sound like your playing god," Lucius stated.

"I am god," Voldemort laughed. "Soon everyone will bow down to me."

Lucius eyed Voldemort. He had watched as he twisted Harry around more and more. Every time Harry became too soft it was a flick of the wand and his memories would be messed up. The last time he did it was only a year ago when Harry had seen the mudblood once walking down a street. Voldemort had been furious, but what could be done? Matched aura's always found themselves. It would only take a little while before Harry would find her again and become captivated with her. Especially since her aura was so strong. It was like Narcissa and him, and Bella and Tom. No matter what they always matched and combined together. They would pull towards themselves no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat up and looked around the room. She noticed her books had been moved and so had she. She pulled the covers off herself and got off the bed. Everything was more confusing. Gaps that had always been missing in her memories felt complete. Had she really known Harry before? Did Harry know? No, he most likely didn't. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. Voldemort had erased her. Would he do it again? What was going to happen now? What had led to the memory charm, everything was still a blur to her. She thought back to her dreams, her memories and remembered the stones. She looked around Harry's room for awhile and found nothing. She suddenly felt a headache reaching her forehead. Sighing she left the room and made her way downstairs and outside.

The wind blew by her coloring her cheeks a little as she walked around the large yard. She held her skirt down as the wind blew by heavier as she walked along the path around the house. She found odd statues around the yard the metal fence that made a chill run down her spine.

"This isn't real," Hermione said to herself. "It can't be, can it?"

She continued to walk around and soon found the spot she has been taken away from Harry. She just stared at the grassy area she had spent days and years playing with Harry. She couldn't believe it. Her parents, had they known? They must have. She looked around and remembered the laughs and smiles as if she was still running away from Harry as he chased her around. She walked around before she noticed something in some bushes. Bending some branches she found a blue stone sitting in the dirk. She picked it up and rubbed the dirt off it.

"It's a dream," Hermione said. "I'll wake up."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked from behind her.

Hermione jumped and turned around. She found Harry standing there holding a dark coat in his arms.

"I brought you a jacket," Harry said. "Are you cold?"

Hermione shivered as she realized how cold it was outside. It was real. She looked down at the stone in her hand and back up at Harry. He looked at her for a moment before placing the coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Why are you holding a dirty stone," Harry asked.

"Oh, this," Hermione said placing it into the coat pocket. "I thought it was nice."

"It's odd finding a blue colored stone," Harry said.

"It is," Hermione said.

"You look confused," Harry said running a hand over her cold cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Hermione said. "Now."

"My Father's not here yet," Harry said. "Bella said he might not be here till tomorrow."

Hermione suddenly felt relief in her body. "That's good I suppose."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"I am," Hermione said. "I am a lot. I like being around you and like seeing you. I've just been thinking."

"What about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important," Hermione said while cursing herself for not being open.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione shivered a little. "I am."

She wasn't really. She just didn't know how to tell Harry. She couldn't just go up to him and be like I knew you when we were children. Voldemort erased our memories. It would be a shock and Harry wouldn't believe her. He would have to remember himself, or have her help him somehow. She looked up at Harry. Watching him for a moment before he ran her hand over his forehead. The scar had been here before, just like when they were eleven and just like in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione noticed Harry's eyes twitched when she tranced the scar. He brought his hand up and took her hand of his forehead. He kissed her slowly on the lips taking in the moment before pulling away from her.

"You know its there?" Hermione asked blushing.

"I do," Harry said. "I didn't till the Department, but I know now."

"Your okay with it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Harry said. "No one else knows. Well hopefully no one paid attention."

"Did he tell you how?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said. "I don't need to know. It's not important."

"Why do you take his words so literally?" Hermione asked remembering how Harry when he was young always spoke by what "his father said."

"I just do," Harry said. "Why?"

"I was just curious," Hermione said.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said laughing. "Good thing I'm not a cat."

Harry laughed a little before taking Hermione's hand.

"Do you like it here?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It's like a dream."

Literally, Hermione thought. She let Harry pulled her around the yard before he noticed some figures watching them. Glaring towards them he turned and pulled Hermione into the house.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Come on."

Hermione walked with him back up to his room. He locked the door behind them and pulled her over and sat down on his bed. Hermione sat down on his lap and brushed his hair away from his eyes. She really liked his hair a lot. It was soft and sexy. It fell over his forehead so intimidatingly.

"Why did you pick a book out about souls?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to read it," Hermione shrugged. "Thought it was interesting."

"You must be a very curious person?" Harry stated more than questioned.

"I am," Hermione said. "I have been a lot lately."

"Will you take the mark?" Harry asked.

"For you I will," Hermione said.

"It will hurt," Harry said. "A lot. I've seen hundreds of people take it."

"Then I will take the pain as best as I can," Hermione said. "I'm not afraid to take the mark."

"I didn't think you were," Harry said. "I'm just worried."

"Don't be," Hermione said.

"It will change once my Father dies," Harry said. "It will change to my mark."

"Well I look forward to that," Hermione said.

Harry pulled her into a kiss. Hermione melted into his arms and let him push her against the covers. He pushed the coat off her shoulders smiling cockily. He then leaned down towards her kissing her softly before looking up at her.

"I think I might love you," Harry said.

Hermione felt her world explode. Harry came down on her and kissed her again. This time it was much harder and more exotic. He explored her mouth with his tongue before running a hand over her thin thigh all the while looking into her blue eyes. Hermione felt him brush some hair away from her eyes before he kissed her again. Everything around them seemed to change. Hermione felt Harry run his hand up his arm before locking their hands together. She felt a suddenly blow hit her chest and a stinging pain seemed to reach her palm. It wasn't painful, it was almost soft. She closed her eyes tightly as Harry continued to kiss her before there was a banging on the door.

"Harry open up," Bella yelled.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and looked towards the shaking door handle as Bella tried to open the door. Hermione felt the odd feeling in her palm disappear as Harry got off her. She sat up and pulled her skirt down before Harry opened the door. Bella stepped in and looked between the two.

"It's time," Bella said looking more at Hermione. "When you are ready come down with Harry."

Bella then left the room. Blushing Hermione got off Harry's bed and walked over to him. Harry ran a hand down her cheek before kissing her.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I am," Hermione said. "Take me to him."

Harry locked their hands together and led Hermione out of the room. Hermione watched as the candles flickered when they walked by. This was it. She would be giving herself to Voldemort as well to Harry. She was glad for that part. She was in love with him. She knew now. If Bella hadn't come they probably would have slept together. They stopped in front of a black door. Harry glanced down at Hermione. She smiled up at him and nodded. Harry opened the door. Hermione walked into the room and prepared herself for a new outlook on the world.


	21. Marking New Paths

**Hey!!! Hope you all like this Chappie. Not sure when the next Chappie will be up, but most likely tomorrow. Still having troubles uploading, sucks a lot. Slowly realizing this may be a long story, lol. Thought it would only be like twenty five chappies, but its going to be much, much longer...but not that much longer, lol.**

**Enjoy, please review!!**

_Chapter Twenty One – Marking New Paths_

Hermione walked into the large room. She was surprised to see so many followers in the room. It was like she was entering a big ceremony for a graduation, a wedding, or a funeral. She felt Harry squeeze her hand for comfort as they walked through the crowd towards Voldemort. She found three people standing beside him, his most loyal followers. On one side stood Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and on the other side stood Severus Snape. She watched as Severus took several steps away from Voldemort leaving a gap for someone else to stand. When they stopped walking she found herself staring up into Voldemort's red eyes.

Harry moved from her side and stood in front of her. He scanned her eyes for any sign of hesitation or fear. Hermione just tilted her head and gave him a lopsided smile. Harry ran his hand down her cheek before taking both her hands and giving them a squeeze. He then turned and filled the gap between Severus and Voldemort. Hermione watched as he glanced at Voldemort before looking back at her.

This was it, Hermione thought. She stood there as a long silence filled the room. She wondered how other followers were taking it. She was a muggle-born after all. Voldemort only took those pure, and half pure, like Severus. Severus Snape. Now that was someone who was now confusing her. He was a part of the Order. She looked at him briefly before looking at Voldemort again.

She watched as he reached out towards her and felt his skin brush against her as he pulled the locket out from under her shirt. He ran his thumb over it looking into Hermione's eyes. She just stared at him blocking his entry. No one would be able to get into her mind. She knew how she was able to block others out. She had learned in when she was a child. She was always smart, knew every spell and could do them so easily. Everyone told her she was the smartest and cleverest witch of her age but she wasn't. She knew them subconsciously. Her mind already knew how to perform the spells and so it was all simple to her. Books and cleverness were not what had made her bright. It was learning at a young age and remembering how to defend herself.

"Raise your left arm," Voldemort said.

Hermione bit her tongue. She was going to be marked. She was going to be placed where she belonged since she was a child. Her aura and Harry's aura really did find each other. She wished she could find Harry's stone. She had to be completely sure, or at least to convince Harry. She slowly lifted her left arm towards Voldemort. She felt the locket drop against her collar as Voldemort took her arm in his hands. He placed his right hand over her forearm and held it to her skin. Hermione glanced over at Harry and seen him watching Voldemort closely. Hermione then felt the burning sensation on her forearm. It wasn't like burning yourself with a pot or from the stove. It was different. It was like when you were with your friends and you played with candles. Poking your fingers around the little flame and playing with the wax. The mark burned from heat, the heat that came from a candle. You could hold your hand over it for only a short time before it became unbearable. It would start to heat your skin uncomfortably and sting as your own flesh was being melted. That's what happened. Your skin melted, like her forearm was now. Like the mark was being burned into her softening skin.

It hurt a lot. She could feel the tears filling her eyes. Anyone who said it didn't hurt was a lier. How could this not hurt? It was a pain like nothing every before. It wasn't like scraping a knee, or getting a cut from your bike if you fell off. It wasn't even like breaking a bone. It was something new all together. She wished it would end. It already felt like an eternity since he started. She knew it had only been minutes but it felt like hours. Hours of her life she was being held in pain. Then finally just as she wanted to scream and pull her arm away he released her.

"Congratulations," Voldemort sneered.

"Thanks you," Hermione said before adding, "My Lord."

Voldemort seemed pleased with her and nodded towards Bella. Hermione listened to the voices filling the room. She could feel her tears running down her pink cheeks. She stopped bitting her tongue and was grateful she hadn't bitten through its rubbering substance. She closed her eyes to compose herself and felt people moving by her. Was that it? She opened her eyes and found only Severus, Harry and Bella standing in front of her. She blinked back some more tears and tried too smile. Harry moved down towards her and lifted her left arm. He examined her forearm running a couple fingers along the skin beside the bleeding wound. Hermione winced a little which Harry noticed. He let got of her arm and held her hand instead. Hermione held his hand tightly and was sure she was holding it tighter than she meant to.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Not good, but not horrible."

Harry nodded and looked over her shoulder watching the rest of the followers leave. He then noticed three of them walking over to them. One of them took of her mask and smiled at Hermione.

"Congratulations," Lavender said.

"You made a smart choice," Pansy said.

"As much as I don't like you mudblood," Draco said. "You have made a fine choice."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"But a word of advice,"Draco sneered. "Next time don't cry all over yourself."

Hermione immediately started to wipe her eyes. Harry reached up and stopped her and glared at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded towards Pansy and Lavender and the three of them walked out of the room. Hermione just stared after them before Harry turned her face towards him. Hermione locked her lips with his as Harry leaned down towards her. She loved how he was taller than her. Harry pulled away from her and looked at Bella.

"We should get you cleaned up," Bella said. "Tom wants to meet with you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be there," Harry said. "As well as Severus and Bella."

"Okay," Hermione said relaxing a bit.

They left the large room and walked back up to Harry's room. Hermione went and washed her face off before coming back into Harry's room and finding some bandages and cleaning supplies. She sat down beside Harry as Severus knelled in front of her.

"We have to heal it the muggle way," Severus said. "You're not allowed magical healing on the mark."

"How long before it stops hurting?" Hermione asked.

"A week or two," Severus said speaking from his own experience. "But it will burn again when he calls meetings and sometimes when he's mad."

"I see," Hermione said.

"Are you happy Granger?" Severus asked.

"I am," Hermione said.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. She was partly happy. She was with Harry now and Voldemort wouldn't take him away from her or her away from him. Then there was the part that was guilty and wondered how Albus, Sirius and the Order would take it. Severus would tell them. He was a spy. A spy for who though? She felt some weird slimy stuff being placed over the mark before it was wrapped up and tied.

"Let's go," Bella said. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

Harry got of the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand leading her through the house. She soon found herself standing in Voldemort's study.

"Welcome," Voldemort said. "How are you fairing?"

"Good," Hermione lied and it wasn't like she'd tell him anyways.

"Bellatrix, Severus thank you for bringing her down," Voldemort said. "You may leave."

Hermione felt Harry's grip tighten before it relaxed a little. She watched as Severus and Bella walked out of the room before looking back at Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord," Hermione said. "For..."

"No need to thank me," Voldemort said. "And its Tom."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Tom?"

"Tom seems more fitting," Tom said. "Since you are the love of my son."

"Yeah, your son," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Especially since when I die," Tom said. "You will be taking the high status with him."

"Right," Hermione nodded really wanting to roll her eyes, because their statuses among the Dark.

"Oh, but there is," Tom said causing Hermione's eyes to widen. "Forgot to block your mind for a moment, dear."

"There's about five," Harry said. "Father, is number one. Since he is after all ruler of me and his followers. Then next in command comes me which means I can order any follower around whether they like it or not. Then there's level three which is Severus, Bella, and Lucius. They are the inner circle meaning they have power over the followers as well, but only under Father's orders. Unfortunately, I have little power over them. Since they only serve Father. The only time I would have power is if Father asked me and told them to listen to me, in battle, or if they have no other choice but to listen to me."

"You have a lot more power than that Harry," Tom said. "Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus know when and when not to follow you. They will do whatever you asked them to do, or they would suffer."

"Then there is the fourth level," Harry continued completely ignoring Tom. "Which really doesn't have any power unless appointed. This is mostly the older members and then they new members, like Draco, are the fifth."

"So where do I fit?" Hermione asked.

"With me," Harry said.

"Yes, with Harry," Tom said. "Little eager to know?"

"No," Hermione stated. "Just wanted to know if I was going to be the dirt everyone spits on or not."

"If anyone dares to spit on you," Tom said. "Your free to punish anyway you see fit. I thought it was right for you, since your with Harry. To be the same standing as him."

"Thank you," Hermione said forcing a smile. "Tom."

"Do not thank me," Tom said looking at Harry. "Harry could you leave us for a moment?"

Hesitating Harry nodded and let go of Hermione and left the room. Once the door shut the atmosphere changed immediately.

"Are you pleased?" Tom asked. "Toying with my son."

"Have you forgotten," Hermione challenged. "He's not yours, if anything he's Sirius Blacks."

"That scum," Tom laughed. "Your lucky my son likes you or I would have had you killed a longtime ago with your parents."

Hermione growled.

"Did Harry ever tell you who killed your parents?" Tom asked.

"Lavender," Hermione stated which caused Tom to laugh and smirked at her.

"Once a lier, always a lier," Tom said. "Remember that."

"Are you saying Harry was involved?" Hermione asked.

"More than involved," Tom said. "He killed your Mother."

Hermione held her breathe. That didn't matter, but him lying did.

"And your point Tom?" Hermione asked holding her head high.

"Doesn't bother you?" Tom laughed.

Hermione felt her eye twitch. Of course it did, he knew it did. Her Harry, she always thought he might have, but now she knew.

"There's another problem," Tom said. "Your charm as broken hasn't it?"

"And about time," Hermione snarled. "How dare you do that, you had no right."

"I did," Tom said. "Your parents gave you to me. I could do whatever I wanted as long as you were unharmed, but of course once you forgot so did they. And on top of that. I had to protect my Harry."

"Your weapon you mean," Hermione snapped.

"You know too much," Tom said. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, your spells to yourself or I will not hesitate to kill you this time. Then zapping you from Harry's mind for the third time."

Hermione's eyes widened. Third time, what did he mean? She didn't remember a second time meeting Harry. Harry must have seen her some other time.

"You harm anymore of me," Tom said. "I'll rip you apart, see how you like it."

"Next time don't place yourself in stupid objects," Hermione quickly said.

"I could rip a piece of you into me right now," Tom said. "I could kill someone, and you'd be stuck to me."

Hermione said nothing. For some reason that unnerved her, but not about Tom ripping her soul because he probably wouldn't want a piece of her connected to him.

"Get out," Tom said. "You filthy mudblood."

"Funny," Hermione said. "You say that just like Harry does. Even though neither of you had pure-blooded Mothers."

Tom growled and Hermione felt herself freeze. Tom stormed towards her and grabbed her bandaged arm and flew open the door to the study. Harry turned around and looked at them before Tom threw Hermione into his arms. Hermione hissed when he released her arm.

"Keep her with you at all times," Tom ordered.

Hermione jumped when he slammed his door.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I think he's just having a bad day."

"He has a lot of those," Harry said.

"He must," Hermione said staring at the door.

She now had to be very careful. She had a new plan in her head. She wanted to get rid of Tom, for good. Starting with his Horcruxes. She pulled the locket into her hands. She could feel a part of him in it. She would get rid of it and the rest if it was the last thing she did. He twisted Harry, erased his memory. They could have been together from the beginning. Things would have been different. Six pieces were left. Nagini, the ring, the locket, and three others. She was starting to think there was more going on with Tom, his followers, and especially Harry. She would find out.

"Let's go to your room," Hermione said. "I want to read."

"Alright," Harry said. "Arm still hurting?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I guess it will for a while. I'll have to get used to it anyways."

"What was it like?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked back.

"I've never had to get it," Harry said. "I've always kind of wanted..."

"So why don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not allowed," Harry said. "I used to bug all the time for it before Father got really mad at me."

"It's horrible," Hermione said. "Don't get it. It's like a tattoo, its there forever."

Harry nodded at her not at all convinced on not wanting it. They walked back up to him room where Hermione picked up her book on souls. Harry smiled at her as she began reading before walking over to his desk and sitting down. He placed his elbow on his desk and laid his head against it so he could watch Hermione read. Hermione was a beautiful girl. Her eyes always reminded him of his dreams. This blue that always shinned through the darkness. He was really happy to have found her and felt like he really knew her. He didn't know how, but that's what he felt. Maybe it was because he cared for her so much and they had grown together a bit, or maybe it was something else all together.

Hermione blushed a little when she felt Harry's eyes on her. She would get his memories back. It may or may not change the path they were taking but at least he'd know the truth. She would get rid of Tom, get Harry's memory back, and find that stone. She then thought about the Order. What was she going to do about them? Christmas break would be over soon, she would have to see Luna, Remus, and Albus at school. And what was with Severus? Where did he truly lie? She had a lot do to, she thought. Maybe she was a clever witch after all because she would figure this all out. It would be her path. A path that would leave Harry and her together in the end.


	22. The Way People Lie

**Hey all!! Well here's chappie twenty two. It moves a bit slow and nothing much happens, lol. Oh, I couldn't answer one of my reviewers**_(FlameFlameYeah)_** so if you read this chappie here's an answer for you. Eventhough I don't think you were looking for an answer, just more stating. I know Hermione's eyes are brown. I just like blue better, just cause. I don't like Hermione being plain, cause I don't think she is, thus blue spices her up a bit, lol. And I like her and Harry's eyes being bright colors, instead of brown which I view as dark. Anyways, hope you guys like this chappie.**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Twenty Two – The Way People Lie_

Hermione sighed and got off her seat to put her book in her book bag. She was half way through and still hadn't learned anything she already knew about Horcruxes and splitting your soul. She slumped down on the seat and looked over at Harry who was sleeping away across from her on the train. It had been a long break, Hermione thought. She fiddled with the ring on her finger thinking back to when Harry gave it to her.

_Hermione watched Harry walked around in his room throwing things around looking for something. He then stood up fast and spun around with a small green box in his hands. She stared at the small box with its white ribbon tied in a bow on top. Harry was smiling wildly at her. He walked over and handed her the box and sat down beside her._

"_What's this?" Hermione asked._

"_Your gift," Harry said._

"_Oh, Harry," Hermione said blushing a bit. "What's in it?"_

"_Open it up and find out," Harry said._

"_But its not Christmas yet," Hermione whined._

_Harry groaned. "Open it."_

"_Fine, fine," Hermione laughed._

_Hermione slowly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. She gasped at the ring sitting inside. The ring had two different colored stones. The first one was a dark blue that sat in the middle of the ring and the second was littered around in little circles, its green color contrasting well with the blue. Hermione felt her eyes water a little as she smiled up at Harry. She gave him a long kiss before putting the ring on her finger._

Hermione sighed again. She left her ring alone and looked out the window. She would have to see Albus right away, she assumed. He probably thought she was a traitor, which she was. She only hoped she could convince him otherwise. He had no reason to _not_ trust her. If anything it should be Severus he didn't trust, but then again maybe they were the ones that shouldn't trust Severus. She heard the door open and found Lavender standing still looking from her to Harry.

""He asleep?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded at her.

Lavender closed the compartment door and sat down beside her.

"Long day," Lavender said.

"It has been,." Hermione said. "Feel like I've been on this train for days."

""How was your break?" Lavender asked looking down at the ring on Hermione's finger.

Hermione looked down at it too. "It was good."

"You and Harry go any further in your relationship?" Lavender asked giggling.

"No," Hermione said.

"You guys make a cute couple," Lavender said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"How come he's sleeping?" Lavender asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He was tired."

"Late nights," Lavender mumbled but Hermione heard here.

The door opened again and Ginny walked in. "Ron's driving me insane. Luna and him are just too weird together."

"I agree," Lavender said.

Ginny looked at Hermione for a while before she sat down beside Lavender. Lavender could feel the odd tension between the two girls.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Sirius said you went to your aunts?"

"I did," Hermione agreed immediately. "I just felt it was right."

"You should have said goodbye," Ginny said.

"I didn't have time," Hermione said. "It was rushed."

"I see," Ginny said.

Lavender felt the tension disappear as Ginny looked at the ring.

"Is that from Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"It is," Hermione said.

"How did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Harry sent it by owl," Hermione said.

"This is really weird," Ginny said. "I don't know how I'm suppose to just pretend I never seen Harry at my...old house?"

"What happened?" Lavender asked.

"My house burned," Ginny said. "We were attacked."

"I'm so sorry," Lavender said.

Hermione flinched a little. It was weird Lavender could change her emotions so believing.

"Ron and Luna don't seem to care," Ginny said. "Especially Luna."

"Luna's weird as it is," Lavender said. "She wears radishes as earrings."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "But she's a great friend."

"I'm rather excited to start this new term," Lavender said. "It's like a new beginning, right Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her. "It is."

Ginny bit her cheek. "I don't think so."

Lavender laughed. "Well we do."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find Dean."

"Alright," Lavender said. "See you at diner."

Ginny smiled at them before leaving the compartment. Once she closed the door and walked off Harry sat up. Hermione jumped a little at his movements and Harry laughed at her.

"Glad they aren't saying anything," Harry said. "Didn't feel like killing them."

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "So freely."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I'm going to go see Draco and Pansy," Lavender announced jumping off her seat. "See you two at the feast."

Harry took Lavender seat beside Hermione as Lavender closed the door. Harry took Hermione's hand in his.

"It will be fine," Harry said. "No one is saying anything. No one even knows."

Hermione nodded but knew better. "I guess so."

When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry helped Hermione off the train and they made their way to a carriage. Hermione noticed a lot of Slytherins were looking at her different. They were giving her a look that said, good job or smart move. She got into the carriage ahead of Harry. She stumbled a little and found themselves sitting with Ron and Luna. Luna smiled at them and then giggled at Ron. Ron however was glaring at Harry.

"You lucky," Ron snarled. "Very lucky."

"Thanks," Harry said eying him.

"Ron don't start," Luna said.

"He's a fucking traitor," Ron growled. "I can't believe I swore to this secrecy."

"Then why did you?" Luna asked sweetly.

"I don't fucking know," Ron said looking at Harry. "But they talk about you like you some sort of hero."

Hermione laughed to herself. He had no idea. She then thought about the prophecy. So Albus was protecting Harry because of this foretelling. Hermione looked at Luna and found her staring right at her. Luna bit her bottom lip and Hermione found her eyes wondering to her arm. Hermione suddenly felt itchy around her forearm. She resisted the urge to scratch her arm and look out the window.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Luna said suddenly. "Before the feast."

"Okay," Hermione said weakly. "How come?"

"About you staying with your aunt and uncle," Luna lied.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Luna said looking over at Harry.

When the carriage stopped Ron was out the door immediately. Luna got off her seat and made her way to the door but stopped. She looked over at Harry and Hermione.

"I have to agree with Ron," Luna said. "But more as you both are lucky."

She then turned and left the carriage. Hermione just sat there. She was lucky, they both were. Albus could just turn them over, but it seemed he wasn't. Although he didn't know she was a Death Eater, yet.

"Come on," Harry said.

Hermione got out of the compartment behind Harry and they made their way to the Great Hall. When they walked in Hermione could feel a lot of Slytherin eyes on her. She gave most of them a small smile before her eyes widened. She stared at Lavender who was sitting quite happily beside Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. She then saw Ginny sitting on the other side of her.

"Why is she over there?" Ron snapped. "Idiot."

Ron then stormed down his table and sat down refusing to look over at his sister. Luna walked by Harry and Hermione with a smile on her face. Obviously she was laughing at Ron's actions. She took a seat beside Ron and started to pile some food on her plate. Hermione soon found herself moving towards the Slytherin table. She felt her cheek burn up as whispers followed them all the way to the table. Harry sat down beside Ginny and greeted everyone around them. Hermione slowly sat down beside him and stared down at her plate. What was wrong with her? If Lavender and Ginny could sit with Slytherin's, she could. Hermione lifted her head and smiled around the table.

"I'm so glad Harry gave you that ring," Pansy said getting up from her seat and moving beside Hermione. "I was there when he picked it out."

"It's nice," Ginny added.

"I'm really glad he did," Hermione giggled causing her cheeks to burn more.

Harry laughed at her and started to eat the food he put on his plate.

"How's your wrist?" Pansy asked.

Ginny snapped her head towards Hermione. "Wrist?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "I forgot to tell you Ginny. How did you find out Pansy?"

"Harry," Pansy said.

"It's good," Hermione said. "Completely healed up."

"That's good," Pansy said. "I heard sometimes they can get badly infected."

"Well I'm glad mine healed good," Hermione stated.

Pansy smiled at her. Hermione couldn't believe Pansy just asked her about her mark. Well she wasn't that surprised, she was just glad she didn't say forearm. She wondered how everyone seemed to be able to lie so easily. Well maybe it wasn't lying, as much as twisting the truth. The feast went by quickly and Hermione soon found herself kissing Harry goodbye as she walked into Albus' staircase. She waved and laughed at him as she spun up to the office. She knocked a couple of times and then walked into the room. She found Severus standing by a window and Albus sitting at his desk. Albus waved for her to sit down before he looked over at Severus.

"Good evening Professors," Hermione greeted them while she sat down.

"I've heard some news," Albus said. "Is it true?"

Hermione looked over at Severus. He must be loyal to Albus. "It's true."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"I thought it was a good move," Hermione said.

She was a bit shocked she could speak to fluently. The words just came out of her mouth like nothing. Severus snorted at her and continued to look out the window. Hermione swallowed a little and looked into Albus' eyes. If she made good eye contact, made it look like she was telling the truth. He'd believe her.

"And why is that?" Albus asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "I'm close to Harry and thought if I made this move I'd get closer. It's helped a lot. I think I know where a Horcrux is."

Albus paused to look at Severus. Hermione suddenly felt the locket around her neck. It was a good thing she had it hidden. She had no idea where the other Horcuxes where. Well she did, but she didn't.

"Where?" Albus asked.

"Well I'm not completely sure, yet," Hermione said. "Harry he's mentioned some places Voldemort grew up at. I think maybe one of them."

"How long before you'll know?" Albus asked.

"Not long," Hermione said. "Just some more research."

She was surprised this was so easy. Albus really must getting old. Was she slipping right by him? She really needed to find some place now for him to go searching otherwise her lie was as good as dead. After talking a little more with Albus she found herself walking up to the dorms. Severus. She couldn't tell which side he was on. He kept making weird sounds like he was agreeing with her or laughing at her. It was almost like he liked her lies or something. She shook her head. He could just be playing her. She would have to be careful not to get close to him. If he was more loyal to Albus she didn't want to think about how her lies and plans would get messed up. She stopped in front of the portrait. She needed to talk to Harry about Tom's past. That would be the only way her lie could be complete.


	23. Her smile, her blue eyes

**Hiya! Here's Chappie Twenty Three. Hope you all like it. Next chappie may take a while. **

**Read, think, and enjoy...but don't forget to review!!**

_Chapter Twenty Three – Her smile, her blue eyes_

Hermione walked towards the lake where she found Harry sitting. She quietly sat beside him looking around. She felt bad, but it wasn't like she was betraying Harry. She wasn't doing anything that would harm him or Tom. She was just getting some information and twisting it to her advantage.

"How was your day?" Harry asked her.

"Slow," Hermione said. "But I thought it would be."

Harry nodded at her and went back to looking at the lake.

"Harry can you tell me about Tom?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated. "What about him?"

"What is he like?" Hermione asked.

"He's nice," Harry said. "I can trust him. He's a great Father, well has been to me."

"Where did he grow up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "He mentioned an old orphanage a couple of times, but thats really it."

"I see," Hermione said. "You don't know much about him do you?"

"He doesn't like to share," Harry shrugged. "Can't make him tell, if he doesn't want to."

"I guess that's true," Hermione said.

Hermione sat there thinking. If she could lead Albus to the orphanage and just have nothing there that would work. She just needed to figure out what orphanage or tell Albus that its the orphanage and just have him do the rest. This way she's completely out of the loop. She felt Harry pulling her towards him. She lent into his embrace and relaxed. She closed her eyes, she really felt guilty.

"Harry have you ever felt like you met someone," Hermione began. "But just forgot."

"No," Harry said. "Why?"

"I've felt like that before," Hermione lied. "Are you sure you've never."

"I'm sure," Harry said.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Lavender asked. "Hasn't your arm hurt at all?"

"No," Hermione said. "Why?"

"There's a meeting tonight," Lavender said. "Like right now actually."

"Oh," Hermione said getting up with Harry.

"Let's go," Lavender said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded at her and grabbed both girls and apparated them to the Riddle Mansion. Hermione watched as Lavender ran into the house as fast as she could to inform Voldemort they were here. She wondered what it would be like this time. Harry took her hand and they two headed to the meeting room. They found only a few followers standing around. Hermione stayed with Harry as he walked over to Voldemort.

"What is it? "Harry asked.

"We are discussing a way to kill Dumbledore," Tom said.

"Why him? "Harry asked.

"He knows something or should I say somethings," Tom said. "He could use it against us and you. We can't let that happen."

Hermione looked around the room and found the Malfoy family waiting patiently in the room. She also found Severus, Bella, and the man she saw kill Charlie in the back.

"That's Fenrir," Harry said. "He's a great wizard."

"He's a werewolf," Hermione said.

"He is," Harry said. "But he's not dangerous."

"How was he able to turn when it wasn't a full moon?" Hermione asked.

"Potion," Harry said. "Severus made him a potion for that day."

Hermione looked over at Severus. That was one point telling her Severus was loyal to them.

"We are here to discuss the plan to kill Albus Dumbledore," Tom said. "We have found a wardrobe and with much looking around Draco has found its counter part sitting in Hogwarts."

"It's broken though," Draco said.

"Yes, we must fix it," Tom said. "How badly."

"Very," Draco said. "You can't even transport a small spoon."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get him off somewhere by himself?" Hermione asked. "Then take him down."

"It would," Tom agreed. "But we would never get the chance with his Order marching around."

"He is always going to go out with someone," Severus said.

Hermione nodded. Another point for Severus.

"Severus says he's going after the items," Tom said.

"Items?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "My weapons."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. His weapons, his Horcruxes.

"So why not trick him?" Hermione said. "Led him to an item?"

Everyone seemed to look at her and take in her response. Harry smiled at her and looked over at Tom.

"That's a good idea," Harry said. "Plan an attack somewhere and have him led separately from a group."

Tom seemed to consider this. He looked over at Draco and then over at Hermione.

"Draco," Tom said. "Keep working on that wardrobe. We can us it for other purposes."

"Yes, My Lord," Draco said.

"Hermione," Tom said. "Have you any idea where we should set this trap."

Hermione looked at him. She knew he liked her idea. They could get rid of a man they both hated. She looked over at Harry. He still had no clue about the Horcuxes. He really needed to be informed.

"What about a place you grew up in?" Hermione said.

Harry looked at her. Tom looked over at a wall. Hermione couldn't believe it. Everything was going to work out perfectly. She would be able to get rid of Albus with they're help. Tom then looked back at her.

"That is a wise choice," Tom said. "We will start that trap tomorrow. It will only be us here in this room taking part. No one else is to know about this."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Tom dismissed them and Hermione watched as the Malfoy's left before Lavender, Harry, and herself left the room. Tom eyed Hermione walking over to Severus.

"She has another motive," Tom said.

"I think she does," Severus said.

"Find out what it is," Tom said.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"Tell Dumbledore one of my Horcruxes is in the old orphanage I went to," Tom said. "Make him believe that."

"Alright," Severus said taking his leave.

Severus then left the room. He knew Granger had other motives. She wanted to trick Albus to believe her and now she could get rid of him. He apparated to Hogsmeade and slowly made his way up to the school. He envied Harry for a moment. The boy was lucky he had such strong magic, he could apparate through any wards. Once Severus reached the school he made his way down to his quarters. What was Granger really planning? He needed to figure it out. For both Albus and Tom.

Harry watched Lavender apparate with Draco before he looked at Hermione.

"I want to check something," Harry said. "Can you wait?"

"Yep," Hermione said. "Of course."

Harry then ran up the stairs. Hermione looked around the house before letting her curiosity get the best of her. She walked down the dark hallway till she came to Tom's study. She looked around and slowly made her way in. She looked at the objects around the room before she started to snoop around. She wasn't sure what she was looking for until she found it. Lying in the back of a drawer she found the green stone. She stared at it. Her stone was in her dorm room at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it. It was real. She looked behind her to make sure no one was around before picking up the stone.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked coming into the room.

Hermione turned around with the stone in her hands and looked at Harry.

"Do you remember this?" Hermione asked.

Harry walked over to her and picked up the stone. He suddenly thought he could hear crying in his head.

"No," Harry said giving it back to her.

He looked around the room before wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Let's get back," Harry said. "You should put that back."

"No," Hermione said.

Harry was a bit wary as he apparated them back to Hogwarts with the stone in Hermione's hand. They made their way through the school and up to the tower. Harry then pulled Hermione towards his dorm.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Hermione laughed. "But how about my dorm?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There's only Lavender and me in it," Hermione said.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

Hermione giggled and dragged Harry into her dorm. She looked over and found Lavender just crawling into her bed. She smiled at the two of them and magicked her curtains closed. Hermione then turned and walked over to her trunk. Harry watched her for a few minutes before sitting down on her bed. Hermione then stood and turned to Harry.

"You know what matching aura is right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I actually think ours might match."

"Ours does," Hermione stated.

Hermione then walked over to him and sat down beside him. She held out the two stones and watched as they combined together. Harry raised an eyebrow and watched the stones in front of him as a voice filled his ears.

"_They're matching stones. Mines blue. There like wizard aura's that match and join when they meet. These will match together when we see each other again."_

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. She was looking up at him a bit oddly, Harry thought.

"How did you know they would do that?" Harry asked.

"Because I made them," Hermione said.

"You made them?" Harry asked. "But my Father had one."

"I know," Hermione said searching Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes as his head hurt.

"_You know Harry," Severus said. "You only have to wait a year."_

"_I know," Harry said looking at the shops in London. "But it just sucks. I want to meet people."_

"_You know you could never really become friends with anyone, right?" Severus asked._

"_Yeah, yeah," Harry said. "I get it. A lonely life with all the power in the world."_

"_It won't be that bad," Severus said. _

"_Whatever," Harry said. "Lets go in here."_

_Severus nodded and walked into a clothing store. Harry was about to follow him when he seen a head full of brown. He stared at the girl and seen a blueish substance moving around her before it disappeared. The girl laughed at the red headed girl that was with her. He then saw her blue eyes. He had seen those eyes before. Harry then found himself moving towards her. He was unaware that Severus had come out of the shop and had seen what he was looking at. He watched as the girl tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear before turning and waving at a girl with brown hair. Harry was about to cross the street when Severus grabbed him._

"_What are you doing?" Severus snarled._

"_I want to see her," Harry said. "I don't know why, but I just do."_

"_Don't be stupid," Severus said. "Let's go."_

"_No," Harry said. "Why can't I just introduce myself to her?"_

"_Because you already have," Severus muttered but Harry didn't hear him._

_Severus growled and wrapped his arms around Harry before apparating to the Malfoy Manor. He then left Harry standing there to find Lucius. Harry looked at the wall in front of him. He had to meet her again and see her. Her smile, and her blue eyes. _

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

Harry suddenly got off her bed.

"What's wrong? "Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head.

"Your nose is bleeding," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said licking his lip tasting the salty, bloody substance on his tongue.

Hermione grabbed some tissue from the bathroom and came back to Harry. She squeezed Harry's nose trying to stop the bleeding before telling him to lie on her bed. She cleaned up the blood that ran out and got Harry some clean tissues to hold under his nose. She watched as he held the bridge of his nose before looking at the combined stone, only to find it had separated. Hermione sighed and put the stones away. She didn't know what had happened to Harry, but it wasn't good. Something had caused him to have a bleeding nose. That really worried her. Maybe trying to get his memories back was a bad idea. Hermione changed and climbed into bed beside Harry.

After his nose was done bleeding Harry cleaned himself up and took off his shoes and shirt before crawling into Hermione's bed. Hermione blushed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled him to his naked chest. Hermione admired his well toned chest and torso before looking up at Harry.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," Harry said. "Head hurts a little."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "You went a little weird. I was worried."

"I don't know," Harry said. "Nothing important I don't think."

Harry then ran kissed Hermione. He explored her mouth and ran a hand over her cheek till it rested just below her ear. Hermione moved closer to him and his warmth. They pulled out of the kiss and Hermione laid down and buried her face in his chest. Harry watched her drift off before he relaxed next to her.

"I love you," Harry whispered. "I have felt like I've met someone before, you."

Harry then cuddled beside her and pulled her closer to him. He waved his hand causing the curtains to close around them before he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.


	24. Voices and Green Flashes

**Heys, next chappie is up! I like this chappie a lot for no reason at all. Really weird, lol. Hope you guys like it too. Been** **neglecting** **my other stories a lot, lol. So I need to spend sometime getting them catched up or finished. So I'm not sure when my next chappie will be up, but I'm thinking Monday probably just cause I like this story a lot and can't not get chappies up for you guys...lol**

**Please Review!!!**

_Chapter Twenty Four – Voices and Green Flashes_

The air was cold when the wind blew by coloring Hermione's cheeks pink. She sat silently reading a book while Harry flew around in the field above her. It was freezing out. Winter was still in the air and snow was still on the ground as it always was in February. February was a wonderful month. People would have their goals and would start to work towards them as the new year went on. Hermione's goal was going smoothly, a little too smoothly but she didn't care much. In the next few weeks they would be sitting in the bushes outside an old orphanage watching an old wizard play right into their hands. She was glad Severus seemed to be loyal to them. The last meeting she went to, he told Albus along with her that a Horcrux was in the orphanage. Her scarf blew in the winds a little covering the pages of her book. Hermione took this chance to look up and watch as Harry took a dive. He had to be freezing to death flying that fast.

They're relationship was still moving at a slow pace. Hermione had thought Harry would have picked up the pace but he seemed reluctant. Hermione had hinted and flirted as much as possible, but yet Harry still held himself back. She wondered why? He wouldn't tell her. She figured maybe Harry was just not ready, she was of course assuming Harry was a virgin. She always assumed he was, since he had been living alone with Tom. There couldn't have been a lot of girls passing through except for maybe Pansy, and she wasn't Harry's type. She could tell. Harry liked a girl who was pretty, not that she thought she was pretty, but smart as well. She wondered what had drawn him to her. She thought back to their childhood and realized Harry had always been really comfortable with her. She remembered how he'd take her hand and pull her around his dark house, and how he'd hug her tightly or sit really close to her. She had to admit Harry had been on over-protective boy when he was younger, or maybe he was just obsessed with her. She laughed and looked down at her book.

She hadn't found anything else that could help her. She wished a lot that there was something. She didn't want to betray Harry's trust and ruin the locket. She couldn't give away the dead soul. If Tom realized, which she knew he would it would be over. Although, she already new there was no way of destroying the Horcrux without Tom knowing. It was a part of him after all. She couldn't figure out the other soul parts either. She realized that Tom had to be one of the seven parts, its only made sense. One was gone already, leaving six. The python, the locket, the ring, and lastly Tom. Two were left. There was nothing left, nothing else he would use. She didn't know what else to do.

Hermione sighed and moved her scarf. She then started down at her red gloves. They reminded her of Harry's blood. It had been two times now since she saw his nose bleeding. She would ask him why, but he just said it was nothing. She didn't believe him. She didn't bring the stones out anymore, she was afraid. She didn't want his nose to bleed again. It bleeding made her nervous and worried. She didn't understand why it was bleeding in the first place. She tried looking it up, but was left with nothing.

She heard some distant footsteps and looked around and found a girl with red hair walking along the stands. Hermione closed her book and placed it in her book bag. She glanced over at Harry while Ginny sat down beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence as the wind blew by them again. Ginny brushed some hair out of her face and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione can I ask you something personal?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her. "Sure."

"Do you have the dark mark?" Ginny asked looking over at Harry.

Hermione stared at the side of her face. How did she know? She hadn't given any clues at all. She wore sweaters and robes, so no one could see it.

"I saw Lavenders," Ginny went on. "I was too afraid to ask her since she's hanging around with Draco, and Pansy a lot."

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"I thought it was weird," Ginny said. "How could Lavender of all people suddenly be so nice to Draco, and then suddenly how Draco was so nice to her. It didn't make sense."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked knowing it was the truth.

"I am," Ginny said. "She caught me spying on her. She showed it to me and asked me not to tell anyone. I said I wouldn't, but I don't know anymore."

"Oh," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her. "I need to know. Luna said somethings. She's been really odd towards both you and Harry."

"Ginny," Hermione said again looking over at Harry.

"Are you Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Are you a Death Eater?"

Hermione kept her eyes on Harry. She didn't say anything. She didn't know whether to tell Ginny or not. She should trust her, but this year was different. Any other year she would have told Ginny immediately, but not now. Now if she did anything, she'd tell Harry. She'd ask Harry if he thought it was good because he'd know. The silence Hermione knew said it all. Ginny moved beside her but said nothing. They both just sat there looking at Harry.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to," Hermione replied.

"That can't be all?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione sighed. "It is, but it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I couldn't keep it from you for long," Hermione said. "But we've been distant it feels this year."

"Because you've been glued to Harry," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I don't regret that. I'm happy spending all my time with Harry."

"So what is the reason?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced down at her book bag and then back up at Harry. He was swerving around in the air before he took another dive.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I want to be with him. I could only be with him, if I became a Death Eater."

"That doesn't make sense," Ginny said. "You could be with him if you wanted."

"No," Hermione said. "I couldn't. I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone."

"Okay," Ginny said.

"Do you promise?" Hermione asked.

"I promise, Hermione," Ginny said looking at her friend.

"I knew Harry when I was a child," Hermione said. "I met him when I was seven. We played together everyday for years. I learned magic from him and his _family_."

"I don't.."

"Let me continue," Hermione said. "I did something when I was younger. It messed something up with Harry. He never had this scar on his head before, then suddenly he did. Voldemort got mad, really mad. He took us away from each other, by erasing our minds."

"Okay," Ginny said not really knowing whether to believe her or not.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but its true," Hermione said. "There's more. He knows I remember and I know something more about him."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"He split his soul up," Hermione said. "I've been trying to find pieces of it."

"Is that why Luna.."

"No," Hermione said. "Her as well as me are part of the Order."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I thought no one could join?"

"I was asked, because of my relationship with Harry," Hermione said.

"Who's side are you on?" Ginny asked.

"Both and yet neither," Hermione said. "I need help."

"With what?" Ginny asked.

"I won't to go after a Horcrux," Hermione said. "It's in Riddle's home."

"Do you want me to help?" Ginny asked.

"I can't ask you to," Hermione said. "But it would be nice to have someone else helping me."

"I will," Ginny said. "Does Harry know?"

"No," Hermione said. "Don't ever tell him."

"How will we do this?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said.

Hermione took a breath of cold air and noticed someone walking into the pitch. She watched as Harry landed on the ground and greeted the person. Hermione scanned the person and realized it was Draco. They both were talking about something and then they looked at her before looking at Ginny. Hermione felt uneasy. Ginny shifted beside her, she was feeling uneasy too. Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. Ginny not missing a beat got up with her and the walked off the stands. Their scarfs blew around in the wind and Hermione attempted to keep her curly hair from blowing around madly. They walked out of the pitch in silence and towards the side doors. Hermione glanced back and found Draco and Harry walking a short distance behind them. She knew it wasn't good. She said her goodbyes to Ginny and waited for the boys to walk into the school. She glanced outside before she felt two people standing behind her.

"What were you and Weasley talking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione glared at him. "That is none of your business."

"I think it is," Draco said stepping towards her.

"Oh, how so?" Hermione asked.

"Our Lord doesn't think very highly of you," Draco sneered. "He thinks you might be a traitor."

"I am not a traitor," Hermione said walking up to him.

"Then what were you and her talking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You already know, don't you?"

Draco glanced at Harry. "What did she say to you?"

"She merrily asked if I was a Death Eater," Hermione said.

"What did you tell her?" Harry spoke suddenly.

Hermione looked over at him. "The truth of course. I told her I was."

"You what? "Harry asked. "Why?"

"I trust her," Hermione shrugged. "If she's willing to keep Lavender's secret, why not mine as well, right?"

"My Father says your up to something,"Draco said. "Are you Granger?"

"Your Father's an ass," Hermione said. "No I am not."

"You think your a good lier," Draco laughed. "But your not."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Your eyes go a bit different," Draco said. "When you lie."

"They do not,"Hermione snapped. "Stop being stupid. Trying to trick me into saying something that isn't true."

"Is it working?" Draco glared.

"No," Hermione said bitting her tongue.

They stood there looking at each other. Not knowing what to say next. Draco sighed deeply and started to walk. Harry nodded for Hermione to follow him as he followed Draco. They walked through the halls till they can to a room Hermione called the room of requirements. Draco led them in and then walked over to the wardrobe he was working on.

"I can't transport heavy things," Draco said. "Heavy things like Harry and me. But it will work for you Granger."

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"What do you weigh?"Draco asked. "Like hundred and fifteen pounds?"

Hermione looked over at Harry who ignored her and walked over to the wardrobe.

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"I plan to work on it more," Draco said. "By the night we head to the orphanage Harry and you will have to use this wardrobe."

"What why?" Hermione asked.

"Because," Draco said. "That's what our Lord wants."

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione said. "What will be waiting on the other side?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Okay?" Hermione said looking between the two boys.

"You have to kill him Granger," Draco smirked. "Or he'll kill you."

Hermione just stood there. She had to kill Albus. She couldn't. She felt a panic hit her, she never killed someone before. How could she kill him? Was this Tom's way of testing her? Hermione watched as Harry ran his hand over the wardrobe. Draco walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"You can do it," Draco said. "Or are you really a traitor?"

"I can do it," Hermione said glaring at him. "I'll show you."

"I can't wait," Draco said.

She listened to his cold laugh as it filled the room. Harry looked over at him and rolled his eyes before looking over at Hermione. He just stared at her blue eyes for a while before looking back at the wardrobe. He didn't understand it. Harry closed his eyes tightly.

_Harry laughed as he squished the ant under the rock in his hand. He was about to squish another when he heard crying coming from outside of the yard. Getting up he made his way over to the fence and looked around on the sidewalk. He found a little girl crying over her knee. He stared at her. It was the same girl he saw skipping around. He pushed open his gate and walked towards her. He felt like telling her to suck it up until he saw her blue yes. He always liked the color blue. It was a nice color, but hers were nicer. They weren't tainted. _

"_Why are you crying?" Harry asked her._

_He watched as her blue eyes looked up at him. He looked at her knee and smiled. He quickly walked over to her and sat down near her. _

"_I...it..h..hurts," the girl stammered._

"_Looks really bad," Harry said. "I'll fix it."_

_Harry muttered a healing spell to himself and moved his hand over her knee. He beamed brightly at her as she stared at her knee in amazement._

"_How did you do that?" The girl asked._

_Harry smiled more. "Magic. I've been practicing."_

"_Magic?" The girl asked. "That's not real."_

"_It is," Harry said. "My Father and all his friends can do it."_

"_Wow," the amazed girl said. "You live in that creepy house?"_

_Harry tilted his head. "It's not creepy. It's really nice. Maybe you can come play sometime?"_

"_Really?" The girl asked. "I don't have any friends. I just moved here."_

"_Why don't you come by tomorrow?" Harry asked._

"_Okay," The girl beamed. "I'd like that a lot."_

"_What's your name?" Harry asked._

"_Oh," the girl blushed. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hermione."_

"_It's nice to meet you Hermione," Harry said. "I'm Harry."_

Harry closed his eyes tighter and reached out for the wardrobe for support. His head was pounded like crazy and he didn't know why. He could feel something blocking something in his mind, but he wasn't sure what. He didn't even know why the block was in his head. He tried to force his way through the block and suddenly heard a womans voice in his head followed by a man.

"_Please take me," cried the woman. "Take me instead."_

"_Stand aside you silly girl," a voice rang._

"_Please anyone but Harry," the woman cried. "Please take me instead, I bed you. Not Harry."_

A flash of green startled Harry and he jolted straight up and opened his eyes. He looked over at Hermione and Draco and thought they looked a little blurry. He took a step towards them and felt a weird sensation in his body. His scar started to hurt and he reached up feeling blood between his fingers. He wasn't sure what was happening. He could feel blood running onto his lips, like before. He really didn't understand it. He closed his eyes and opened them when he saw another flash of green. Another bolt of pain hit him and his head spun and his ears pounded. What was going on? Why was this happening? He reached for the wardrobe for balance when things started to fade but missed plummeting into darkness.

Hermione heard a thud behind them. She turned around and froze feeling her blood run cold. She went to run to Harry, but Draco grabbed her.

"Don't," Draco said. "Don't ouch him. I'm going to get Severus."

"What's happening?" Hermione said looking around wildly.

"Just don't fucking touch him," Draco snarled before he ran out of the room.

Hermione looked back over at Harry and took a couple steps towards him. She got on her knees and was reaching forward when she stopped. The greenish black aura around him floating violently around him. He noticed his nose and forehead was bleeding. She knew it was his scar. She wanted to touch him so badly and hold him in her arms. He looked extremely pale and Hermione was starting to worry his aura was in danger and Harry was seriously injured. The doors flew open behind her and she jumped to her feet moving out of Severus's way. He didn't glance at her once, only looked at Harry. She watched as different emotions ran over his face before he moved picking Harry up. Draco winced at him and looked at Hermione. Harry's aura moved around and Severus turned and carried him out of the room. Hermione ran after him with Draco at her heels.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you," Severus said.

"Please," Hermione cried feeling fear fill her.

"Just move quickly," Severus said.

They moved through the corridors and soon they were moving up the spiraling staircase. Hermione watched as Severus slammed through Albus' door. Albus stood up and looked at them. Severus ignored him and stepped into fireplace. Draco threw some floo on them and Severus whispered something and he was gone. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the fireplace before she found herself being pulled out into the Malfoy Manor. She found Lucius and Bella waiting for them in Lucius's study. Bella ran over to Harry.

"It's that isn't it?" Bella asked.

"I think so," Severus said. "Its too much."

Hermione just stood there. Everything was happened so fast. They all knew something about him. Something she knew not.

"Get him home," Lucius said. "I'll inform the Lord."

Severus stepped into the fireplace once more and vanished. Bella jumped in after him and was gone. Hermione was about to go after them but Draco grabbed her.

"No," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione said looking at him, tears running down her face. "I'm going with him."

"Not this time," Draco said. "You can stay here."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he'll kill you," Draco said. "He's going to be mad, blaming anyone who goes near him. He'll blame you if he sees you."

"But?" Hermione said.

"No buts," Draco said. "I don't care for you Hermione, but I know Harry does. And I don't want to see him go through anything, like what he went through before."

Hermione let his words sink in. She looked back over at the fireplace picturing the bleeding Harry with the wild aura around him. She wouldn't be able to get that image out of her head for a longtime. She never felt so useless in her life. She couldn't help him.


	25. The Last Twinkle

**Ya!! Upload manager is working again...not that it was holding me back from uploading anyways, lol. This chappies a little short, sorry. Next one will be up soon. I have finals approaching so I won't be able to update as much as I would like.**

**Please Review!!**

_Chapter Twenty Five – The Last Twinkle_

Hermione woke up the next morning and made her way downstairs. She really wanted to go see Harry. She was about to go into the study when the stairs cracked behind her. She turned around and found Draco standing on the top steps. He smirked at her and walked down to her level.

"We eat first," Draco ordered.

Hermione nodded in agreement and followed him into the dining room. She sat down beside him and waited for their food to be delivered. She watched as Dobby filled the table before they dug in. Draco refused to make conversation with her so she busied herself with muttering into her head. Her worried nerves bugging her. When she finished her pancakes Lucius walked into the room. He looked them both over and sat down.

"Morning," Draco said.

"Morning," Lucius said.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

Lucius studied her. "Not good."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't question me," Lucius stated. "If you want to know go into my study and go see Severus."

Hermione excused herself and left the table. She made her way through the hall and into Lucius' study. Grabbing some floo she jumped into the fire and made her way to the Riddle Mansion. She walked around till she found the stairs that led to Harry's room. Running up as fast she she could she ran to Harry's door when someone grabbed her.

"Don't go in there," Bella said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "I want to see him."

"Right now isn't good," Bella said. "They're still fixing him."

"Fixing him?" Hermione said. "What was wrong?"

"Something happened," Bella said. "He started to remember things and it affected different spells and charms on him. Damaged his aura a little."

"He's okay though?" Hermione asked.

"He's in a lot of pain," Bella said. "But he will be okay."

"When can I see him?" Hermione asked.

"Soon," Bella said. "Why don't you go busy yourself in the library?"

Hermione nodded and made her way back down the stairs. She walked down one of the hallways and went into the library. She pulled out some books and sat down. She tried reading but failed and looked around the room. It was deafly quiet, which really bugged her. She thought there would be voices or anything coming from upstairs. Maybe they had a silencing spell up? Hermione looked down at her books and jumped a little. She watched as Nagini moved passed her feet. The snake slithered around up the chair posts till she could sit beside Hermione. Hermione smiled at the snake and ran a hand down her glossy coat before sitting back in the chair.

"_I don't sees why I have to watch yous?"_ Nagini hissed though Hermione never heard her.

Hermione closed one of the books she took out and heard the far door open. She watched as Bella walked over to her. She wondered how long she had been sitting in the library for since Bella held a sandwich in her hand. She smiled kindly at Hermione and placed the sandwich on the table. The plate clattered against the wood table.

"It's lunch time," Bella said. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I like you," Bella said simply.

"What's in the sandwich?" Hermione asked.

"Ham, cheese and tomato," Bella said.

"Alright," Hermione said taking a piece.

"You should watch yourself," Bella said looking at Nagini. "Around here."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing," Bella said. "Once you finish you can come see Harry."

Hermione nodded at her and began eating her sandwich. Bella left the room in silence. Hermione looked down at Nagini and shook her head. What was she doing here? When she finished her meal she jumped when her plate disappeared. Brushing that off she put her books away and made her way up to Harry's room.

She pushed open the door and found Severus standing over him. She noticed his aura was still floating around a little. She walked over to them and stood beside Severus. Severus craned his neck to look at her.

"He's not that well, yet," Severus said. "He's calm now."

"What really happened?" Hermione asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Exactly what Bella told you."

"Hmm," Hermione said not convinced.

"He started to remember his past," Severus said. "Has this happened before?"

"A couple times," Hermione said. "His nose bled too, like this time."

"I see," Severus said.

"It's not good his aura's still out," Hermione said.

Severus nodded. "It's not."

"Tom has a lot of spells placed on him," Severus said. "Some are protection, some are memory charms, and some are hiding things."

"Like his scar?" Hermione questioned.

"How...never mind, yes," Severus said. "When he started to remember, the memory charms tried back firing him."

"That doesn't make sense," Hermione said. "There has to be something else?"

"There's not," Severus lied.

"So, your telling me the charms and spells all crashed together," Hermione said. "Making his nose bleed, his scar bleed, and making him pass out?"

"Yes," Severus lied again.

"Your lying," Hermione said. "What else is there?"

"There's nothing you need to be concerned with," Severus snarled.

Hermione looked at him. "There is something?"

"Of course there is," Severus growled. "You figured it out yourself."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business," Severus said.

"But that caused this?" Hermione asked. "His aura getting damaged, the pain?"

"Clearly, yes," Severus sighed.

"Who are you spying for?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I should ask you the same question," Severus sneered.

Hermione glared at him. "I asked first."

"Then I won't answer your question," Severus said, Hermione said nothing. "I'm assuming my answer, determines yours?"

Hermione looked away from him.

"Thought so," Severus laughed. "If I say Tom, you'll say Tom. If I say Albus, you'll say Albus, clever."

"Whatever," Hermione said.

"I suggest you read more on Horcruxes," Severus said. "Your going to need it."

Hermione wanted to ask him what he meant, but he was already out the door. She watched as it closed before looking at Harry. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, Hermione thought. She watched as his aura floated around her. She probably shouldn't stay too close for too long. She picked up Harry's hand and held it tightly. His body was cold, Hermione didn't like it. Hermione heard a sound outside the door.

"Hermione," Bella said opening the door. "We have a meeting, come down."

Hermione frowned and looked at her arm. Why hadn't she felt anything again? She got up and kissed Harry before letting go of his hand. She watched him for a moment before she walked out of the room. She made her way back downstairs and into the meeting room. She found Draco, Lucius, Severus, Fenrir, and Bella standing around. Hermione walked over to them and sighed. She heard a bang and watched as Tom came storming into the room. He glared at Hermione before looking at everyone else in the room.

"We're moving the date," Tom growled. "To tomorrow night."

Hermione stopped breathing. Tomorrow. She wouldn't be ready by then to kill Albus. She looked around trying to hid her panic. Draco laughed at her before he agreed with Tom.

"Harry should be fine tomorrow," Tom said. "So everything will be moved."

"Want me to tell Albus?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "Make a lie, make him go into that building tomorrow night."

"Will do, my Lord," Severus said.

"Draco," Tom began. "Can you get the wardrobe ready?"

"I will," Draco said. "I'll have it complete."

"Very good," Tom said. "Dismissed."

Hermione walked out of the room and shook herself. This can't happen this fast. She can't do it. She felt Draco brush by her. He smirked at her. Hermione glared at him, she could and would kill Albus.

"You know," Draco laughed. "If I don't fix the wardrobe more. You'll be going there all by yourself. No Harry to help you out."

"So," Hermione glared.

Draco laughed at her again and walked off. Hermione felt like crying. She didn't want to go without Harry. She didn't think she could do it without Harry. Hermione walked to the stairs and sat down on them. She felt horrible. She watched as Nagini moved by her and glared at the snake. It was watching her, she knew now, but why? Tom really didn't trust her. She got to her feet and laughed. Tom really shouldn't trust her. She turned and made her way back upstairs for another time. She was really starting to hate these stairs. She walked into Harry's room and shut the door behind her. It was only the afternoon, so she shouldn't go to sleep yet. She walked over to Harry and decided to lay next to him for a while.

She watched his aura move around her when she laid on the bed. She felt a weird wind against her when she laid down next to Harry. She watched as his chest rose up and down for a while before snuggling up to his side. She wasn't sure how dangerous it was for her to belaying next to him. But since Severus touched him, she figured it was okay. She closed her eyes to rest a little while and didn't notice Severus watching them.

Severus watched as Harry's aura seemed to draw out Hermione's a little. He knew it was okay, but wasn't. Usually the aura's matched together through the individual's hands. He looked them over one last time and headed to Albus' office. When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see Black sitting in his office. Albus looked up at him and Sirius jumped out of his seat.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Severus scrunched up his face. "Nothing."

"Severus," Albus said.

"The spells on the boy clashed together," Severus said shrugging it off. "He's fine now. Granger is with him."

"Is that all?" Albus asked.

"Yes, it is," Severus said. "Nothing to alarm yourselves with."

"Good," Sirius said.

"I do however have news," Severus said. "Tom plans to retrieve his Horcrux from the orphanage."

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "He wants to move his plan up, I'm not sure why."

"Does he still think Hermione can kill me?" Albus asked.

"He does," Severus said. "I don't think she will be able to do it, but Harry will be with her."

"Do you think he might?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "If she fails, he won't hesitate to do it."

"So I need to go tomorrow then?" Albus asked.

"Yes, otherwise he'll think I never informed you," Severus said.

"There's not one in there though," Albus sighed. "I wish there was."

"No," Severus said. "There isn't."

"Very well," Albus said. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Albus?" Sirius questioned. "They'll kill you."

"That is their goal," Albus said. "I am getting old Sirius. I am going to die soon as it is. I better protect my students when I can."

"This is stupid,"Sirius said.

"I need to do this," Albus said. "I need to know her true intentions."

"She's a traitor, I can assure you," Severus said.

"But are you sure?" Albus asked him.

Severus sighed. "Not really."

"When I go," Albus said. "It will be up to you Sirius to led the Order and get rid of the Horcruxes and Tom."

"I know," Sirius said. "I am ready for that, just didn't think it would be so soon."

Albus smiled at him, his eyes twinkled. This could possibly the last night Severus and Sirius ever saw Albus' eyes twinkle again. Severus closed his eyes briefly as if he was trying to memorize this moment. The man that saved him, was risking his life for someone else. Sirius looked out the window. He really hoped everything would be okay.


	26. Blood and Tears

**Hey!!!! I had to update. I couldn't stop writing this chappie and not put it up for you guys. I hope you like it. I know I do, hehe..Next one will be up soon! **

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Twenty Six – Blood and Tears_

Hermione woke up when she heard a big bang from downstairs. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into Harry's green ones. Harry smiled at her moving some hair from her face. He then kissed her tenderly before lying back against his pillows. Hermione just laid there in his arms wondering what time it was. She got up on her elbow and looked over Harry to see the time. She looked around for a while trying to find the clock and then sighed.

"Wow," Hermione said. "It's only five in the morning."

"Yep," Harry said laughing.

"I fell asleep that long," Hermione said. "When did you wake?"

"About an hour ago," Harry said.

Hermione frowned as she laid back down. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Wanted to watch you sleep," Harry yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Alright," Harry said. "Tired and a little sore, but movable."

Hermione nodded and moved closer to him. Harry kept his arms wrapped around her and yawned a little bit more. Hermione watched as his hair fell over his eyes before she brushed it away.

"You need to cut your hair," Hermione laughed.

Harry shook his head. "Nah."

"We should get up," Hermione said. "We have a long day today."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "Tom moved the day."

"Day for what?" Harry asked.

"Tricking Albus," Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "If Draco never fixed the wardrobe completely, I'll be going alone."

"No, you won't," Harry said. "I'll just apparate."

"Why aren't we doing that in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "But that doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione said. "We should get up then."

"Yeah, we should," Harry said smirking at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione smiled.

Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and planted a kiss on her lips. He teased her lips with his tongue before she allowed him to enter. He brushed his hand along her cheek with hand one and rolled on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and started to deepen the kiss. They were just starting to enjoy themselves when Harry pulled back with a hiss. Hermione frowned and looked up at him. Harry blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Just felt a pain...probably nothing."

"If you sure?" Hermione questioned.

"I am," Harry said kissing her again.

Hermione melted in his arms and felt him running a hand along her back. Then he pulled away again.

"Maybe its not nothing," Harry muttered.

Harry got off her and sat up. Hermione sat up beside him and looked him over.

"Where does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Almost like all over, but its gone now."

"That's weird," Hermione said.

"We should get going here," Harry said. "Although its only five in the morning."

Hermione snorted. "Alright."

Harry got up and started to change. Hermione just sat there watching him till Harry turned around and faced her. She watched as his muscular chest moved before blushing a little. Harry smiled at her and then frowned.

"I don't have nothing to wear," Hermione said. "I've been wearing this for a couple if days."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled. "Do you mind wearing my clothes?"

"Nope," Hermione said crawling off the bed.

"Then dig it," Harry said waving his hand around.

Hermione walked over to his closet and looked inside. She pulled out a sweater and some jeans before looking at Harry. He was watching her with a mild curiosity as he pulled a shirt over himself. Hermione blushed some more realizing Harry had no intention of leaving the room. She turned away from him and started to undress. She slowly pulled her pants down and stepped out of them. She heard Harry whistle behind her as she bent over to put the clean pair of pants on. Hermione blushed furiously and pulled the pants up before slapped Harry's arms playfully. She then looked down at the baggy pants.

"Little big," Hermione said.

Harry smiled and said something. Hermione felt the pants tighten and form to her body. She smiled at the none baggy pants and started to pull her top off. She kept her back on Harry as she pulled the too big sweater on. She then pulled her long hair out of the sweater and faced Harry.

"Funny, my favorite sweater," Harry said.

Hermione looked down at the black sweater and its green writing. She laughed to herself and looked back up at Harry. Harry took the few steps between then and kissed her before taking her hand and walking out of the room. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen Hermione sat down at the little table while Harry made them some eggs. When he was finished cooking he placed the plate on the table and sat down. Once they finished Harry placed the dishes on the counter for the house elves and led Hermione out of the room. The sun was finally up and shinning away as they walked into the lounge. Harry was about to sit down when someone walked into the room.

"Draco needs help," Bella said. "You two are to go back to Hogwarts and help him."

"When do we use it?" Harry asked.

Bella looked over at Hermione before looking back at Harry.

"If its ready by nine," Bella said. "Use it."

"Which room does it go to?" Harry asked.

"The very top attic," Bella said. "Hopefully Dumbledore goes in by himself."

Harry watched her walk out of the room before looking at Hermione. She got up and took Harry's hand and soon they found themselves in the grounds on Hogwarts. Harry looked around before they continued into the school. They made their way down only empty hallways, making sure not to be seen. When they reached the room of requirements Draco was inside staring at the wardrobe. He looked over at them when Harry closed the door before sitting down on the ground.

"I don't know anymore," Draco said. "I can't get anything else to go."

Harry sighed and looked at the wardrobe. Hermione sat down beside Draco and picked up the book he had and started to read it over. After a while Harry was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling while Draco walked around the room looking at odd items. Hermione flipped through some more pages before getting off the ground. She walked around the wardrobe a coupe times before placing her hands on her hips. Harry glanced over at her before looking back up at the ceiling. They had spent so much time just sitting around. Hermione bit her lip, maybe a spell would work? She looked around the room and watched as some books appeared. She picked some of them up and sat down on a chair. Draco sighed heavily and left the room, promising to return with food and drinks.

"This is hopeless," Harry muttered. "I should just apparate."

"Tom doesn't want you too," Hermione said. "We still have lots of time. We'll get it."

When Draco returned they ate and drank in silence. Hermione still hovering over a book. Draco frowned at her and picked up a different book before sitting down near Harry. Harry just continued to stare at the roof. He watched as the ceiling turned different colors and clouds moved over the surface. Draco snapped his book shut and got up. He walked over to the wardrobe and said some spells. The wardrobe moved around before standing still. Draco grabbed some paper and placed it in the wardrobe. He changed the paper to a different weight before closing the doors. Harry sat up and waited while Hermione kept over her book. Draco opened the doors and groaned. The paper still sat in the wardrobe. Hermione laughed lightly before getting up.

"I think I got it," Hermione beamed.

Harry got to his feet and moved out of Hermione's way. She walked over and brushed Draco out of the way before pulling out her wand. She waved her wand around and they watched as the wardrobe moved and began to shake. Hermione closed the doors and stepped back. They waited a few minutes before she opened the door back up and found nothing sitting inside.

"It worked," Draco said looking into the wardrobe. "How?"

"Simple, yet complicated spell," Hermione said. "Bewitched items you have to use special repairing, moving, and charming spells."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius watched as Albus pulled a cloak over his robes. He looked over the few who were coming with him. Remus was busy helping Tonks put her robes over her clothes. Arthur, Fred, and George were all looking at him sickly.

"If anything happens," Albus said. "Do not come after me. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Are you sure about this?" Tonks asked.

"They will not hesitate to kill any of you," Albus said. "Especially Harry, if he needs to. This is going to be a very crucial time."

The group looked themselves over and then left Grimmauld place. Once outside they walked around an old boot. Albus activated it and everyone placed a finger on it before they landed in some trees. Tonks tripped over her feet and crashed into a bush. Sirius snickered at her and helped her out of the bush. Tonks picked some pieces of leaves off herself and then looked around sheepishly. They made their way through the trees till they came to a clearing. In the clearing stood an old house that had been used as an orphanage. The windows were broken, the shutters hanged from the windows. The fence around the house was rusted and broken. They walked towards the home finding no one around. They noticed a hill on the other side of the house, but chose to ignore it.

"Is this it?" Sirius asked.

"Must be," Remus confirmed.

"It seems old," Tonks said. "Little too old."

"This is it," Albus said. "This is the same place I once went to see Tom, when he was a child."

"Not a very appealing way to grow up," Fred said.

"Mm," Sirius agreed.

When they reached the yard the found the grass was a brownish yellowy color. Albus slowly pushed open the bend fence. It creaked as it was pushed out of the way before clinking against the metal bars on the fence.

Tom stood up in in the back of the room watching they Order move closer to the door. He laughed to himself and back into the shadows. Bella, and Lucius stood up on in the trees above the hill. They looked around beside them and found Lavender, Draco, Fenrir, Severus, and Pansy ready for action. Bella was surprised the two girls agreed to come along. They really needed the extra hands. Bella looked back towards the house. It would begin and end soon.

Albus walked along the cement path towards the door. He had a very bad feeling about this. He wondered where Hermione would be. He looked back towards the Order and sighed. His eyes dropped heavily as he touched the handle. He heard Sirius moving closer to him as he walked into the house. Then everything went chaotic. Bella said something and soon she found herself running down towards the house. Arthur seen them and headed around the house. Fred and George hot on his tail. Remus ran forward as something blasted Sirius away from the entry. Albus moved into the house and the door slammed behind him.

"Fuck," Sirius said standing up and running to the door.

He pulled on it enough he thought he'd break the handle. The door would not open. Remus and Tonks ran to help him, but still the door remained shut. Remus saw something from the corner of his eyes and turned around and found three Death Eaters standing there looking at them. Tonk and Sirius turned around and braced themselves for battle.

Albus closed his eyes when the door locked. This was it. He walked into the room looking around when he saw a figure move in the shadows. Tom walked out and sneered at him.

"Hello, Albus," Voldemort laughed. "Long time, no see."

"Tom," Albus nodded towards him moving his wand in front of him.

"Fool," Voldemort hissed. "I am not going to fight you."

"There is no Horcrux in this house Tom," Albus said. "I knew that as soon as I stepped into this house."

"How very clever of you," Voldemort said. "But there is."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "There is not Tom."

"But isn't there," Voldemort laughed. "You've been a blind fool to have not seen it before."

"What are you saying?" Albus asked.

"Go to the attic," Voldemort laughed some more. "You will see for yourself."

"Tom?" Albus questioned.

"You will meet your end as well," Voldemort snarled. "No one will ever know the truth and you, you fool with die with it."

Albus shot a spell towards Voldemort. Voldemort laughed some more and moved out of the way. Then he disappeared into the darkness of the room. Outside spells and hexes were being fired. Tonks found herself being blasted into the old fence. She got back up and fired a spell at Lucius. Lucius blocked the spell and shot another spell at her, which she blocked. Draco stunned one of the Weasley twins and then laughed as the other tried to help his brother. Weasley were always fools. Sirius blasted Severus like the plan and ran back towards the house. Thinking quickly he smashed one of the windows. Voldemort who appeared outside laughed as the roof suddenly set on fire. Remus looked towards the window that Sirius had gone through. This wasn't good. They were supposed to stay out of the way. Remus blasted the Death Eater he was fighting off him and ran towards the house, but Tonks beat him. She slipped inside and Remus was left to duel Lucius.

Hermione looked around the room. Harry was busy leaning against the wardrobe. She heard the clock tick nine and turned to Harry. Harry held out a hand for her and helped her into the wardrobe. She took a deep breathe of air as Harry closed the doors. She thought she saw a bit of metal against Harry's skin but shook it off as she found herself pitched into darkness for a while before she slowly pushed the doors open. She stepped out into an old, rusty room. She moved away from the wardrobe closing the doors behind her. She found a couple candles lighting the room. She looked out the window and found the night falling on the house. She then suddenly smelled wood burning. She looked back towards Harry and found him closing the wardrobes doors. He looked up at her and then back towards the wardrobe. Hermione squealed when she saw the smoke and grabbed Harry away from that area of the attic. Smoke started to move towards them as the flames grew larger.

Harry looked around and found the room completely empty of any human beings. He held Hermione's hand tightly and made for the door. They rushed through in and headed down the long stairs but stopped when they were met with a pair of blue eyes. The man slowly looked up at them and spoke.

"Hermione," Albus began.

"Move," Harry yelled.

The smoke started to form behind them and Albus didn't hesitate to move. They followed him down the stairs and out into a room. Harry was about to turn back to him when he grabbed Hermione. Hermione felt herself being propelled across the room as Albus moved away from Harry. He stared at him for a while before pointing his wand at him.

"Harry," Albus began slowly. "I must ask you to give me your wand."

"Like fuck, old man," Harry snarled. "Give me Hermione."

Albus stepped in front of her. Hermione smirked at him from behind and moved a little away from him. She then heard a bang on the door and Tonks and Sirius were running into the room. Harry turned to them the moment Albus accioed his wand. Hermione ran forward, but Albus held her back. She felt her own wand being taken and looked helplessly at Harry. Sirius and Tonks pointed their wands at Harry.

"You have no where else to go," Albus said. "You will listen."

Sirius and Tonks spread themselves out cornering Harry in the room. Hermione soon found herself behind Sirius who eyed her for a moment. Hermione looked around behind her and found a piece of wood sitting against an old chair. She slowly moved back towards it.

"Tom will kill you," Albus said. "You do not belong with him."

"I do belong with him," Harry snarled. "I will always belong at his side."

"He killed you parents," Tonks shouted.

"And I'm glad he did," Harry said. "Or I never would have grown up the way I did. I'm glad I am the way I am."

"He has Horcruxes," Albus said. "He split his soul up. You can't agree with that?"

"Smart move," Harry smirked. "Very smart move."

Albus seemed to look him over for a moment. Hermione noticed his eyes went wide and some sort of realization plagued them. Then Harry moved. Hermione grabbed the piece of wood when she seen him move. She swung with as much force as she could and hit Sirius in the back. Sirius fell forward in pain. Hermione ran to Harry who grabbed her hand tightly. Harry then blasted a spell at Tonks and she smashed against the wall. Her head banging loudly. The poor girl would get brain damaged if that kept happening to her. Hermione laughed to herself, no wonder the girl was clumsy.

"I don't need a wand," Harry snarled. "I suggest you help her and get out."

Sirius looked up at him from the ground then gasped when Harry pulled out a knife. Everything seemed to happen fast. Hermione stepped back and yelled accio for her and Harry's wand. Albus looked shocked as the wands landed in her hands. Hermione muttered something else and soon Albus was wandless. Sirius moved towards Tonks and gathered her in his arms. Smoke and flames filling the room behind Albus. Harry ran towards him as he looked back at some timber that fell from the ceiling. Harry wrapped an arm around the old mans neck and then blood filled the floor. Hermione covered her mouth. She never thought Harry would kill to ruthlessly. Albus felt his world turning black. Harry moved away from him, blood covering his hands and the knife. He dropped the knife to the floor and moved further back. Albus turned around and looked at Hermione and then Harry. Hermione could see his eyes. Realization she was a traitor. Realization of something more deeper, but it was too late. His blue eyes faded and he dropped the ground unmoving.

Hermione couldn't move. That look told her something, was telling her something. Sirius got to his feet and was running from the room as Harry turned around to face Hermione. His eyes were a very dark green, Hermione just stared at him. Some more timber fell as Harry moved towards her. His bloody hand grabbed her clean one and pulled her from the room. The house was collapsing. They ran down the hallways the same way Sirius was heading. They ran down some more stairs and towards the window Sirius was passing Tonks out. Hermione could see Remus taking her. She looked out another window and saw Death Eaters running from the house and up the hill. Sirius looked at them.

"Come on," Sirius yelled.

Sirius climbed out the window and looked in at them in panic. Harry covered her as more roofing and beams started to fall. Then they ran forward, Hermione felt like her world was going to fall. She could hear the house crashing down behind them as they moved towards the window. Harry suddenly threw Hermione towards the window. She looked back and seen his green eyes, no longer dark, staring at her in concern. No, Hermione's mind screamed. His eyes shined with such love, she feared it would be the last time she saw them. He knew something she didn't. Hermione felt her eyes stinging from the smoke. She felt Sirius grabbing her and pulling her out the window. Hermione struggled against him and tried to go back into the house.

"No," Hermione screamed.

Sirius was longer holding her, but Draco. Draco ripped her around and pulled her away from the collapsing house. Hermione tripped and started to feel tears running down her ashed cheeks. Where was Harry? Draco kept on pulling her up the hill. Her knees scrapping against the ground. Hermione tried over and over again to get out of his hands, but he would not let go. He only tighten his grip. She looked back towards the house and found it in ruins. The house was burning to the ground. Albus and Harry were inside. Hermione sobbed when Draco released her. She fell to her knees and cried. Not knowing what to do.

No one moved as Tom stormed around hexing random Death Eaters. The air brushed by them as the burning smell of wood filled their noses. Hermione's face was stained with tears as she looked over at Draco. He simply smirked at her in a delightful way. She felt alone as more tears fell down her pink and black cheeks. Hermione looked towards the smell of burning wood. The Order was trying miserably to find anything, anyone, before they disappeared. She could remember his eyes, the look of realization before it was too late. Tonight through all the smoke, Hermione could tell the sky was darker than usual.


	27. Blood Stained Twists

**Hiya!!!! Hope everyone's weekend is going by super well! Thought since I'm taking a break from studying I'd get the next chappie up. Especially since I'm procrastinating here. Not sure how grammar and spelling it, so try to ignore any mistakes. Don't have time to look over right now.**

**I've twisted some things around in this chappie, so I hope no one gets confused. Little gory this chappie...next chappie will be up soon...**

**On another note are you guys getting your alerts? I haven't been getting my alerts for my chappies, other stories, or for my reviews. It's rather good I'm constantly checking my stories and stories I read, lol. I just wanted to see if it was happening with other readers/writers as well. **

**Please Review! **

_Chapter Twenty Seven – Blood Stained Twists_

Her mind was blurring by her as she walked beside Draco. He wasn't smirking anymore. She realized he had been smirking thinking Harry would come out, but he never. No one seemed to move as Tom moved around the room. Hermione wiped her face and froze. She looked down at her hands and found Albus' blood staining her palm. She just stared down at it. She realized she had wiped some of his blood on her face and suddenly felt ill. Tom was furious, she could tell. Tom looked over at her and glared before Bella spoke.

""What now?" Bella said.

"Find him," Tom hissed.

"But my Lord," Lucius said. "He is dead."

"He is not," Tom snarled.

"How can you be sure?" Severus asked. "You can't feel that piece."

"He must be," Tom said. "I don't feel like I've lost anything."

"You haven't felt that for years now," Lucius said. "You wouldn't feel if it was gone."

Tom turned to Lucius. "I'm sure I would know if I felt it or not, Lucius."

"Forgive my Lord," Lucius said bowing his head.

Tom sneered at him before looking over at Hermione. He strode over to her and stood in front of her.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "He was there, then he wasn't."

Tom growled as was getting ready to hit Hermione when Bella came towards him.

"He could still being th house," Bella said. "Maybe he put a shield up, or something."

"You were there," Tom hissed. "Why didn't he get out?"

"I don't know," Hermione said as some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Crying are you," Tom laughed. "Death Eaters don't cry, suck it up."

"Tom," Bella said.

"Don't you speak to me that way," Tom snarled turning around.

Bella just stood there as Tom walked over to her. Tom grabbed her by her hair and pulled her towards him. They just stared at each other for a minute before Tom released her.

"Go home to you husband," Tom laughed throwing Bella away from him.

"Tom," Bella said. "The girl, she obviously doesn't know what happened."

Tom sighed heavily and looked at her. Bella looked down at the floor before leaving the room. Hermione looked at Draco who was looking at the ground. No one was daring to look into his eyes. Tom walked back over to Hermione and stared her down.

"Who killed Dumbledore?" Tom asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "I did."

"Are you sure you did?" Tom glared.

"I am," Hermione lied.

Tom laughed at her and then grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor in the middle of the room. Hermione felt her body begin to pull apart from itself. Her joints felt like they were being ripped apart. Hermione bit her lip trying to refuse screaming. She closed her eyes tightly as the pressure became more advanced. Then she screamed and couldn't stop. Everything was burning, her joints were being pulled away. She knew it wasn't really happening, but it felt like it. Tom's laughed filled the room with her screams. No one dared to move until a girl with dark hair ran forward and stepped in front of Hermione. The spell was lifted and Hermione took a deep breathe of air.

"What are you doing Parkinson?" Tom snarled.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said. "But this won't get Harry back. What if he comes back and you've killed her?"

"What a fine point," Tom said walking towards her. "Too bad I really don't care."

Hermione couldn't believe what happened next. She saw a flash of a knife and Pansy's body fell to the floor. Hermione stared at the blood that started to fill the room. Draco ran forward and tried to see if she was still alive. Her wound bleeding furiously. Pansy just stared up at the ceiling as her life was coming to an end. Tom continued to laugh at them. Hermione crawled over to Draco and Pansy and tried to stop her wound form bleeding.

"It's too late," Pansy said. "I am sorry Draco. I guess I should have let him punish Granger."

Then she took a pained breathe and closed her eyes. Her chest was still slowly rising up and down. Hermione felt her tears hitting her hands that still were covering her wound. Draco slowly stood up, his clothes baked in blood. He looked at Hermione in shock before his Father grabbed him and pulled him back. Hermione stared at the blood on his hands. Blood from both Pansy and Dumbledore. Hermione refused to move her hands as Severus tried to pull her off the ground. Pansy's blood was slowly starting to soak her pants, but she still didn't move. Then finally Severus pulled her away from Pansy as Tom stepped forward. Tom leaned down towards the girl and grabbed her face. Hermione screamed when a crack filled the room. Tom then dropped her head with a loud thud before standing back up. Hermione ran out of Severus's arms and dropped down beside Pansy. She had tried to help her. She looked over at Draco who was looking anywhere, but at the girl. Hermione felt someone beside her and found Lavender looking at Pansy. Lavender then stood up with her eyes wide.

"Fenrir," Tom laughed. "Snack time."

"Yes My Lord," Fenrir chuckled.

Hermione looked up and watched as Fenrir took a gulp of some black liquid before he started to howl. Hermione jumped to her feet and moved to the wall were Severus was. She watched as Fenrir took some steps towards Pansy.

"Get rid of the body," Tom snorted.

Fenrir howled and charged towards Pansy's body. He then bit down and started to eat her right in front of them. Hermione closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. She felt Severus stirring her out of the room as she heard some bones break. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a staircase. Draco looking very pale was standing beside Lavender in front of her. She looked to her right and found Severus standing there sighing. He looked the three students over before heading back into the room. Hermione could still hears Fenrir's howls as he ate Pansy. Lavender suddenly shrieked and ran up the stairs. Draco moved forward and grabbed Hermione pulling her up the flight of stairs. Hermione looked down and found Fenrir dragging Pansy's body. Then the door opened behind him and he ran out blood dripping along the floor before the door slammed shut.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and opened them when she could still see Pansy's face. She heard the door open and Severus and Lucius walked by the stairs. Lucius apparated away while Severus walked up the stairs towards them. He led the students through the house till they found a fireplace and then they floo'd back to Hogwarts. Hermione walked with Lavender back to their door. She then left Lavender in the dorm room and went into the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and walked into the shower. The warm water sprayed over her body as she looked down at her blood stained hands. She watched as the blood ran down the drain before she broke into sobs. She sobbed to the floor burying her face in her hands. The red water washed around her and fell down the drain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius just sat there looking at the fire. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had no idea if Harry was still alive or not. He knew he only had a few minutes to get Hermione out of there. He had seen his godson's face. He was asking him to get her out, so he grabbed her and pulled her out. He wanted to take her with him, but Draco came out of no where and grabbed her.

The house had burned down fast. There was no way they would ever recover Albus' body or even Harry unless he was still alive. He slowly picked up a glass of scotch and downed it placing it back on the table. He was the secret keeper now. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to fight his godson, not at all. The boy had spared his life in the house. He owed him now. Tonks owed him. He could have killed them both, but he never. He wondered why he never.

"Sirius what happened?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked over at his friend. "How's Tonks?"

"She's alright," Remus said.

Sirius nodded and looked back at the fire. "I don't know what happened."

"You were there," Remus said. "Did he kill him?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment. No one would ever find his body. No one would know how he died. No one would blame Harry nor Hermione if he kept quiet. So taking a deep breathe he decided to protect them.

"No," Sirius said.

"What happened?" Remus asked again."

"It happened fast," Sirius said. " When I got upstairs with Tonks, Albus had Hermione behind him. We moved around the room and I made sure Hermione was behind me."

"Why you?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I thought," Sirius said. "Harry would react better if she was behind me."

"Oh alright, "Remus said sitting down.

"Everything happened fast," Sirius said. "Hermione hit me with a piece of wood and Harry blasted Tonks. I went to Tonks to help her as Harry was about to move to Albus."

"So he was going to kill him?" Remus asked. "Not Hermione?"

"Nope," Sirius agreed. "Neither. The house was on fire and a piece of wood fell. Albus turned to look at it, but then another piece fell. It fell on him crashing him to the floor. I couldn't do anything. The fire was spreading and so I fled with Tonks. Harry and Hermione followed me. After I passed Tonks to you, I got out and then pulled Hermione out."

"Did Harry get out?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said. "I don't think he did."

Remus nodded and looked at the fire. "Minerva is informing the school tomorrow, she's becoming Head mistress."

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "I wonder how the school is going to handle this."

"Me too," Remus said. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yep," Sirius said. "I want to see Hermione."

"Is she a traitor?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

They remained silent and stared at the fire. Sirius took another swing of scotch and sighed. He needed to see Hermione. He wanted to see if she was alright. He wanted to see if she heard anything about Harry. Sirius glanced at Remus. He hated lying, but he knew he had to. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Harry or Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Harry be a good boy," Bella said. "He only wants to try something."_

"_But why?" Harry asked._

_Bella looked down at the five year old. He was a smart boy, too smart. Harry got off his bed and took Bella's hand and walked downstairs. They walked into a study room where Tom was sitting in a chair. He looked up at them and smiled. Tom got off his chair and walked over to Harry. He stared at the boy for a moment remembering Lily's eyes as he stared at Harry's eyes. _

"_Did you bring the filth?" Tom asked._

"_Lucius has him in the other room," Bella said._

"_Then let us go," Tom said._

_Harry followed his Father with Bella walking beside him into another room. The room where his practicing took place. He saw Lucius holding an old man. Harry looked the old man over and found he had a large nose. Harry giggled at his discovery and walked over to his Father's side._

"_This man has been spying on us," Tom said. "What should we do Harry?"_

"_Punish him," Harry suggested._

"_What a fine idea," Tom said._

_Harry watched as his father cast the pain curse on the old man. The old man fell to the floor screaming. Harry watched him laughing a little before Tom lifted his wand off him. _

"_Did you like that Harry?" Tom asked._

"_It was funny," Harry said looking up at his Father. _

"_Would you like to try?" Tom asked handing his wand to Harry._

_Harry beamed and took the wand only to have it taken from his hands. Bella pushed the wand back into Tom's hands and glared at him._

"_The boy doesn't need that," Bella snapped. "Not at this age."_

_Tom laughed at her and looked back at the old man. _

"_It is time," Tom said just as Severus came into the room. "We need to make sure it is there. Severus hold Harry."_

_Harry looked at his Father in confusion as Severus held onto him. Tom then started to chant something before Harry saw a green spell fly towards the old man. Tom then turned to Harry and pointed his wand at him. Harry watched as his mouth moved before everything in the room spun. He felt a burning sensation rising through his bones. He tried not to scream, but failed. Severus held onto him as he felt his body collapsing. He heard Bella speaking near his ears as Severus picked him up into his arms. He tried opening his eyes, but found the room was too bright. He cold taste some blood on his lips before it was washed away with a wet clothes. _

"_Is it alright if his nose bled?" Bella asked._

"_It is fine," Tom said. "Now for the spells."_

"_Take him upstairs first," Bella suggested._

"_No," Tom said. "This needs to be done."_

_Harry felt some spells hit him before he forced his eyes opens. Severus was looking down at him before another spell hit him. The white light blinded him and he fell asleep his Severus's arms. _

"_It's done," Tom said._

"_What if Albus finds out?" Bella asked._

"_No one will find out," Tom said. "He will not be going to school, not for a long time."_

"_But, what if someone can sense something?" Bella asked._

"_It's been five years," Tom said. "No one has sensed anything."_

"_Are you sure its safe?" Bella asked._

"_Yes," Tom said. "Look at Nagini, she is perfectly fine. Harry's been fine for all these years. I just had to make sure, since I cannot feel that part anymore."_

The air was tense around a small house. The shutters rocked back and forth against the siding as the wind blew by. The old fence creaked and some leaves moved over the pavement. The door was slightly ajar and rattled a little against the house. The old house had somehow rebuilt itself. No muggles went near the house for seventeen years. They never knew what happened to the family that was inside or how a house that burned could suddenly appeared completely unharmed. The walls were painted a light tan color throughout the first floor. There were pieces of burned furniture all over the floor with glass and broken lamps. The main room was where it all began.

_Jams Potter ran from one end of the house to the other. He called for his dear wife and son to flee. Neighbors near by watched in fear as a man walked towards the small house. Flashing of green causing them to close the curtains. _

"_Please take me," cried the woman. "Take me instead."_

"_Stand aside you silly girl," a voice rang._

"_Please anyone but Harry," the woman cried. "Please take me instead, I bed you. Not Harry."_

_A scream ran throughout the night before a baby's cry filled the air. A chilling voice spoke._

_"So Harry Potter we meet at last," the man said, laughing out loud to himself. " I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."_

_Then after the man made a mistake two pieces were__ ripped from him. Two pieces of his own soul. One piece took death, the other marked a small child. The crying soon faded and the house was lit on fire. Nothing was left, the house burned or so everyone thought. That night a small baby was never found. A small baby with the name of Harry Potter. There had been many weird people coming and leaving from the ruins and soon the ruins were no more. No one could find Harry Potter who's scar would later play a part in the future of both the magical and muggle worlds. _

Small pictures lined the stairs before running a long the hallways walls. The picture showed mostly six figured, six people. Some pictures were of a man with black hair standing with a man with sandy hair. Some were of a woman with red hair standing with a man with hazel eyes and some were of the same woman wearing a white dress that brought out her green eyes. Then there were the pictures of four men laughing and smiling at the camera. Some moved and some didn't. There were beautiful pictures of a woman holding a small child with green eyes that matched hers, or some with the same child being held by either a man with hazel eyes or gray eyes. Then there was the pictures of the small child sleeping or crawling. The same child was in a small picture sitting beside a black dog, or sometimes staring up a stag.

Lastly there was the pictures of all six of them. The woman with the beauty that bewitched the man of her life. A man that had been obsessed with her for years. The woman who pleaded for her son during the last moments of her life, Lily Evans. The man who was bewitched by the red beauty and never gave up on her. The man that died to save his wife and child, James Potter. Then beside those two stood a proud man with gray eyes. A man that betrayed his family for an even better family. A man that would do anything for his best friends, his wife, and his godson. A man who lost everything he had that night, Sirius Black. Beside him stood a shy man. His eyes showed so much experience and sadness from the nights under the moonlight. He stood with the people that believed in him, the people that never feared him. He was one of the people they could all trust and knew would never betray him, Remus Lupin. Then beside him stood the man of betrayal. The man that took everything away without regret because he feared for his own life. Once a coward always a coward, Peter Pettigrew.

Lastly in the arms of James and Lily Potter lay the baby that shined in all of their lives. The small child blessed with his Father's looks and his Mother's green eyes. The small child that lost all he knew when a man stepped into their house. The small child that would be brought up on the other side of the world, the dark side. A small child whose scar would tell the fine line for a girl with blue eyes. The boy whose family of six would never be replaced, Harry Potter.

There were four bedrooms on the upstairs floor. One bedroom were everything started laid in ruins. The walls faded with blue paint. The crib tipped over, its contents a blanket, teddy, and mattress laying on the floor. The closet doors ripped form its hinges and dressers tipped over with clothes filling the ground. There in the middle of the room lay a figure who slowly opened his eyes, revealing green.


	28. Molding As One

**Hey guys! Kinda short chappie, but at least its here. Sorry for the lack of updating. I start work tomorrow so I'm not sure when the next chappie will be up. Hopefully soon. Sorry for any writing mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Twenty Eight – Molding As One_

Hermione sat on her bed watching Lavender as she pinned her hair up. Today was the ceremony for their old Headmaster. She wondered how it was going to go. She watched as Lavender glanced at her before walking out of the room. It had been three days. Hermione shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. Harry was gone for sure. She sniffled a little and stood up. She slowly made her way down into the common room. She found students whispering to themselves and leaving the room. She watched as Lavender left with Ginny before she sat down by the fire. Ron looked over at Luna before he left the room. Hermione listened to the air as everyone left the room and soon it was just her and Luna. Luna walked over to her and sat down.

"I've been meaning to ask," Luna said. "But I didn't want to with Harry being gone."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius," Luna began." Said that no one killed Dumbledore, is that true?

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the fire. Sirius had lied, but why? Hermione looked over at Luna.

"It is," Hermione mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "I kind of think it was Harry."

"No, it wasn't anyone," Hermione said.

"So you are on their side then," Luna stated. "I've been wondering what Sirius's true intention are now."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He has this thing," Luna said. "Where he wants to protect you and Harry."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's in charge of the Order now," Luna said. "He's been lying to us."

"I'm sure he hasn't," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Luna said. "I don't think so. So tell me. What are you, traitor or not, going to do now?"

"Nothing," Hermione said closing her eyes. "Nothing at all."

"We should get going," Luna said. "The ceremony for Albus Dumbledore will be starting, a ceremony in which murder brought sorrow."

Luna then got up and walked out of the common room. Hermione just sat there is silence. She really didn't deserve to go down to the ceremony. She felt some tears run down her cheek and wiped them away. She then stood up and froze when she heard the portrait open. She slowly turned and looked towards the entrance and found a cloaked figure standing at the opening. They stared at each for a moment and then Hermione ran towards the figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started

to cry. The figure pulled her closer and whispered to her.

"You've always been a cry baby," Harry laughed.

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. "I have not."

"You have," Harry said. "Remember that time your cat scratched you. You cried forever."

"You remember?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat," Harry said. "Now stop crying."

Hermione took Harry's hood off and kissed him. They stood there for a while before Harry pulled back.

"We have to go downstairs," Harry said. "There's a ceremony going on."

"Right," Hermione nodded her head.

Harry took her hand and pulled her out of the common room. They walked silently down the empty halls till they reached the Great Hall. They looked around inside before sliding in and sitting in the back row. Hermione listened to the teachers as they spoke about Albus while she watched other students cry. She sighed and wondered how she could not cry for her Headmaster. Harry held her hand tightly as a black casket entered the hall. Everyone stood up as it passed them before sitting back down. It was a beautiful ceremony, Hermione thought.

A couple hours later she found herself sitting upstairs with Harry. He was lying on his back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Where I'd you go?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered thinking back to the house.

_Harry slowly sat up and looked around the room. He started at the crib and the blue walls before getting to his feet. Where was he? He glanced around the room and guessed he was in a nursery. He quickly wiped the blood that was running from his nose and slowly left the room. He certainly wasn't in the orphanage. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, but everything was a blur. He wondered down the hall and looked at all the different photos sitting along the wall. He froze when he saw one with a man and him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought back to his memories and then back at the pictures. He suddenly felt like running, but decided not to. He grabbed one of the pictures and threw it into a wall. He then proceeded to do the same with all the rest of the pictures. After a while he found himself breathing heavily at the bottom of the steps. He stared down at his bleeding hands and then aparrated to Hogwarts. _

"I'm glad your okay," Hermione said crawling over the bed.

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew Hermione, really knew her. Everything was different now, he could see things differently. Not so much different that he thought was his Father did was wrong, but enough to confuse him. He watched the ceiling for a bit longer before looking at Hermione. She smiled up at him and blinked back some tears.

"I was so scared," Hermione whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Harry laughed.

"I guess so," Hermione tried to laugh. "I just...Tom he killed Pansy..because you were gone."

"What?" Harry asked.

"He went mad," Hermione said.

Harry watched her blue eyes. He knew why and understood why he was always so protective over him. He vowed to himself never to let anyone know his secret. He waved his hand and closed the curtains before kissing Hermione. Soon the kiss turned for furious as they started to feel the weight of their emotions from the last few days hit them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry tightly and pulled him down on her. Harry ran his hand over her thighs while placing his other hand beside her hand. He placed all his weight on that hand and began to kiss her deeply.

Soon they were lost in each other. Their clothes laid all over the bed, under them, and on the floor. Hermione thought she heard the door open before it closed as fast as it opened. Harry locked their hands together as they started to move as one. Hermione closed her eyes before opening them and staring up at Harry's green orbs. She felt the air around them tense and everything started to shake. She gasped when a sensation reached her palm and started to run through her body. She watched as Harry's eyes suddenly pained, but he forced that emotion back and continued to kiss her.

They continued to kiss each other as a green and blue material moved around them. Neither of them noticed it as their worlds slowly melted together. Soon the aura's disappeared and they were left panted and holding each other tightly. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Harry's hair against her stomach. She ran a hand through his sweaty locks and sighed. They were really one now. Harry moved and pulled himself up beside her and stared at her. Hermione cuddled into his arms and soon fell asleep. Harry watched over her for a while and then noticed her Death Eater mark. The red mark glowed brightly against her peach skin. He smiled to himself and laid down into the bed. He pulled the sheets over their tired and sweaty bodies and fell asleep holding the woman he loved.

The next morning Hermione found herself alone in her bed. She sat up and looked around before pulling the blanket up around her. She got off her bed and pulled the curtains open and found Lavender's bed completely unused. Smiling sadly to herself she realized they probably shouldn't have slept together. At least where Lavender sleeps. She wondered where she had gone. Hermione made her way over to the bathroom and showered and came out refreshed. She looked around and found all of Harry's things were gone. She looked down at her now red mark, a phoenix mark. Frowning she made her way downstairs. When she entered the Great Hall she found Ginny sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Hermione said sitting down beside her.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Good," Hermione said.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He's good," Hermione said laughing to herself.

"I was actually wondering when you wanted to..."

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Maybe in a few days."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It needs to be done, the sooner the better."

"Alright," Ginny said. "Let's make a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked through his home looking for his Father. He sighed when he couldn't find him in his room or in his study. He noticed that the place seemed oddly bare as he kept walking around. He soon found himself standing in the kitchen watching Nagini move around.

"Nagini," Harry began. "Where is Father?"

"He isss arounds Sirs," Nagini hissed.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"I'm not that sures," Nagini mumbled. "Just arounds."

"Tell me," Harry ordered.

"Wells if you really must know," Nagini slithered by him. "He's right behind yous."

Harry spun around and found Tom standing in the doorway. Tom was studying him over before he stepped forward. He briefly touched Harry's cheek before looking at Nagini.

"You changed her," Tom said. "How?"

"Changed who?" Harry asked.

"Granger," Tom replied.

"Her mark?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure. It just happened."

"I really don't like where this relationship is going," Tom snapped.

"I know," Harry said. "But I promise she won't get in the way. Trust me."

"I have always trusted you," Tom said. "Even with or without your memories."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"It was for your own good," Tom stated.

"But," Harry said. "You could have told me about the Horcrux."

"No," Tom said. "I couldn't tell you that. Dumbledore could have found out."

"I promise to keep it safe," Harry said. "All of them."

"And you better," Tom said. "If you don't. I'll make your life miserable, starting with Granger."

Tom walked around the room and looked out the small window. Harry watched him closely.

"I woke you," Harry said. "In this place,. There were pictures, pictures of me with these people.. Who were they?"

"You already know that," Tom said looking at Harry. "I do not need to tell you what you already know."

"But," Harry said. "Did you even know my Mothers?"

"Yes, I knew her," Tom said. "She was the woman who gave up her life foolishly for you."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Harry asked.

"Because you held a part of me," Tom said simply.

"Is that all you care about?" Harry asked sadly.

Tom laughed. "Don't be stupid."

Harry listened to Tom as he walked out of the room. He slowly turned around and stared at the door he closed behind him. He couldn't believe it. Why? Did Tom really care for him or not? He didn't know why he needed to know, but he just did.


	29. Betrayal of Friends

**Hey! This chappie is kinda short, sorry about that. I wanted to break it up into a couple chappies. Not sure how my writing is, so bare with it if you can. Next chappie will be up in a few days.**

**Please Review!**

_Chapter Twenty Nine – Betrayal of Friends_

"Harry, what are you doing?" Bella asked him.

Harry was sitting on his bed staring at the ground. He looked up at her and sighed. "I'm confused."

"What by?" Bella asked walking over to him.

"It's just," Harry began. "It's not that big of a deal, but he does care for me, right?"

Bella sighed and knelled in front of him. She looked up into Harry's face. A face, she loved dearly, like a son. Harry was a son to her. He was to Tom too.

"He does," Bella said. "You will see..in the end."

"What's going to happen ow?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," Bella said. "Tom he doesn't mind you having your memories. Just don't be stupid."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her. "Stupid?"

"Don't turn against him," Bella said getting off the ground.

"I would never do that," Harry said. "He is my life, he's all I have, he's my family."

"Yes," Bella said. "But other people are really your family, Harry."

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Just don't be stupid," Bella said. "I know you will run for Hermione before him. He does too."

"So," Harry said standing up. "It's all about Hermione, is it?"

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "Just be careful."

Harry watched her walk out of his room. He sighed and sat back down. He watched as Nagini slithered by him before she moved out of the room. Harry then laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Chaos was coming, he knew.

The next few days went by slowly as Hermione spent most of her time wondered around the corridors looking for Harry. She finally gave up and went into the Great Hall and found Ginny sitting off to the side by herself. Hermione stopped for a moment and looked around before she walked over to her. Ginny smiled at her and went back to reading the book she had. Hermione sat down silently and got herself a drink of pumpkin juice.

"So are you sure about this?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said looking around for Harry again.

"He hasn't been around for a couple days now," Ginny said. "I noticed."

"Yeah," Hermione said playing with her locket. "I've been a little worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said. "He seems like some kind of super being."

"He's not," Hermione said.

"Are you sure about this really?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione sighed. "I am. It needs to be done, sooner than later."

"I agree," Ginny said. "But what if we get caught."

"Then we run for our lives," Hermione said. "Literally."

"Voldemort want hurt you," Ginny said. "He'll kill me for sure."

"He'd hurt me," Hermione said. "I am certain of that."

"But then Harry would hate him," Ginny said.

"Harry would resent him," Hermione said. "But that would fade eventually."

"We should get going then," Ginny said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I guess so."

The two of them got off the benches and walked out of the Great Hall. They walked down the long corridors and down into the dungeons. Ginny led Hermione through a couple corridors till they came to an empty one.

"I found an abandoned fireplace down here," Ginny said.

"Does it work?" Hermione asked.

"It does," Ginny replied. "I've used it to go from Diagon Alley to here, a couple times."

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. She walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. She felt nervous, doing this. She ran a hand over her phoenix mark, Harry's mark. She remembered back to the mirror and she assumed that this was Harry's dark mark. She also assumed they had combined their power or some of their power together somehow. She watched as Ginny pulled out some green powder. She closed her eyes and thought of Harry.

"I'm doing this for him," Hermione whispered to herself.

She kept her eyes closed and whispered that over and over to herself. Ginny ignored her as she prepared the fireplace. When it was ready she stood up and looked at it. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the glowing flames. Ginny watched her for a few minutes then sighed.

"We don't have to go," Ginny said.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "We do. It has to be done."

"Hermione.."

"No, Ginny," Hermione said walking forward. "Everything depends on this. You, me, everyone. I don't want to, but it needs to be done."

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and nodded at Ginny. She whispered some words under her breathe and found herself falling out of a fireplace in the Riddle Mansion. She got to her feet and moved out of the way so Ginny could come in. She had to do this, for Harry. She said those few words in her head and looked out the window. She could see a moon rising. She realized that Fenrir could be around. She looked towards the door in a panic and found it was closed. Taking a breathe she heard Ginny stepping out of the fireplace. Harry didn't need Tom. He only needed her, till the end. They would be together, just them, against everyone else. Hermione looked towards Ginny and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes," Ginny said walking over to her. "Where will this snake be?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione said. "Could be anywhere."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Ginny asked.

"She's a girl," Hermione said opening the door handle. "Let's get this over with."

Hermione then heard some voices and bounced back from the door. Ginny crashing to the ground behind her. Hermione gave her an apologetic smile before helping her up. They listened to the voices before footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Hermione took a breathe of air and pushed the door open. They walked into the now empty hallway. Ginny shivered and looked towards some candles at the end of the hallway. The only candles lighting the area. Hermione meanwhile stared towards Harry's bedroom. She watched as someone watched her before the door closed. Hermione froze.

"Harry," she whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh," Hermione said looking away from Harry's door. "Nothing."

Ginny turned and started to walk down the hallway. Hermione watched as some form moved around the corner and out of sight. She the looked back towards Harry's door and found it was open. She stepped into the middle of the hallway and looked around for him. He was no where to be seen. Hermione jumped when Ginny grabbed her and pulled her down to the end of the hallway. They walked quietly down the stairs. Hermione kept looking behind her in case Harry showed up. Ginny meanwhile was watching Nagini move along the floor.

"We do it," Ginny said. "And run."

"Right," Hermione said.

"How fast do you think," Ginny said now breathing hard. "Before people come?"

"Fast," Hermione said. "We just have to run, anywhere."

Ginny moved more down the stairs. They heard some hushed voices that halted them. Hermione moved passed Ginny and reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked around and made sure no one was around. Ginny came down and took out a knife.

"Just stab it fast," Hermione said looking around. "I feel like someone is watching."

"Of course someone is watching," Harry snapped coming out of the shadows.

Hermione screamed a little and backed into a statue causing it to fall and break. Ginny jumped and ran towards Hermione. Harry watched the two of them with cold eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Harry," was all Hermione managed to get out.

Ginny watched the two of them for a moment and then moved towards the snake. Harry noticed this and said something. Nagini moved around and soon Ginny was screaming. The python held onto her arm sinking its teeth deep into her skin. Hermione covered her mouth, unable to do anything. Harry walked closer to them as Ginny struggled with the snake. Then Ginny moved her other arm and cut deep into the snake. Nagini hissed and let her go. Ginny ran forward towards the snake and stabbed it again, pinning it to the ground. The python moved around screaming in pain. Harry suddenly dropped to her knees bitting his lip hard. Ginny looked at Hermione and back at Harry. They heard some footsteps running towards them. Hermione saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. She couldn't move. Harry struggled to get to his feet. He looked at them with a bleeding forehead. Anger running through his green eyes. A hand slowly pressed against his shoulder.

"Kill her," Tom sneered.

Harry went to move, but Tom stopped him. Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"No you," Tom laughed. "Her."

Ginny snapped her head towards Hermione. Hermione just stared at her. Ginny couldn't believe it. Hermione was actually going to kill her, for her own sake. She just stared at her friend. Hermione had no intention to ever kill Nagini herself, it was all supposed to be Ginny. Ginny turned from them all and ran out the door. Tom's laugh ringing in the air. Hermione just watched at the door slammed against the wall as Ginny's footsteps disappeared.

"Now that was a lot better than I thought," Tom laughed. "Fenrir will get her."

"No," Hermione whispered. "What have I done?"

"Yes," Tom laughed. "What have you done?"

Hermione then ran out the door after Ginny.

"You can't save her," Tom's voice rang in her eyes.

Hermione ran as fast as her feet would go. She ran through the grass and into the dense trees. She then stopped when she heard Ginny's scream. Her feet were moving before she could register what was happening. She ran towards Ginny's scream. She pushed tree branches out of her face and came into a little clearing. Fenrir looked up at her and howled. Hermione dropped to her knees at Ginny's body. Blood ran from her wounds and Fenrir howled. He then took off towards Hermione leaping over her and disappearing into the trees. Hermione sat there for a while before pulling herself to her feet. She stumbled closer to Ginny and then started to sob.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry I used you."


	30. Stay With Me, Always

**Hey all!! Finally here's Chappie thirty. I think I had some spelling mistakes in the last chappie, so I hope this one is loads better! I don't like this chappie all that much, so I might change some of it around later on. Next chappie I'm not sure when that will be up. I have two more days off before I head back to work. So I'll get typing tonight and tomorrow and hopefully I can get a chappie or two up for you guys. I'm sorry for the wait, I'm trying to make it so there is no wait. This one is a little short, so I'll make the next few longer...**

**Please Review!!!**

_Chapter Thirty – Stay With Me, Always_

Lightening struck through the sky as some rain drops started to fall. What had she done? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Hermione sat there looking at Ginny's body for a while before Ginny opened her eyes. Hermione jumped a little before taking Ginny's hand.

"I'll get help," Hermione said helplessly.

"No help will come in time Hermione," Ginny choked out.

"But," Hermione said looking around. "I will get someone."

"There's no one.."

"There is," Hermione said. "I'll find.."

"No one will come.."

Hermione sobbed a little and shook her head. Ginny just stared at her.

"Promise me," Ginny mumbled. "You'll get rid of them all."

"Ginny.."

"You have to," Ginny said. "No one else can."

"We both can," Hermione said. "You'll be fine."

Hermione watched Ginny for a while longer. Everything would be fine, for her and Harry. She watched as Ginny sucked in a painful breathe of air. Hermione wiped her tears away before she stood up. She turned around when she heard a growl. She froze when Fenrir stood in front of her. She couldn't move. Fenrir charged at her and moved passed her. Hermione spun around and found a bloody trail and Ginny's body was gone. She heard one last scream as she turned and ran back towards the Riddle Mansion. She slammed through the door and closed it quickly behind her. The banging ran throughout the house. Tom's voice filled the air again.

"How does it feel?" Tom asked her. "To know your the one that killed your friend?"

"I didn't," Hermione said. "I was doing it for a good reason."

Tom stepped out. "Oh yes, a very good reason I suppose. Do you know that if you keep this up you'll kill you dear Harry."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry will die," Tom laughed. "If you keep going after me."

"I don't understand," Hermione said backing up against the wall as Tom moved closer to her.

"He will die, if you kill me," Tom replied. "He will be taken with me."

"No," Hermione said. "He won't."

"He is one of the pieces your trying to destroy," Tom laughed. "Each time you destroy one, it harms him as well."

"You," Hermione stumbled out. "You put a part of you in him?"

"By accident," Tom said. "But I am forever grateful."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said.

"You don't," Tom laughed pulling Harry beside him. "Look at his scar."

Hermione looked from Tom to Harry. They just stared at each other. Hermione ran her eyes up to his scar. It had always been there, but it couldn't.

"No," Hermione said again.

"Denial," Tom sneered.

"I am apart of him," Harry said moving away from Tom. "I am."

"Harry," Hermione said tears coming in her eyes. "I..."

"What should I do with you," Tom smirked.

Hermione watched as he raised his hand towards her. Hermione closed her eyes thinking this was her end, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and found Harry standing in front of her. He was staring at Tom.

"You can't," Harry cried. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Move," Tom snapped.

"No," Harry said. "She didn't know."

"Didn't you promise me," Tom asked him.

"But," Harry said. "I can't.."

Tom growled and moved his hand slamming Harry up against a wall. He then walked over to him and started to hit him over and over. Hermione watched as he tried to fight off the pain curse before he was finally screaming. She heard some bones break and covered her ears.

"Maybe I should stab you like my poor Nagini," Tom yelled at Harry. "You think she deserved to die?"

"No," Harry shook his head standing up. "No.."

Tom said a spell Hermione hadn't heard before. Harry hit the wall and soon blood was flying from his arms, legs, and stomach. Hermione stepped towards him.

"Stop," Hermione said. "Your going to kill him."

"I wouldn't kill me," Tom said looking at her as Harry's body slumped to the ground.

Hermione moved closer to Harry, but Tom stopped her. He walked towards her and whispered in her ear.

"It's your fault he's in pain," Tom laughed cruelly.

Tom then walked passed her and opened the door. He looked towards Hermione.

"You better run," Tom smirked. "Or I'll kill you right now."

Hermione felt her whole body tense up. He wasn't really going to kill her, was he? Hermione went to move towards Harry, but a green spell went by her face. She felt it skim her cheek before it dissolved into the wall. She shook her head. What was happening? She looked down at Harry once more before turning and running out of the house. She heard the door lock behind her and she realized she was out in the open with Fenrir.

Tom laughed as he turned around and looked at Harry. He walked over to him and lifted his chin.

"You don't need her," Tom said.

He then dropped Harry's chin and walked out of the room. Harry closed his eyes in pain and tried to get up. He had to get out there and help Hermione. He no longer could feel any anger for her, only horror if he lost her.

Hermione looked around before she started to run towards the gate. She swung it open and ran out onto the street. She quickly closed to the gate behind herself and ran down the street. Rain hit her, soaking her clothes as she ran through puddles along the sidewalk. She could feel someone watching her as she ran. She turned running up to a house and banging on the door. The door slowly opened and revealed a dead man laying on the ground. Hermione shrieked and ran away from the house. It was like she was in a nightmare. She continued down the street till a object moved in front of her. Hermione stopped running and turned around. She jumped when she saw Fenrir standing there watching her. His yellow eyes were taking her all in as he slowly moved towards her. Hermione took a step back as he came at her. She hit the fence with her back as his nails scratched her skin. She fell to the ground and quickly got to her feet. She took a look at her arm and was thankful only the bit of a werewolf was lethal.

Fenrir raced at her as Hermione moved out of the way. The metal fence banged and crashed to the grass sending Fenrir tripping over his legs. Hermione quickly went through the broken bars and ran through some statutes. She looked around and found herself standing by herself again in the backyard. She looked over the arm of one of the statutes and found herself staring at Ginny's body. She gasped and ran to her.

Harry ran into Tom's study as fast as he could. He looked around and found the silver sword sitting in its case on the wall. He pulled the case open and picked up the sword. He looked over the name as it glittered before turning and running out of the room. He made his way down the hallway and towards the door. He stopped when he found Bella and Severus standing there blocking his way.

"Harry," Bella began. "What are you doing?"

""What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry spat.

"You can't go out there," Severus said moving towards him.

"Watch me," Harry said looking around for Tom. "You can't stop me."

"Harry," Bella said again. "Tom he won't like this. He's just trying to see how you'll act. He won't harm her."

"Liar," Harry yelled at her.

Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but Harry knocked her jaw shut. She then crashed into Severus. Severus helped her to her feet as Harry went for the door. Severus went to grab him, but stopped when Harry swung the sword at him. Severus then found himself staring out into the dark yard. He looked over at Bella who was looking at the ground.

"He knew this would happen," Bella said. "He shouldn't have played with him."

Hermione tripped over herself and landed near Ginny. She looked up and found Ginny's whole body had been ripped apart. She was shocked to see her chest still rising up and down. She was still alive. Hermione got to her knees and heard a growl behind her. She closed her eyes and turned around. She slowly got to her feet as if to meet her end. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Fenrir howl. Then she suddenly felt something move by her. She opened her eyes in time to see dark hair, a glint of a sword before blood hit her.

Seconds seemed to pass as Hermione stared at Harry's back. The rain poured hard down on them as Fenrir howled and tried to get up. Harry said something to him and Fenirir looked at him and growled. He went to move passed Harry, but Harry raised the sword and drove it deep into Fenrir. The werewolf collapse to the ground in pain. Hermione wiped some of the blood of her face and just stared at the two of them. Fenrir howled some more before finally he wasn't moving anymore. Hermione moved forward, but stopped when Harry turned to look at her. His dark green eyes digging into her soul. They just stared at each other before Ginny made a sound behind them.

"She's.."

Harry pulled the sword out of Fenrir roughly and moved passed Hermione. Hermione stumbled backwards as Harry pushed her away from Ginny. He then raised the sword up above Ginny. Ginny and him locked eyes and Ginny seemed to smile a little.

"It's better than living a life as a monster," Harry said to her.

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry brought the sword down. Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She felt tears running down her cheeks, but wiped them away. She stared at the sword in Harry's hands for a moment. The silver blade shined with blood on it. A name shining through the mess, Salazar Slytherin.

"I didn't think he had.."

Harry snapped his head towards her. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Hermione lied.

"It's an heirloom," Harry said. "He's had it for a long time."

"What are you going to do," Hermione said walking towards Harry. "With Ginny."

"Send her home to her parents," Harry said

"But that's," Hermione said.

"You got a better idea?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

"Didn't think so," Harry said looking over at Ginny then at Fenrir.

"You didn't," Hermione said as her throat caught.

"It would have been better for her," Harry said. "It's my fault. I should have watched you more, stopped you guys."

"Harry it's not.."

"Just be prepared for more of this," Harry said. "You can't cry after everyone that dies."

Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from Ginny. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes before blinking back her tears. "I love you too."

"You have to be careful," Harry said. "You can't do this anymore, promise me you won't."

"I can't do that," Hermione said. "I can't..."

Harry pulled her towards the house in silence. Hermione watched the wind blow his hair around for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"Stay with me, always."


	31. Update of Sorts

Hey!

So, its been a really long time since I have even written or updated any of my stories. I am not sure if anyone is still waiting for updates and wanting more? I am thinking about restarting this story, and many others of mine. Maybe adding in some new stories as well.

Not sure where to start, yet.

Maybe, with another before this one..


End file.
